


Monster

by Water9826



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adventure & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Blood and Violence, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kingdoms, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Mind Control, Mind Palace, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, New Dark Side, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Spiders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water9826/pseuds/Water9826
Summary: After the new episode, the the sides are a mess. Janus has finally been accepted and now has a seat at the table. On the other hand, Roman has locked himself away in his room.Needless to say, Virgil is very, very upset.And a long forgotten side steps into the spotlight. All of this chaos and ANGER is perfect for him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 112
Kudos: 185





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously spoilers for the new episode!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Sander Sides Fic! I have lots of plans for this story! Updates will be very irregular because I am overwhelmed with school work. Things should calm down by the end of May! I’ll be updating weekly during summer!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING:  
> Brief Kissing, Poison, Breakdowns
> 
> (The sides are a bit different. They still look like Thomas but not entirely. Their height, eye and hair color, and skin tone are changed!)

The moment Patton returned to the mind palace, he ran to his room and slammed the door. His guilt was all consuming. He was horrible to Thomas, to everyone. For goodness sake, he treated Logan like a nuisance when he was anything but.

A soft knock has heard through the door. 

“Patton, dearest, are you alright?” Logan’s voice was desperate. He has never seen Patton fully shutdown in front of Thomas. For the many, many years he’s been with the moral side, Logan could have never predicted such an outburst. The broke sobs from Patton’s room already told Logan enough.   
  
“I’m coming in, alright?” No response. Logan steeled himself and opened the pastel blue door. Feelings were never his strong suit, but he had no choice.   
  


Needless to say, Patton looked awful. His room was in disarray, reflecting the parental sides state. The comforting feeling the room gave off was gone. Since Patton was the heart of Thomas, his room could reflect the bad feelings as well. Logan could feel the pain and hurt Patton felt. He had already forgiven his husband for his previous actions a while ago.   
  


“Go away.” Came the hoarse reply. Patton’s blue eyes were red and puffy. It was one of the only few things that made Logan feel, for lack of a better term, bad. 

The logical side shook his head and sat on edge of the messy bed. Usually Patton had many stuffed animals and pillows decorating his bed, but it was now barren. Wrinkled sheets were bunched up. Most pillows were thrown on the floor. The stuffed animals collected from Thomas’s childhood disappeared. 

“Patton, I will ask you again, are you alright?” 

He went to nod his head before shaking it violently. Another harsh sob escaped him and Logan could see that Patton was beginning to hyperventilate. 

Logan sighed and moved to sit next to Patton. The side flinched away, curling into himself. That really concerned the usual logical and cold side. For over twenty years, Patton has never rejected Logan’s touch.

“I-I-I do-don’t wa-a-ant to h-hurt y-you again-n.” It was like a stab to his metaphysical stomach. When Remus threw throwing stars at Logan, it didn’t hurt. This however, was the most agonizing thing Logan has ever felt. He didn’t know why. How could he even feel pain?   
  


He shook his head. There were more important things to worry about. “Honeybee, look at me.” 

The fact that Logan had used a nickname was enough for Patton to glance at him. He was still sobbing violently, struggling to control himself. A warm hand cupped his flushed cheek. 

“You did not hurt me. Do you understand?” Logan said sternly, but not unkindly. “You’ve been under an extreme amount of pressure recently. I know that your intentions were good.” 

“B-B-But I h-hurt _everyone_.” Patton recoiled from Logan’s hold and backed away again. He buried his head into his knees. “I-I-I’m a **monster**.”   
  
“No, you are not.” Logan gently took Patton’s hands into his own. “A monster is defined as frightening, cruel, and violent. You are none of these things, love.” 

“Logan-“ 

“You have made a mistake. However, you have righted your wrongs. Once you knew how you were affecting Thomas, you stopped and were willing to listen and improve. A monster, as you say, would continue said damaging actions without any remorse.” 

Patton was silent. He looked at their intertwined hands, specifically the golden bands on their ring fingers. The moral side loved Logan so much that it hurt. They had been in a relationship for thirty one years. Logan had proposed when Thomas turned twenty one and the rest is history. He had done so much for Patton and is the only person that Patton trusts to see him at his worst. 

"I'm sorry. For everything." Patton started sobbed again. "I-I i-ignored you. P-p-pushed y-you away-y. H-H-How c-can I n-not be ter-terible-le." Before he knew it, strong arms held him in a tight embrace.

"Patton, you are not terrible. For thirty one years, you've been watching over Thomas and making sure he is the best person he can be. It is alright if you took it too far. Even I have taken things too far. We all have. You aren't the only one. What we must take from this is that we are not perfect. Neither is Thomas." Logan soothed his hands over Patton's back. It shook up an down as the side continued to cry. 

"It will be alright. I promise. For now, you must forgive yourself. You taught me how to see myself as something other than an unfeeling object. I would have never excepted any mistakes if it wasn't for you, love. I want to return the favor. We've been married for several years, you will not be rid of me that easily." Logan chuckled a bit at that. He was the anchor that Patton desperately needed. 

"I am not staying out of pity or because I feel a sort of obligation to." The logical side kissed the top of Patton's head. His hair always smelt of honey an hot chocolate. He let his lips linger there. The past weeks have been very strenuous for both of them. "I do this because I love you, Patton. I always will." 

Wails came from Patton. He held onto Logan like a lifeline. All the while, Logan held him tighter. 

They wouldn't let each other go, even if the world was ending. 

However, they wouldn't be prepared for how sudden they'd have to put that statement to the test. 

.

.

.

Virgil was having a severe anxiety attack during the latest episode. He was too exhausted to come out and give his thoughts on the matter once it was over. Thomas was safe, and he knew that he was relaxing by watching old Disney movies. 

Speaking of Disney.

Roman had stormed through the mind palace, yelling at himself. He was sobbing loudly as he went to his room. The prince forgot that Virgil was even there. He heard everything from his dark room. 

It wasn't like Roman to have an outburst in the middle of the commons. He either cried in private or around Virgil. They had started dating three years ago. It was rough at first but it smoothed out eventually. 

Virgil forced himself out of his bed. He was drained. Still, he knew Roman needed someone. The fanciful side had sat through Virgil's many panic attacks with nothing but patience. 

As he reached the large red and golden door, dread settled deep in his stomach. Something was very wrong, and he knew it. He raised a hand and knocked. 

"Is that you, Stormcloud?" His voice lacked any enthusiasm. Virgil steeled himself

"Y-yeah. Can I come in, Roman?" 

There was no response for a while. Virgil stood there, fiddling with his hoodie. Finally, the door opened and a smiling Roman greeted him. His reddish brown hair was all done up and his suit was pristine as always. Despite this, the anxious sided knew it was a front. He looked pale and his cheeks were flushed, no doubt from crying. His coffee brown eyes were blood shot and red. 

“God, Princey, what happened?” Virgil walked inside and waited for Roman to close the door. A heavy sigh escaped him. 

“A lot.” Roman laughed bitterly. It quickly faded as he forced himself to hold in tears. “What about you?” 

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not. It’s just, you weren’t there today. We filmed another episode. You’re always there.” The last part was much quieter. 

Virgil looked at Roman. He’s very stubborn and wouldn’t let up if Virgil didn’t let him know. “I had an attack.”

“What? Princess, why didn’t you get me?” A concerned Roman results in even more pet names. If that was even possible. This was a new one. 

The smaller side plopped onto Roman’s elegant and large bed. “You guys were busy. It wasn’t too bad anyways. Besides, I know that something serious happened.” Another look at Roman. 

“There was a rather large confrontation between Patton and Thomas. And I.” He swallowed a large lump in his throat. Roman sat down next to Virgil. “I...” 

He couldn’t finish the next sentence. “Thomas was....” 

A cold but soft hand touched his. Virgil looked at him with so much genuine concern that Roman nearly broke down again. He shouldn’t be focusing on it, but Virgil looked beautiful. There was no makeup on his pale face, so his slight freckles were on display. He was wearing an extra large black hoodie and fluffy shorts. It was his pajamas. No matter what his stormcloud wore, he looked utterly breathtaking. 

_I don’t deserve you._

Roman bit his lip at the thought. It was true. He fully believed it. The side struggled to not cry. 

“Roman, please, talk to me. What happened?” 

“Can I hold you, Virgil?” 

This was a sign the Roman was in deep distress. The last time he asked that, Roman had a full on breakdown. Virgil nodded, he knew that Roman was someone who needed to show affection or get it in return. 

Holding a pillow helped Roman calm down slightly, but Virgil helped the most. It grounded him in reality to feel his boyfriend in his arms. Virgil was still there, so Roman wasn’t alone.

“Come here, Princey.” He opened his arms as an invitation when he saw Roman hesitating. Roman immediately latched on. 

They sat there for awhile until Roman’s watery voice broke the comfortable silence.

“Do you think I’m evil?” A few tears escaped from Roman’s eyes. 

“What?! Roman who the hell told you that? Of course I don’t!” Virgil hugged him tighter. Whoever told Roman that was going to get it. 

"Oh, Roman, thank God that you don't have a mustache. Otherwise between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is." His voice was thick with emotion. Virgil didn't know if it was anger or guilt. Perhaps both. 

"Who told you that." 

"Janus." 

Ice filled Virgil's very veins. He hadn't heard that name in so long. Fury bubbled in him. However, he composed himself enough to listen to what else Roman had to say. 

"No one stood up for me. They all sided with him. With Deceit. I thought I was Thomas's hero." 

"You are-" 

" ** _I'm not._** That's everybody else. I know that they were lying." 

Virgil had to contain his anger again. Besides Deceit's words, what got to him was that nobody went on Roman's side. 

"Patton was there. This whole mess was because he was putting so much pressure for Thomas to be a good person. So good that he should feel bad for even thinking of looking after himself. He turned into this monstrous frog. And yet, he and Thomas had nothing to say to Deceit when he compared me to _him_."

Roman wasn't finished though. "And then they all just accepted Janus into the group. Like it was nothing. He's part of the good guys now, apparently." 

"What." Virgil leaned back and looked straight at Roman. Two extra pairs of eyes appeared on his face. Fangs stuck out of his mouth. "Just like that."

"Yes. I don't even matter to them do I?" Now that Virgil could look at Roman again, he saw how affected he was. He was crying hard. A very rare sight. Deceit struck a very raw nerve with Roman. Remus was a constant reminder of Roman's inadequacy. He wanted nothing to do with him. "It always 'Roman be quiet!' or 'Roman calm down!' Isn't that just marvelous?" 

Roman looked at Virgil. His arachnid features disappeared. He cupped Roman's cheek. "Roman, you know how important you are. To Thomas. To me. To everyone." 

_I'm a failure. I'm evil. I am useless._

The side closed his eyes and tried to stifle his sobs. He grasped the hand holding his cheek. Roman leaned into the touch. 

Virgil still didn't know the full story, but he didn't care right now. He was infuriated by what Deceit had done. Thomas has gotten far too close to that snake. 

That was for another time. Roman was far more important than Janus. 

"Roman, can you open your eyes?" 

The prince obliged. Virgil's purple ones were shiny with tears. 

"You are not evil. In fact, you're the one who fights it. Without you, all of the dark creatures from Thomas’s Imagination would wreak havok on his health. You're his passion and creativity, how can that he evil, Ro?" He grinned at the last part. His voice got softer. "You're braver than all of us Roman. And I admire that about you. There is never a moment where you're not working on new scripts and content. Even I have to remind you to rest." 

It wasn’t often that Virgil complimented others. To him, that was a foreign concept. Roman knew this and his cheeks grew red. 

He was able to compose himself and take a few deep breaths. Roman, as extra as he was, hated crying. “Thank you, Stormcloud.” Virgil was pulled closer by Roman. 

“Don’t expect me to do this all the time, Princey.” 

“I know, kitten.” That nickname flustered Virgil. “What? Look at your sweater paws. You’re an adorable little kitten.” 

“Roman, this isn’t about me-“ 

“I know.” He brought Virgil in for a kiss. It was always like electricity surged though them both. Even though they kiss every five minutes according to Logan. “Thank you, Virgil.” 

Not even two seconds had gone by when Virgil surged up. He wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and kissed him deeply. At this point, Virgil was fully seated in Romans lap.

Roman smoothed his hands over Virgil's legs. Because he was wearing shorts, the prince had full access to the soft skin. Virgil gasped slightly at the touch. He by no means wanted Roman to stop. 

They tumbled around for a bit, hands all over each other. When they finally separated, Roman had a genuine smile on his face. He was not one hundred percent better at all. Though, the pain from today had lessoned because of his beautiful and kind Stormcloud. 

He felt Virgil wipe away some tears that had fell. Roman took that hand and kissed it. "Want to have a Disney night?" 

"Of course I do, princess." 

.

.

.

Roman was asleep beside him. It had been a long day.

Midway through Mulan, he had broken down again when the soldiers had found out Mulan was a woman and left her in the snow. Virgil stayed patient and hugged Roman as tightly as he could. His anger had not ebbed whatsoever. 

It was way past midnight and Virgil couldn't sleep. Listening to something relaxing usually helped, but he didn't have his headphones with him. 

Roman was a deep sleeper, so Virgil was able to leave the room without any risk. 

**You're angry.**

**Pathetic.**

**Where were you?**

**This is your fault.**

**You will fail.**

The normal voices welcomed him. There was another reason Virgil forbid anyone from staying in his room. Thomas's doubts and hateful thoughts came to Virgil's room. They were the cruelest at night. 

He ignored them and went to look for his headphones. They were on his bed. 

**_ Virgil!  _ **

**_ I've missed you, Virgil!  _ **

**_ Come back to me!  _ **

Virgil dropped them at the sound of that voice. It wasn't like the others. This one was familiar. 

**_ I can help you~ _ **

**_ Janus and Remus are out of line. _ **

**_ We can fix that!  _ **

**_ Get rid of them for good!  _ **

**_ Don't you want that? _ **

"No." Virgil growled. "As bad as they are, their disappearance could hurt Thomas."

His room disappeared. All that was left was a void of black. It seemed to be alive in someway. 

**_ Do you think I'd give you a choice. _ **

Virgil screamed when several black tendrils wrapped around his legs. They dragged him to the ground where more tendrils encircled him. 

**_ I have waited for so many years.  _ **

**_ Waiting for the perfect moment.  _ **

**_ You have all been drifting away.  _ **

**_ There are rifts between all of you. _ **

**_ Thomas is weak right now.  _ **

**_ You all are.  _ **

**_ I just need one.  _ **

The tendrils began to glow orange. A vial appeared in the coils. Another black tendrils opened the glass. There was a black and orange liquid inside. 

**_ You are connected to all of them. _ **

**_ The bridge between the Light and Dark. _ **

**_ You'll bring them to me.  _ **

**_ If you refuse to obey, _ **

**_ This poison will force you to listen _ **

**_ And it will slowly kill you _ **

**_ As long as you don't resist _ **

Virgil thrashed in his holds. "You won't make me do anything, you piece of shit! I’m not going to hurt them again!” 

**_ Oh! But you will!   
_ **

**_ You seem to forget you have no choice. _ **

**_ I will see you soon, dear Virgil. _ **

A faint chuckle echoed in the void. Virgil continued to fight against his bonds. It was no use. Two tendrils forced his mouth open while another got the vile. He thrashed violently and shook his head. The other tendrils held him down. 

Virgil felt his consciousness fade away as the burning liquid was poured into his mouth. He wouldn’t remember anything.   
.

.

.

“Morning, kitten.” 

“Princey, I will hit you with this pillow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please leave a comment below on what you thought! The feedback really helps me improve and keeps me motivated! 
> 
> If anyone was wondering, here are the references for the Sides! 
> 
> Patton:  
> Blue Eyes  
> Light Brown Curly Hair  
> 5’9  
> FRECKLES  
> Skin has a warmer undertone  
> Round Glasses  
> Softer Build 
> 
> Logan:  
> Grey Eyes  
> Dark Brown Hair  
> 6’0  
> 2nd Palest  
> Lean Muscles (carrying books all day and everyone loves a strong Logan)
> 
> Roman:  
> Brown Eyes  
> Red-Brown Hair  
> 6’1  
> Tan Skin  
> Most Built and Muscular (fighting dragon witches all day gets some muscles) 
> 
> Virgil:  
> Purple Eyes  
> Black and Purple hair  
> 5’5  
> Very Pale skin  
> Slight freckles on cheeks  
> Thinnest (Skips a lot of meals bc his sleep schedule is so bad and his anxiety sometimes prevents him from eating)
> 
> These are all my personal HC and they are by no means original. All are pretty generic. If you guys want Remus and Janus let me know!


	2. The Gangs All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is back together.
> 
> And that certainly means EVERYONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help myself, so I wrote a new chapter as soon as I could! Aka the middle of the night.
> 
> I’ve already gotten such lovely feedback and it means so much! Thank you all for being so wonderful!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Vomiting, Minor Violence

In the kitchen, Patton was making breakfast for everyone. And that meant everybody. He had invited Dr. Picani, Remy, and even Janus and Remus. The eldest side wanted to move forward and be more open.

Logan and Patton were up all night just talking. It was actually the logical side’s idea to gather up every aspect or figment in Remy and Emile’s case. They had invited the two figments before, but they had never included the Dark Sides. 

As he flipped another pancake, Patton’s nerves grew. Virgil would not be happy with seeing Deceit and Remus. The youngest side was unaware of what happened yesterday, so Patton readied himself for the confrontation that would ensue. 

“Patton you are burning that pancake.” 

“Oh! Sorry, Lo, guess my mind is a little scrambled!” 

Logan was about to respond when he realized the pun. He sighed heavily. A loud cackle from Remus made the logical side role his eyes even harder. 

When Patton was going to throw the pancake away, Remus stopped him.

“Don’t waste something like that! I’ll gladly eat it! It’ll taste great once it’s moldy and rotten!” Remus snatched the pancake and threw it into his mouth. “Hm, not bad! I haven’t had anything this good since deodorant became a thing!” 

“Girl, what is wrong with you?” Remy’s voice was thick with annoyance. It was too early and he never liked Remus. The darker side was responsible for so many nightmares that Remy had to constantly fight tooth and nail to get rid of. His sunglasses hid his dark bags. 

Remus gave him a wink. “Wanna find out, Sandman?” He wasn’t in his intricate Duke costumes. All he wore was a loose and ripped t-shirt with zombies on it. His pajama pants had holes in it and were covered in images of maggots and knives. 

“It is **_totally not_** too early to start any fight, Remus.” Janus flicked his partner in the face. “We are here to make amends, not start another unnecessary feud.” The side was clad in his usually attire and was as stiff as a rod. Truth be told, surprising for him, Deceit was nervous. He knew he had gone too far with Roman last episode. 

His thoughts were stopped when a steaming plate of pancakes were placed in front of him. Patton looked at him with a smile. And it was a real one. 

“Thank you, Patton.”

“It’s not problem, Janus.” He winked at the yellow side. His name was used warmly. Patton was trying to make amends as well. 

”Oh this really is a Together Breakfast! We’re all having breakfast and we’re all together! This is great!” Emile dug into his meal. He was the representation of Thomas’s love for cartoons and actually helped him with therapy. Because of Emile, Thomas was able to comfort himself and others. He had on Spongebob themes pajamas and his glasses made him look like the sponge even more. 

”Aw, I’m glad you like it, kiddos! It makes me feel all,” Patton pointed at his pancakes. “fluffy.” 

Three collective groans and two chuckles came from the table. For a few minutes, the conversation was relatively pleasant and everyone was having a good time. 

“ **What are you doing here.”  
**

All of them stopped and turned. It was Virgil. His glare held fury and a promise of death. It was aimed directly at Janus and Remus. Both sides flinched. 

”Well, Virgin, Ol Pat invited us! So don’t even try to make us leave.” Remus barked right back. He saw his twin brother behind Virgil. Roman was looking anywhere but at him. 

The anxious side snapped his head towards Patton. He had already got out of his chair with his hands raised in a placating gesture. 

“Now, kiddo, there’s no need to fight. You missed out on a lot-“ 

Virgil’s eyes were dark. The white of his eyes were black, making his purple eyes glow in a way. Patton swore he saw orange in them, but he blamed it on the lighting. 

**”Fuck you.”** The smaller side seemed to tower over Patton. So much hate were in those two words. Virgil pushed past Patton and made his way to Janus, who had also stood up. 

Logan saw the tears that immediately ran from Patton’s face. His hands were over his mouth and his eyes were wide. He was shaking slightly. In the corner of Logan’s eyes, he saw Roman briefly glance at the two of them. 

“Virgil-“ 

“ **Shut the fuck up!** ” The anxious side snarled at Deceit. Remus was at his side with his mace ready. “ **You slithered your way through everyone’s hearts, but not mine! Why don’t you tell everybody just how evil you really are**.” 

Janus was done with people accusing him of being nothing but a horrible being that must be killed. “You are one to talk, Virgil. Wasn’t it you that convinced everyone to see poor little Anxiety as something other than a nuisance? I’m not the first one.” 

This only enraged Virgil further. “ **Yeah, after years of trying. Do you know what it was like to be hated every second of the day just for existing?!** ”

“Yes. I do. We’re the same, Virgil! I have been loathed far longer than you.” Janus glared down at him. “You’re a hypocrite, and you know it.” 

The shock that overcame Virgil quickly vanished. **_Hurt him. Make him pay. Do it. Do it. DO IT._**

Virgil punched Deceit and tackled him to the ground. Everyone around him shouted at him to stop. He couldn’t. His body wasn’t the his anymore. Words he didn’t mean spilled from his mouth. 

“ ** _You are the worst fucking person I have ever known. I hate you so much. You’ve never done anything right. You think you should be redeemed? After everything you’ve done? No. I’ll tear out your throat before you can even have that chance. I will make sure you go through the Hell I’ve been in for over thirty years. You’ll wish you’ll be dead by the time I’m done with you._** ” Virgil’s face twisted in a malicious grin.

“ ** _I never thought everyone here would be so stupid. I was only planning to get rid of you and that pile of walking garbage. But now, I will get rid of you all. Starting with you!_** ” He laughed as his hands clamped over Janus’s throat. A hoarse and crazed laugh escaped him. It wasn’t Virgil’s. 

Remus and Logan had pulled Virgil off of Janus. His nose was broken, he had a split lip, and his right eye was swollen. The side kicked and screamed at the two to let him go. 

Janus noticed the all to familiar orange mixed with the purple of Virgil’s eyes. His form quickly healed and he stood once more. 

He summoned a yellow snake. It jumped out of his palm and slithered over. The venom was meant to show the true person’s identity. 

Unnoticed, the small snake coiled around Virgil’s ankle and bit him, pumping as much venom as possible. The side screamed from the pain and immediately went limp. 

Patton was trembling so harshly at the sight. His dark strange son had acted out like a crazed animal. He glanced at Roman and saw the same shock. 

While Roman and Patton were paralyzed with fear, Remy and Picani stayed calm. They knew exactly who this was. He had been coming into the deepest parts of Thomas’s mind, where they both reside in and protect. It was a recent occurrence, but his own monstrosities with the signature orange eyes had been around since Thomas was little. 

Virgil was still limp and breathing heavily. His eyes flickered between purple and orange. When it stayed purple, Virgil moved and ran to the garbage can. He violently retched into it. 

Roman was by his side and rubbed his back. He knew something was wrong with Virgil. Nothing would ever make him react in such a way.

Everyone just stood there, staring. 

”What did you do to him, Janus? I saw you summon a snake.” 

“That I did.” Deceit took the now limp snake. He summoned a vial and crushed the serpent in his other hand. It turned into a thick black and orange liquid. “Who you saw was not Virgil. If this was just Virgil’s blood, then that would mean Virgil acted on his own. This, however, proves that Virgil was not behind this.”

Logan immediately took the vial to examine it. The orange swirls seemed to move on its own. He quickly sealed it. “I never thought **he** would come back.” For the very first time, there was utter terror in Logan’s eyes.

“He’s bad news babes. For the past four weeks, he’s been trying to infiltrate Thomas’s subconscious.” Remy took a long sip of his coffee. “There were daily attacks until yesterday. He must’ve got in.” 

Emile looked away. “His creatures were so horrible.” 

”While Remus here causes plenty of nightmares, they aren’t hellbent on killing you. A few bruises and scratches, but nothing that I can’t handle. This, however, is much, much worse.” It was strange to see the sassy aspect so serious. 

It was silent for a moment before Virgil screamed bloody murder. They all ran to the kitchen to see him collapsed on the floor. His hands were covering his ears and his eyes were tightly closed. 

A very shaky Roman looked at them. “I-I don’t kn-know what happened. One s-second he was with me and the next he was c-c-collapsing.” 

Virgil was clearly in a lot of pain. Tears were streaming down his face and his breathing was erratic. 

“Emile, go get the medical bag from my room. It should have everything we need.” Patton was in full Dad Mode. “Remus, I need you and Roman to take Virgil to the sofa.” 

The twins nodded. Both were scared enough that their hate for each other was forgotten. 

Remy and Logan told Patton they would be examining the sample. He nodded. It was vital they knew just what **_he_** was capable of. 

”Where is Virgil’s room, Patton?”

”It’s the black door to the left. Why?” 

“Come with me.” 

“But-“

“Trust me.” 

Patton looked towards the living room and saw the twins watching over Virgil like hawks. He would be in good hands. He nodded at Deceit. 

Once in Virgil’s room, chills ran up and down his spine. Patton cowered at the many spiders decorating the curtains. What scared him most were the whispers.

**Failure.**

**Useless.**

**You will hurt them again.**

**Evil.**

**Evil.**

**Evil.**

“What are these v-voices?” 

“The darkest thoughts of Thomas and Virgil. His room is linked to his subconscious. Specifically, the worst parts. Anything that is bad will reach Virgil’s room in the form of these voices.” Janus kept his composure even though he was very uneasy. 

“How do you know this?” 

“It was the same when he used to live with me and Remus.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“I should be the one apologizing. We used it to spy on you all in a way. It was also how we could quickly travel from his Subconscious and back. Virgil’s room was some sort of threshold.” 

Patton’s heart ached at the thought of Virgil having to listen to all of these hateful thoughts all of his life. No wonder he was so spiteful towards Thomas and the others in the beginning. 

”There should be an area where you can travel to the subcon- There it is!” Behind the bed was a darker part of the room. It was clearly meant to be ignored and hidden away. Deceit reached down. “If this is the area my hand should disappear.” He put his gloved hand inside. It did disappear into the wall. 

A cold and clawed hand grasped onto his.

“PATTON. HE KNOWS OF THE AREA FOR SURE.” Janus struggled to free himself.

Patton screamed at the sight before composing himself. He got behind Janus and pulled as hard as he could. “LEAVE JANUS ALONE.” The yellow side grunted in pain. 

With one final push, Deceit was freed and without a glove. “We don’t have much time before he comes.” 

Both ran to the living room where Remus and Roman were arguing. 

“This is your fault!” 

“You asshole! How is it my fault?! What did I do this time!” 

“Obviously, your other dark friend did this! You knew this whole time!” 

“I hate him! Why the fuck would I ever be friends with him!”

“BECAUSE YOU ARE BOTH EVIL!” 

“I AM NOT EVIL. YOU PIECE OF SH-“

Patton cleared his throat. “That is enough, both of you.” Each twin went dead silent with the stare Patton gave them. Roman slightly glared at Patton before moving his attention back to Virgil. 

The side was even paler and covered in sweat. He was sleeping with labored breaths. Emile was wrapping Virgil’s ankle with some gauze. He gave a weak smile at Patton and Janus. 

“He has a fever. 106. He also vomited again.” He gestured towards the red bucket. “It’s _black_. I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

The moral sighed went over and held Virgil’s hand. “I’m so sorry, kiddo. We’re going to make you feel better, I promise.” 

Janus looked at the sight. Despite everything, he cared for Virgil deeply. It hurt to see him like this. For years, he lives with Virgil and treated him like a little brother. 

He saw how Roman had buried his head into Virgil’s neck. It was no secret that Roman loved Virgil. Janus saw how tired and utterly shaken Remus was. The moment he sat down, the Duke hugged him tightly and mirrored what Roman was doing with Virgil.

Deceit rested a hand on Remus’s back. He noticed that Roman was looking at them. An indiscernible expression was on his face. 

“I’m sorry for what I said to you yesterday.” Janus sighed. ”I know that it was too far.” 

”It is alright.” Roman raised his head. He rested a hand over Virgil’s hair, gently carding his fingers through it. “I wasn’t exactly kind to you.” 

“Roman, I-“ 

“PATTON. THIS IS URGENT.” Logan came running into the room. Every side startled except for Virgil. “We were comparing this sample to the samples Remy took from the creatures he fought.” 

The figment next to him nodded. “Yup. We found that they are made of the same thing. Which is bad news, babes. He can control this stuff and make it into large things that spell out N-O. And that stuff is somehow in Virgie.” 

”Oh my god.” Patton whispered. “That’s why he lashed out like that.” 

“I am not sure what the next course of action is.” Logan admitted. “This is-“ 

“Horrible.” 

Once more, the sides and figments all looked at the voice. It was Virgil. He sat up as best as he could. 

”I don’t remember anything past me punching Deceit.” Virgil was by no means comfortable with his presence. But he was too tired to fight against it. “Sorry about that.” 

”I deserved it in some way.” 

He felt a hand squeeze his. It was Patton. Memories of this morning flooded into his head. “Pat, I didn’t mean-“ 

“It’s alright, kiddo. I know you didn’t mean to do it.” 

“Do you know what happened to you Virgil?” Logan adjusted his glasses. He was relieved to see that Virgil was awake. However, there were more pressing matters at hand. 

“No. I woke up fine today. Then, all of a sudden, I was so angry at everyone.” Virgil rubbed at his stomach. “And in pain. It was unbearable until I hurt Deceit....Janus.....”

“Did you consume anything that would cause your gastrointestinal discomfort?” 

“I don’t remember eating anything yesterday besides popcorn with Roman.” 

Logan nodded. “Well, maybe this will help you remember.” He lifted the vial to show the moving sludge inside. It seemed to try to move towards Virgil. “This came from you.” 

The youngest side’s eyes were wide. “What? N-No. That c-can’t be in me. That’s impossible.” 

“But it was, Stormcloud. You were screaming in pain and wouldn’t let anyone touch you. I needed Remus to help me lift you to the couch.” Roman’s teary eyes met Virgil’s. So it was true. He looked to his right and saw Remus looking at him. 

“It was pretty bad.” The Duke said. 

Virgil was silent. 

**_ They are lying to you!  _ **

**_ You were marvelous! _ **

**_ I underestimated you! _ **

**_ You really are a monster! _ **

**_ So hateful and angry!  _ **

**_ And powerful. _ **

**_ Don’t let them pull you down. _ **

**_ You can join me.  _ **

**_ With your fear and my anger, _ **

**_ They will all fall.  _ **

”I hear him.” Virgil clutched at his head. “He’s talking to me.” 

Janus put a hand on his shoulder. “What is he telling you?” 

”Gah!” The side hunched over in pain. It was like a red hot knife was being stabbed into him over and over again. “H-H-He wants me to- Ah!” Virgil yelped as another surge of pain went through him. 

“Do not listen to whatever he has to say, Stormcloud. I know your strong enough to fend him off like the fiend he is!” Roman took Virgil’s hands into his own. They were trembling violently. He gave them a squeeze. “Remember your breathing technique, amor.” 

Virgil gasped for air. It hurt so much. 

**_ Stop fighting it.  _ **

**_ It will only worsen the pain. _ **

**_ Comply and you will survive.  _ **

**_ Hurt them.  _ **

**_ Do it.  _ **

**_ Do it.  _ **

**_ DO IT. _ **

“ **NO**!” Virgil screamed. “ **I WILL NOT HURT THEM NOW MATTER WHAT YOU DO.** ” 

**_.... _ **

**_.... _ **

**_.... _ **

**_ Fine.  _ **

Everyone stared at Virgil with worry. His shaking had ebbed all of a sudden. The air was heavy with dread. 

The commons began to fade away. Thick, black smoke covered the entire area. A low, dark chuckle broke the silence. 

“ _ **It feels so good to be back**_.” A shadowy figure whispered. Black tendrils escaped from him. “ _ **Your little outburst, dear Virgil gave me just enough time make my grand entrance! I should be thanking you.**_ ” 

Two orange pinpricks glared gleefully at the others. The tendrils inspected them. 

“ _ **My, my. You’ve all grown so much. I love the new outfits. Very fitting**_.” 

“You are not welcome here.” Patton stood on shaky legs. A tendrils immediately sliced a deep gash against his cheek. It didn’t heal. 

“ _ **That’s rich coming from you. Didn’t you invite everyone to have breakfast? Guess my invitation got lost in the mail, hm?**_ ” 

Two tendrils wrapped around Remus and Deceit. They poked at the two sides. 

“ _ **You even invited them. I thought you hated anything deemed as evil**_.” The voice grew angry. “ _ **But here we are**_.”

Loud footsteps echoed through what used to be the commons. “ _ **No matter. I guess you’re all wondering just what I did to your dear, little Virgil**_.” A luminous smile broke across the figure’s face. “ _ **He’s simply my little servant**_.”

”He is not some object-“

“ _ **Dear Prince, calm yourself! Virgil is essential to my plan. You seem to forget what he is. Or what he used to be.**_ ” 

Virgil stared right at the crazed, orange eyes. “ **Don’t**.” 

“ _ **No need to hide something so wonderful, Paranoia.**_ ” Another chuckle escaped his cold lips. “ _ **Don’t you remember all of the hallucinations you gave us? The nightmares you gave Thomas? You hated him and them just as much as I did! And now, you’re defending the same people who saw you as nothing but a nuisance.**_ ” 

The Light Sides flinched at the last part. It was no secret that they treated Virgil terribly in the past. 

” _ **What’s done is done.**_ ” The room grew impossibly darker. “ _ **I’ve waited for so long for this moment. You all forgot about me, locked me away. But, now, I’m free.**_ ” 

The tendril returned to him. They glowed a bright orange. It illuminated a scarred and long forgotten face. 

” _ **You’ll never forget me ever again.”**_

A scythe formed into his clawed hands. He raised it high over his head. 

“ _ **I am CRONUS**_.” 

The weapon crashed down and every side and figment went unconscious. 

Cronus smiled. It was all going according to plan.   
.

.

.

Joan and Talyn went to Thomas’s house to find a ghastly sight. They were planning on hanging out 

The normally warm and comforting apartment was cold and dark. 

”Thomas? Are you there?” Joan asked. They had never felt so unsettled. Something was up. Their friend hadn’t even greeted them with a hug. The door was unlocked. 

Talyn began to head up the stairs. “He could be sleeping.” They shrugged.

”It’s 4 pm.” 

“Well, you know how Thomas is with his sleep schedule.” 

They opened the door to Thomas’s room and gasped. Tayln screamed. 

Thomas was collapsed on the bathroom floor. He was unconscious in a pool of his own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cronus arrives! And he is thrilled. 
> 
> ;) 
> 
> Leave your comments below! This was quite the chapter, and I would love to hear from you all!


	3. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides wake up in an unknown place. 
> 
> And an unknown side makes his intentions known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! There was a power outage last night in my neighborhood, so I had some time to spare! On my phone, I wrote this whole chapter! 
> 
> Thank you all for your responses! We’re just getting started! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING:  
> Gore and Violence, F-Slur used once, Past Self Harm,

When the sides and figments woke up, they were in the middle of a forest. 

“Where are we?” Patton rubbed his head, he sported a splitting headache. He looked around and saw the others were just as confused as he was. 

Roman stood. “My kingdom.” 

“You are not a monarch Roman, nor do you have a kingdom. We are simply in a deep section of Thomas’s conscious.” Logan adjusted his glasses. 

“Actually I do. Follow me.” The prince had a serious expression on his face. He was in his full costume. Roman helped Virgil up, who was still incredibly pale. Without any fight from the smaller side, Roman scooped Virgil up. He was far too weak to object. All that the purple-haired side did was tuck his head into Roman’s neck with a groan of pain. 

“Roman wh-“ 

“My brother isn’t lying, Logan. I am called The Duke for a reason.” Remus had appeared right next to the side. He was in his trademark ensemble. It was strange to see him so solemn. 

In silence, the group followed Roman out of the forest. It ended at a cliff. A great castle was in the distance. Powerful phoenixes and dragons flew overhead. 

“This is the Imagination.” Roman said proudly. “Where all Thomas’s hopes and dreams reside in.” 

“And nightmares!” Remus’s added with a grin. 

“Yes. That to.” 

Patton was in awe at the sight. He never would have believed he’d see an actual dragon. As beautiful as it was, there was pressing matters. “How do we get out, kiddo? This place is great and all, but we need to warn Thomas.” 

A grunt sounded from behind the moral side. Remy was leaning against a tree with a scowl. “We can’t. Thomas is asleep. Only when he’s conscious, can you leave this place. It was a decision Roman and I made. If the creatures we fight were able to leave the Imagination at night, Thomas would be plagued with nightmares.” He finally took off his glasses to reveal two very tired gray eyes. 

Picani noticed this and the state everyone else was in. “I think it’s best we all bunker down for tonight. It’s been quite the experience for all of us-“

A loud yelp from Virgil startled them. His eyes were scrunched together. He seemed to be mumbling to himself. Roman adjusted his hold to see what was wrong. 

“Cronus is here.” Were the only words Virgil said before passing out again.

Each side looked around in panic. Roman and Remus has their weapons at the ready. Janus had not uttered a word the entire time, but he summoned an army of small snakes. 

“ ** _Enjoyed the little nap?_** ” Cronus stepped out of the dark forest. A scar ran from the top of his lip to the middle of his neck. Another long scar was across his nose. The third scar went to his forehead to his right eye It was completely black with only a speck of orange as a pupil. 

Cronus had long dark hair pulled into a ponytail. He had an undercut and the sides of his head were shaved in a way that resembled skulls. 

He wore black, spiked bracelets made from leather. Inside each spike was the vile substance that creates his tendrils. His long leather jacket reached his mid calf and the sleeves stopped at his elbows. The inside of it was orange. It matched the ripped and ragged tank top. His black pants were extremely ripped. In general, the crazed side looked terrible. Even Remus looked better.

Cronus sported a black necklace with an orange scythe as the charm. It was his weapon. His black boots were ripped and beaten up. All of his ensemble had rips and holes in it. 

“We are _**not**_ done with the games, Cronus. They are **_totally_** interesting.” Janus glared daggers at him. “What do you want.” It wasn’t a question, but a demand. 

“ _ **You already heard Virgil say it, Jay**_.” 

Janus scowled. “Ssssspit it out.” 

“ _ **Control**_.” 

At thar point, Patton had enough. His eyes began to resemble those of a frog. He was furious. The eldest side stood tall in front of Cronus. 

As the First, Patton had the most authority over all sides and aspects. Everyone had the instinctual need to obey. 

“You will not do anything of the sort, Cronus.” For the briefest moment, there was a hint of fear in Cronus’s eyes. 

“ _ **Oh! But I already have~**_ ” He snapped and Virgil pushed Roman away. Cronus chuckled darkly as the younger side struggle to remain in control. “ _ **You’re too late. Thomas is in the hospital right now**_.”

“What!” 

Another loud cackle escaped him. “ _ **When you all went down, Thomas followed suit. I watched as he fell. Watched as his head hit the bathroom counter then the floor. His friends saw him in a pool of his own blood**_.” 

Patton, to everyone’s utter shock, _growled_. “Hurting Thomas is out of the damn line.”

Every side cowered at the eldest side. All except three people. Logan, Janus, and Cronus. Most people forgot that Logan is the second eldest. He appeared the moment Thomas spoke his first word. 

“ _ **A minor thing really. If everything has gone to plan, Thomas should be in a comma for several weeks. All the time I need to-well, I won’t reveal everything just yet**_.” 

“YOU SON OF A-“ Roman charged with his sword. He aimed to kill. That was until a purple leg stopped him. It clanged against the strong appendage. Was it made out of metal? When he looked up to see the owner, his heart dropped. 

Virgil looked him straight in the eyes. 

“ _ **Ah ah ah, Roman! Your dear Stormcloud will not hesitate to kill you. Any attempt to harm me will get you a first ticket to hell from him. See those fangs dripping with venom? Those six extra eyes can track you all down. And his four spider legs? What fun! I’ll leave you too it! Tah-Tah!**_ ” Cronus then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, laughing. 

In seconds, Virgil pinned Roman down to the ground. The prince immediately dropped his sword and put his hands up. 

“Virgil! It’s me, Roman!”

Patton and Logan tried to get closer, the hiss Virgil let out said enough. They come any closer, Roman would be killed. 

A leg pushed into the fanciful side’s left shoulder. The end of the leg was pointed and acted as a spear of some sort. Roman yelled in pain. 

“Don’t do this, Virgil! I know you can fight it. You aren’t like this!” 

Virgil continued to bore feral eyes into what was once his boyfriend. 

“S-Stormcloud please-AGH” 

The leg in Roman’s shoulder twisted around. Blood began to pool from the wound.

Remus flinched at the sight of his brother screaming in pain as Virgil continued to twist his extra appendage into his shoulder. He would remove the leg completely from the wound before violently stabbing back in. Again and again and again.

The squelch of flesh breaking and blood oozing disturbed even him. A sickening crunch of bone made Remus grow pale. Usually, he’d laugh or be the one causing the sounds. It was so much different when Remus saw that it was his twin brother. With care, he adjusted his mace. 

“This isn’t you, Virgil! I know it isn’t! You’re kind and sweet. You’d never do anything to hurt someone!” 

Roman saw that there was more hesitation. Maybe a bit of recognition. 

Even as his wound bleed heavily, he smiled at his love. 

“I know we’ve had our fair share of disputes. And I wasn’t fair nor kind to you. I regret what I did every day. Because I know just how wonderful you are.” 

Virgil’s eyes grew wide. The fully orange color of his pupils began to subtly flicker. A hand touched his cheek, and Virgil didn’t move. 

“I was so scared to say it, but I love you Virgil, mi corazon. I love you more than anything. I’ve never felt like this with anyone.” He was still losing blood. Roman’s shoulder throbbed in agony. 

“No one has ever supported me like you do. You may not think it, but you are the most beautiful being on this planet. You’re the strongest person I know. You’ve made me a better man. Well, side.” 

The leg finally removed itself from Roman’s shoulder. Virgil was breathing heavily. His arms that were pinning Roman down were trembling. He saw the orange of his eyes grow weaker and weaker. 

“There you are, Stormcloud.” 

“......R-R-R-Roma-man-n?” The croaky and shaky voice of Virgil whispers. Tears immediately began fall from his face. 

Without a second thought, Roman leaned up and held Virgil close. He sobbed loudly into his chest. The prince just soothed his hands over his Stormcloud’s hair. 

“I’m s-so s-s-sorry-“

Roman shushed Virgil. A string of broken apologies came from the smaller side. He held him tightly.

All the while, Patton and the others were still very much present. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Patton leaned down and ruffled Virgil’s hair. “We’re going to set up camp, okay?” 

Virgil nodded. He was still buried in Roman’s broad chest. 

Patton would leave them be. It didn’t start stop the unease that settled into the parental sides mind.

.

.

.

Emile and Patton were out looking for any food. They left quite recently. 

Night had fallen long ago. The faint crickets were heard. 

Logan stared into the fire Remus had made. He never considered that Roman was an actual prince. The logical side believes it was all a farce. Make believe. Now, he heard the roars of dragons flying overhead. 

“Cronus is more powerful than I thought.” Deceit took off his bowler hat and sighed heavily. His serpent eye glowed in the night. 

“What was he like in the past?” Logan asked. 

“Constantly pissed off.” The duke rolled his eyes. “But he was also a prankster. One time, he poured ice into Dee and I’s pants!” Remus laugh fell short. 

Remy and Logan continued to look at the two dark sides. They had no memories of Cronus. 

Sensing the upcoming barrage of questions, Janus spoke. “He was very protective of Thomas. Whenever he saw him being mistreated, Cronus sought out for justice.” 

“It didn’t take long for that ‘want for justice’ turned into a desire for revenge.” As he said this, Remus’s face twisted in a malicious smile. “Cronus turned that resentment and anger towards us! Hah! I still remember the first time he tried anything! I knocked him unconscious with one swing of Betsy here!” He held up his prized mace. 

“Once Virgil arrived, it got worse.” A faint look of regret flashed in Deceit’s eyes. “He saw how you treated us and Virgil. Cronus spread his hate to him.” 

Remus took Janus’s hand. “We didn’t do anything to stop it. At the time, we saw nothing wrong with it. ‘Hey the newbie is getting some balls for once from the orange guy.’ If we knew he’d do this shit, I would have killed him.” 

The logical side had one question. “What occurred when Virgil began to spend his time with us?” 

There was a look of pure regret on both of their faces. Deceit’s human eye grew watery. 

“When Virgil left-“

“Abandoned us, actually.” 

“Remus,” Janus said exasperated. “We didn’t give him a good reason to stay.” 

“He still left us! Virgil sees himself as above us! Even now!” 

“You know Virgil, if anything, he sees himself as the worst!” It was very, very rare to hear Deceit yell. The event was just as shocking as Patton cursing. Remus scoffed and stormed out.

“What exactly did you two idiots do to make Virgil leave?” Remy tilted his sunglasses to peer directly into Deceit’s very being. The figment could be terrifying when he wanted to be. 

Janus stayed silent. 

Remy was having none of it. “What was so bad that Virgil left the one place he called home?” Anger was clear in his voice. 

The side looked away.

Ignoring, Logan’s demand to stop, Remy grabbed Janus by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against a tree. No fight came from the half-serpent. 

“I have known Virgil since the moment he was created. What. Did. You. Do.” 

“It was fourteen years ago. Thomas had just turned seventeen a few months ago...” 

.

.

.

“Why did Thomas agree to go to that party? There could be alcohol and drugs there!” Virgil worried his lip. 

“Oh, please, it’d be fun for the little faggot! Just imagine what’d he’d be like as a junkie!” Remus cackled. It had only been a year since Roman and Remus had officially split apart. A year since his twin brother practically disowned him. It left the side very angry. “Who knows, maybe he’ll finally get some action!”

“Remus! Shut the fuck up! He’s not going to that party.” 

“And you think you have any control over the matter, Paranoia.” Janus appeared out of nowhere. His scowl bore into Virgil. “We are hated by those Light Sides. They’d kill you before you’d even had the chance to say ‘Hello.’”   
  


Virgil hunched into himself. “I just-“ 

“Want to help? Oh, Virgil, don’t you know what we are?” Deceit began to move toward the shaking side. “We are seen as dark. We are seen as evil. Who is the one that gives Thomas all those panic attacks? Who is the one that constantly makes him second guess himself? Who is the one that makes him miss out on so many opportunities? And who was the one,” Janus was close enough to Virgil this the snatched him by the arm. The sleeve of his hoodie was pushed down and Virgil’s pale arm was there for all to see.   
  


Scars, fresh and old, littered the arm. Some were deep and others shallow. They went up and down or right and left. Virgil did it to himself. He was the only one that heard the darkest thoughts of Thomas. Virgil tried to keep himself under control, but he had failed. 

Deceit threw him to the ground. 

“Who was the one that made Thomas think of hurting himself? Who was the one that made him actually grab a razor until the others forced him to immediately drop it? Who was the one that prevented him from seeking help? You. It was you.” Janus looked disgusted at him. “Patton himself told me to make sure you stay far away from Thomas.” 

Virgil stayed on the ground, trembling. He knew he was crying, but he didn’t care anymore. “I protect him from danger. I was the one who told him to drop the razor. Not the others. It wasn’t me who told him to do it.” 

The other two sides stayed silent. Neither of them believed him. 

“If I’m so unwanted, then I’ll just go.” Virgil stood on shaky legs. “Everyone hates me and makes sure to remind me every second of every day!” 

He brushed himself off and glared daggers at the two. “I can’t take this anymore. Tomorrow morning, I am gone. I’ll make sure you’ll never see me again.” With that, he was gone. 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Say hi to Cronus then! Your old pal would be dying to see you!” 

.

.

.

“Virgil meant every word. He was gone. We thought he was lying.” Deceit finished. His voice was cracking. 

Remy slapped him hard across the face. “And I had to give him a place to stay until the other finally accepted him.” With that, he glared at Logan. “You ‘Light Sides’ treated him like he was some bad guy.”

“I thought Thomas’s thoughts caused Virgil’s scars to appear. And I believed those thoughts were because of Virgil. In the past, Virgil would have a black eye because Thomas was scared _of_ having a black eye. I didn’t even think that he did it to himself.” 

“We made him leave, didn’t we?” Remus came back from the forest. 

Throughout it all, Logan stayed quiet and listened. He hasn’t noticed the single tear running down his face until he heard it splat onto the grass. Another tear came and Logan was very confused. He took off his glasses to wipe his eyes. It didn’t help. 

“Do you regret what you did, Janus?” Logan had never sounded to quiet. 

“When it sunk in that Virgil was really gone, I shut down to say the least.” Those were the darkest time for Janus and Remus. He would never admit just how much of a wreck he was. The yellow side drowned in regret. All that he wanted to do was find Virgil and say how sorry he was. And maybe...

Hug him. Like Patton had did to Janus after the latest episode. 

Deceit shut his eyes, hard. He would not cry. It was alright if Virgil would forever hate him. He didn’t deserve his forgiveness. 

“Did you get the chance to apologize?”

His eyes grew strained at Logan’s words. Janus breathed heavily until he could speak again. “No. I tried, but Virgil wanted nothing to do with me. I doubt he ever will.” 

Remus looked at Logan. “Look, specks, I know we didn’t really answer you question. Cronus was gone way before Virgil left. The guy left when Thomas was 10. He locked himself away in Thomas’s subconscious. We don’t know why.” 

The three were silent for a long time. Only the crackle of the fire could be heard. 

“We found some fruit and vegetables!” Patton smiled widely at them. His arms were full of apples, mushrooms, tomatoes, celery, and others. 

A soaked Emile came out with two large salmon. “And I caught some fish from the river nearby!”

They saw how quiet the other sides were. Tension was thick in the air. Something definitely happened, Patton frowned. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Just some chit chat between us sides. Don’t worry, Pat.” Remy winked at him. “Those look good, Em!” 

“Thank you, Remy!” If you squinted, you could see the blush on Picani’s cheeks. 

Patton carefully placed the food on the ground. He had taken off his cardigan to add a protective layer for the items. 

It was still silent. 

At least it was until Roman showed up.

“I have arrived! You fellows are in my kingdom and it is my duty to make sure you are all accounted for!” He had his left shoulder in a sling fashioned from his trademark red sash. Virgil was next him, pointedly looking away from them all. His eyes were red and puffy. 

With a snap, he summoned a large pot. “It seems that you have collected some dinner already! No matter! I will create the most amazing stew to ever stew!” Roman made a grand pose. No one would suspect that he was still in tremendous pain and had just sobbed his eyes out. Except for Virgil who was the one that dried those tears. After the anxious side himself had a severe panic attack. 

“That sounds delicious, kiddo! I’ll help you with it!” 

Roman’s smile immediately fell. He hasn’t actually spoken to Patton ever since the whole ordeal with Thomas. In a uncharacteristically monotone voice Roman responded. 

“Sure, Patton.” 

The moral side’s heart twisted at that. He knew exactly why Roman was so distant. And it was Patton’s own fault. He promised himself and to Roman that he’d make it right. For now, they had to get food ready for the others. 

While Patton and Roman began to slice up the fish and vegetables, the other sides chatted quietly. Logan had offered to help, but Patton refused. He knew that Patton needed some time alone with Roman. 

“How are you feeling, Virgil?” Logan tried to speak to the youngest. He had sat himself next to Logan and turned away from him. 

“M’fine.” 

“I hope you are not upset with me when I say that I do not quite believe you.”

Virgil tensed. “Well, pocket protector, how would you feel if you broke the person you care about’s shoulder? Or almost downright killing him? Acting like some monster.” His words were harsh but still a mere whisper. 

“Under the circumstances, you were in, I would not see myself as a monster. Would I regret what I did? Of course. However, I would not have been in control of my body. Just like you. Why would I feel such a way about myself when it was the fault of a third party?”

The side beside him fell silent. 

“You know that it was not your fault, do you not? Cronus took over your being without your consent. It was not your choice to injure Roman.”

“How do I know that I won’t do it again?” For once, Virgil looked at Logan. His calm and reassuring stare was comforting in a way. 

Logan sighed. “It is inevitable that Cronus will try to control you again. However, you were able to fight against his control. He wanted you to kill Roman. And you did not. I believe that your resistance can only get stronger.” He tried to smile at Virgil. 

“Roman does not put you at fault in any way. We all know that it was Cronus that hurt Roman. Not you, Virgil.” 

Virgil looked away again. “What if I hurt you guys?” It was said so quietly that no one except Logan could hear. The absolute fear in his voice was clear as day. 

“You won’t. Like I said before, it would be Cronus injuring us. He will not get far either as you have been resisting. We wouldn’t see you in a different light at all Virgil. You aren’t a monster.” 

“How do you know that? Didn’t you see wha to turned into?”

“Yes, I did. And Patton turned into a thirteen foot tall amphibian. Do I see either of you differently, no. Patton is still my husband and you are still my friend.” Logan was sincere. He meant every word. Even when Virgil began to cry again, Logan wrapped him in a tight hug. 

“We will be with you, Virgil. It will be alright. I can guarantee it.” 

.

.

.

Cronus sat in his throne made of rotten bones and musty leather. His lair in the subconscious was hidden well. It would take days for someone to reach his humble abode. 

His minions were hard at work. Making new poisons or sharpening weapons. They were made of the same substance as his tendrils. Their faceless forms varies in shapes. Some were humanoid while others were more animal-like. 

“My lord!” A servant ran in. “Prince Roman still lives! Virgil did not get rid of him like you ordered.” 

He simply shrugged. “ _ **I figured it wouldn’t work**_.” Cronus growled in annoyance when he realized he’d have to do more work.

“W-What do we do n-no, my lord?”

“ _ **I need that Prince to die. He controls the Imagination and prevents it from escaping into Thomas’s mind**_.” The side grinned. “ ** _Gather up the minions. Tell them to make their worst monstrosities_**.” 

The servant nodded hurriedly. “Yes, sir!” 

He held a hand up. “ _ **Wait. I forgot something. Make sure whatever creature you make carries my poison. If Virgil cannot get rid of Roman. I know exactly who can**_.” 

“M-May I ask who, my lord?” 

“ _ **Isn’t it obvious? His twin brother.**_ ” Cronus summoned a black goo and made it form into a mace. “ _ **The Duke of Nightmares.**_ ” 

With precision, Cronus threw the mace at the servant. He screamed as he was reduced to the black slime he was born out of. Cronus, smiled. 

“ _ **REMUS**_!” 

Cronus laughed and laughed in his rotting castle. “ ** _BRING HIM TO HIS KNEES. HE WILL BE NOTHING BUT A MINDLESS SLAVE TO ME._** ” 

His minions cheered.

“ ** _YES. YES! GET EXCITED. REJOICE! WE WILL FINALLY BE BACK IN BUSINESS_**.”

The roars of his servants was deafening. Cronus held up his scythe high in the air. 

“ ** _GO NOW! GO. GO. GO!_** ” Cronus relished in the screams. His loyal servants left immediately to get to work. 

Cronus grinned widely.

“ ** _It has begun_**.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst train! A new tag has been added for the self harm mention. I’ve suffered from self harm before and Deceit and Remus’s reactions are similar to the reactions my parents had when they first found out. 
> 
> However, people can change. Just like my parents have. Same thing for Janus and Remus. I will delve more into their past in future chapters! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and make sure to leave your thoughts below!


	4. The Return of a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy god mother,
> 
> From rags to riches, she’s the baddest of 
> 
> OH LOOK A FUSION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 700 hits? That is insane! Thank you all so, so much!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Non consensual kissing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Heated Kissing, Arguing

Virgil was in that dark void again.   
  


When he looked around, he saw that he was in his old clothes. Black leather fingerless gloves, black converse, black ripped jeans, a black shirt, and his signature checkered hoodie. The sight made him feel sick. He wasn’t this person anymore.

“ _ **But you are, dear Virgil**_.”

From the shadows, Cronus emerged with a calm smile. No tendrils accompanied him. He was alone. 

“ _ **I have watched from the sidelines for years. You can’t fool me**_.” The orange side circled Virgil. “ _ **You have fooled the others. Making them think you’re Anxiety. Something that is actually positive.**_ ” 

Virgil clenched his fists. “I _am_ Thomas’s anxiety.” 

“ _ **Are you? I thought you were his paranoia. I mean, you did appear after Thomas’s house was robbed when he was five. Shouldn’t anxiety keep him wary, not make him cry every night and beg his parents to remove his windows? That doesn’t seem very productive now does it?**_ ” Cronus stopped in front of Virgil. 

Said side was still. 

“ _ **You may believe that you have changed. Believe that you’ve become more than blatant and unreasonable fear**_.” Cronus rolled his eyes. “ _ **Even Janus could tell what a lie you’ve been telling yourself. And everyone else**_.” 

“What do you want, Cronus.” 

His hand pressed against his chest in mock offense, “ _ **Me? I don’t want anything. I’m simply paying you a visit**_.” 

The air grew very, very cold. 

“ _ **And I wanted to thank you**_.” 

Virgil stepped back in shock. “W-What.” 

With a chuckle, Cronus stated, “ _ **For injuring Roman. You didn’t kill him, but you’ve weakened him greatly.**_ ” 

When he saw the look of fear in Virgil’s eyes, Cronus giggled. “ _ **What? You think I didn’t know? I see everything. With my poison in you, you’re just another pair of eyes and ears for me.**_ ” 

“You won’t fucking win, Cronus. You’re insane to think l’ll let you use me anymore.” 

Anger surged through Cronus. “ _ **You’re an idiot, Virgil. I can use you like the puppet you are whenever I want. You’ve done my bidding**_.”

“No. I haven’t.” 

“ _ **But you did~ Those spider legs of yours were covered in my poison. Said poison is now in Roman’s system. It isn’t enough to control him, but he will be in absolute agony. The flesh on that wounded arm will most likely rot. I have many toxins in that poison. So much that I can’t remember them all! Maybe you already did kill him. Albeit his death is going to be excruciatingly slow**_.” 

Cronus went up to Virgil and touched his cheek. All of a sudden, the youngest side was paralyzed. 

“ _ **You like it? I’m able to restrict you movements**._” He smoothed his thumb over Virgil’s cheek. “ _ **Roman did get lucky. Too bad he forgot that you belong to me. My dear puppet**_.” 

In a sudden movement, Cronus kissed Virgil passionately. With his poison, he forced Virgil’s body to move on his own. 

Without his consent, Virgil’s arms wrapped around Cronus’s neck and drew him closer. The orange side smiled as he begun to open mouth kiss Virgil.

His tongue had prodded at his lips, and Virgil’s traitorous body allowed him access. 

When Cronus finally pulled away, Virgil’s limbs were freed and without Cronus’s control. His knees buckled to the ground. 

Cronus leant down and yanked Virgil by his hair to face him. “ _ **I control every muscle, every bone, every goddam cell in your body. You’re my marionette and I’m the puppeteer**_.” 

With that, Cronus left, swallowed back into the void. 

Virgil lay motionless.

“Virgil?” 

He didn’t respond.

“Darling, are you alright?”

Nothing. 

“You must wake up, you’re having a nightmare.” 

Virgil didn’t move. 

“Please, mi corazon, it’s Roman.” 

Roman...

“It isn’t real, you are with me.” 

What had he done?

“Stormcloud, please.” 

The darkness began to fade away. Virgil felt warmth all around him. Like an embrace. 

“Roman?” 

“There you are, my love.” 

Virgil saw that he was in the forest. Everyone around them was asleep. Logan and Patton were to the left cuddled together, Remus and Deceit had intertwined their legs, and Remy was using Emile’s lap as a pillow. 

He felt Roman’s hand cup his cheek. It was warm and gentle. Not at all like the cold hand of Cronus. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Not really.” Virgil leaned into his touch. “Turns out Cronus can talk to me when I’m asleep to.” 

“What?! Darling, what happened-“

“Kiss me.” 

Roman blinked a few times to process. “As much as I’d like to, princess, I need to know if you’re okay.” 

Virgil pulled Roman closer, careful of his shoulder. “I’m fine. Now, come here.” 

“Wait-“ 

The smaller side kissed Roman, long and sweet. It didn’t take long for the prince to melt into it. He wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist and kissed him deeply. 

Both were desperate for the other and wanted a way to forget the day’s events.

It was Virgil’s choice to let Roman part his lips with his tongue. He relished in the fact that, no, he was the one in control of his body.

A loud whine escaped from Virgil, as Roman kissed along his neck. He left trails of love bites.

“Kitten, you have to be quiet.” Roman purred at him. “Or else the others will wake up.” 

Another needy whine came from him. 

“Do you like it when I call you kitten?” 

Virgil panted as Roman sucked hard into his bare neck.

“I think you do, my love. Do you like it when I call you that? Do you like being spoiled like the wonderful princess you are?” Roman kissed Virgil passionately. He had to keep himself from moaning as Virgil pulled at his hair. 

“F-Fuck Roman.” Virgil was breathing heavily between the heated kisses. 

“You don’t know what you do to me, princess.” This time, a muffled groan escaped him as Virgil’s tongue entered. “You’re so breathtakingly beautiful, Virgil.” 

“Pr-Princey-“ He cut himself off with a moan as Roman began to smooth his hands over Virgil’s thighs. His touch was featherlight and he needed more. 

Roman was happy to oblige. 

Their make out session lasted a very long time. No side woke up. Roman pulled Virgil against his chest.

“Do you want to talk about that nightmare, Dark and Stormy? You normally don’t wake up from a nightmare asking me to kiss you. 

Virgil swallowed the lump in his throat. “I wanted to get Cronus’s taste out of my mouth.” 

It took Roman a bit to connect the dots. Once it did, his blood began to boil. “He kissed you.” 

The calmness in his voice unsettled Virgil. He could only nod. 

“And I kissed him. I reciprocated.” Virgil quietly said. He waited for Roman to start yelling, saying that the wants to break up with him. 

Instead, Roman leaned back to look at Virgil. There was so much concern in his eyes. “My love, I’m so _sorry_ that I wasn’t there.” 

“W-What? Aren’t you upset?! I just admitted that I cheated on you.” 

“Virgil, I’ve known you for years. And I know that villain is controlling you. You’d never do that. And you’d never hurt me.” Roman gestured to his shoulder.

“But-“

“No, Virgil. It wasn’t your fault. Do you understand me?” His voice was gentle. 

Virgil began to tear up. “I’m sorry-“

“Come here, mi amore.” Roman drew him close once more. 

A wet laugh came from the smaller side. “God, I’m so sick of crying.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be back to being my edgy knight tomorrow.” 

They smiled, letting sleep overcome them.   
  


.

.

.

“We must head back to my kingdom! It is the only chance we have at defeating Cronus.” Roman held his sword high in his right arm. 

“Can’t you just, summon a dragon and fly us there?” Remy asked. 

“I can’t summon any creatures in the Imagination. They already exist within the kingdom. Dragons are far too prideful to allow us to ride them. And you can’t ride a phoenix because, well, it’s on fire. Griffins and manticores are very aggressive.” The prince thought for a bit. “We may encounter some horses. They will most surely help us! I cannot count the number of times I’ve been aided by them!” 

“Guess we should stop _horsing_ around and get going!” Patton adjusted his glasses. The prince gave a strained smile. Making stew with Roman yesterday didn’t help things whatsoever. Neither of them had the courage to speak to the other. 

“We _hoof_ to hurry.” Logan winked at Patton. The loud laugh from his husband was worth the logical side’s embarrassment. 

“Holy shit, that was cringe.” Virgil shook his head. 

There was a quiet chuckle from Janus, but Virgil chose to ignore it. 

“Where are we going, Roman?” Emile asked with a smile. He was so excited to be in such a fantastical place! It was so much better than the cartoons! 

“If we are going to defeat Cronus, we’ll need a new wardrobe-“

“Apologies, Roman, but why do we need a change in clothes? That will not aid us whatsoever.” Logan adjusted his glasses. He only got an annoyed look from Roman.

“Let me finish, O Smart One. We’ll be making a stop at Fairy Godmother’s house. She knows not only what clothes to give us, but great and powerful weapons! It was she who created my sword after all!” The prince pat the holster containing his sword. 

“It was where I got my baby!” Remus waved his mace high in the air. “She’s a bitch but man does she know how to accessorize!” 

The brothers took the lead, for both of them knew their way around the Imagination. Roman refused to look at Remus and tried to get ahead of him. 

Everyone shook their heads and began to follow the twins. 

.

.

.

After three hours of walking, they hit a cross road. It didn’t take long for the twins to start arguing. 

“No! We go to the left and through the river!” Roman shouted.

“Go left? Are you dyslexic or something? We need to go to the right!” Remus screeched back.

“Uh guys-“ Patton tried to interject.

“This is my kingdom! I know it far better than you! All you know how to do is ruin it!” 

“Your kingdom? Hah! I’m more of a king than you’ll ever be!” 

“I’m the one that cleans up your messes!”

“They aren’t fucking messes! You’re just have that sword stuck up your ass!” 

“At least I’m respected!” 

Remus growled at that. “Then why does everyone hate you, dear brother?” His grin was full of malice. 

His words made their mark on Roman. Any attempt to be civil was thrown out the window. The prince was livid.

“I’m glad we split up. Anyone that is stuck with you is doomed to live a terrible life. You’re nothing but a nuisance.” 

For once, Remus’s front fell. You could see the hurt as clear as day in his green eyes. “And you call yourself a hero?”

Roman stormed off without another word.

The others finally decided to step in. Janus, Picani, and Logan went to Remus while Virgil, Patton, and Remy went to Roman.

Remus began to breathe heavily. He fell against the tree he stood by. There was a slight tremble in his hands. 

“You must know that this confrontation will not benefit anyone.” Logan tried to be comforting. He still wasn’t used to the side. 

Picani put a gently hand on Remus’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that happened, Remus. But Logan’s right. Arguing won’t solve anything. I know how much you want to be with your brother-“ 

“I don’t want anything to do with Pretty McFucker Boy.” Remus said lowly. 

“Remus, look at me.” Janus cupped his cheek. “We have been hated for years. Pushed aside and labeled as ‘dark and evil’. Now, things are changing. We’re being seen as sides, Remus. Thomas trusts us-“

“He accepted you, Dee. Thomas said nothing about giving me a seat at the table.”

“Thomas and the others have come around. If they don’t accept you, then I will reject my new position.” Janus looked straight at Remus. He meant every word. 

This surprised the Duke. “Janus, you can’t-“

“But I can. And I will. You are just another, essential part of Thomas.”

Logan nodded. “You are still his Creativity. Thomas is able to expand the content he makes with your help. You may be his impulsive thoughts, but Thomas has already accepted you. It may seem hard to believe but it is true.” 

“And that is amazing! You have to recognize yourself as a side, not a nuisance. Many people say things they don’t mean when they are upset. That’s the main reason characters separate in the middle of a movie! I know it’s not easy and it never will be easy. After all, it’s not easy being green!” Emile squeezed the Duke’s shoulder. “You’ll have us!” 

Remus smiled. It wasn’t a menacing grin at all. He was happy. 

Janus couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen him like that. All he knew now was that he was going to do everything in his power to make that smile stay.

Meanwhile, things were not going as smoothly with Roman. 

“Why did you even come here, Patton?!”

“Because I want to help you!” 

“Liar! You’re just here to make me feel worse for what I did!”

“Roman-“

“No! You don’t know what it’s like!” Roman’s hands went limp. “You don’t know what it’s like to have someone tell you how inadequate you are. That your ideas are idiotic and unoriginal. That it’s your fault Thomas isn’t happy. That everyone would be better off without me.” 

Roman wasn’t done. “You are never on my side! It’s always Roman’s fault! Blame it on dumb Roman! He doesn’t have any good ideas! And guess what, Pat? You don’t do anything to defend me! In fact, I bet you agree!” 

The moral side was crying. He had no idea. How could he if he never even asked Roman. Patton was too choked up with guilt to speak. 

“And you have nothing to say. So that’s what you really think, isn’t it? You agree with Janus, don’t you? I’m the evil twin, right? Right!”

“No! Roman, you never were!” Patton shouted. “I don’t think you’re evil. Neither of you are.” 

Roman stopped dead. “What.” 

“There is no evil twin, Ro. There never was.” Patton took a step closer to Roman. “I know I didn’t make you feel that way. For years, I was so caught up in making Thomas the best person he could be that I wouldn’t accept anything bad. I was wrong, Roman. No one is perfect, including Thomas. The good and bad parts of you are what make you so special. It took me so long to realize that.” 

Virgil had been trying to comfort Roman before he blew up at Patton. He took his hand in his own. “Roman, everyone saw me as evil. As a bad part of Thomas. But there is no bad part or good part. There’s just a part. We’re parts of Thomas. That’s all there is to it.” 

The only side that had yet to speak was Remy. He was as bad as Logan when it came to emotions. “Us gals are all important. Including Remus and Janus. You deemed them as bad cookies, but forgave Virgie here. Who used to be just as ‘bad’ as the others. So what makes them undeserving of a second chance?” 

Roman sighed. He felt Virgil squeeze his hand. 

“We’re all stuck in this shitty situation, but we need to stick together. I’m not comfortable with Janus and Remus either. But we can’t defeat Cronus without them.” Virgil smiled. “You told me how I make you better. The same things applies to you. It applies to all of us. We need each other.” 

“I haven’t been a very good Morality. But I want to improve. I’m sorry Roman for making you feel like that you were anything less that amazing. Because you are so, so incredible and special. What do you say, kiddo?” Patton held his arms out for a hug. 

He got it. 

Roman hugged him tight. There came a muffled string of apologies from him. Patton shushed him and stroked his hair.

“I love you so much, Ro.” Patton said with a soft voice. 

“I love you too, Pat.” The prince’s voice was still muffled. 

“Uh, did I show up too soon?” Remus and the other sides appeared. 

Roman ended the hug to look at his twin. The sight of puffy eyes on Remus made him realize something. 

Remus was just as hurt as he was. 

“You are fashionably late as usual!” 

“Oh, please, I wouldn’t have even shown up!” 

The brothers laughed. There was an awkward silence. 

“I’m sorry for how I have treated you. A prince should be noble and compassionate.” Roman looked at Remus for once. “You are not evil. You never were. I was the terrible one. I said such horrible things. How could I even be a hero when I’m just-“ 

The prince was cut short by Remus. “Shut up. Just shut up.”

The Duke had ran to Roman and captured him in an embrace. Neither of them could remember the last time they hugged one another. 

Roman stood shocked for a bit, eyes wide. Tears came to his eyes and he hugged Remus back fiercely. 

There was a glow all around them. A shine of red and green light. In a flash, it was over. 

An eight foot tall man stood in replacement of Remus and Roman. He had a short beard and a long cape that was black on the inside and red on the outside. His left eye was green and the right was red. Wavy brown locks mixed with white flowed in the wind. The man wore Roman’s suit mixed with the shoulder’s and octopus belt from Remus’s outfit. It was dark grey instead of white with a mixture of red accents on the right and green accents on the left. 

“Oh! Why, hello! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you all! My name is King Romulus! I am Creativity!” He made a grande gesture with both arms. When he saw Virgil and Janus he smiled widely. “How lovely! It’s great to see you my loves! Hah! I just made a joke!”

Romulus picked up Virgil and Janus and have them a squeeze. “You guys are so tiny! Oh, what fun!” He kissed both surprised sides’ cheeks before he let them down. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, big guy?” Patton looked downcast. “I probably caused you to split up in the first place. Me and my morals, huh?” 

There was a chuckle from the fusion. “My, my Patty Cake! I thought I was the one with the outlandish ideas! It was bound to happen eventually, but I’m finally back and-wait!” Romulus took hold of Patton’s hands. When he saw the ring on it, he squealed. “You got hitched?! To who?!” 

Logan cleared his throat, albeit sheepishly. “That would be me, Romulus. I proposed to Patton ten years ago. Even I cannot figure out why he acquiesced.” 

“Loggie proposed! I knew it! You’ve had a crush on him since he showed up!” Romulus smiled at a now blushing Patton. “I can’t believe I missed the wedding!” 

“There was never a proper wedding in a sense. It was more like a glorified movie night.” Patton giggled. 

“That will not do! When this saucy side is defeated and turned into worms meat, you shall have a holy matrimony!” 

Remy lifted his glasses. “Worm what now?” 

“King Romulus seems to use Elizabethan vernacular. You see, worm’s meat is another way of saying dead meat or rotten flesh. And saucy-“ 

“Remy! It’s been forever, my sleeping beauty!” Romulus lifted Remy off the ground in a hug. “Still a caffeine addict?” 

“Still lack an attention span, babe?” 

“No! I heard what Loggie said! You’re so smart!” He carried Remy in one arm and Logan in the other. The logical side was beyond flustered. 

Emile smiled at Romulus. In fact, he was beaming. “You’re a fusion! Roman and Remus together is Romulus! And you’re a FUSION!!!” His voice was high in excitement. 

Romulus looked at Picani. He gingerly place Logan and Remy down to hold Emile. “Thank you for all of your help, Doctor. You sure helped this fusion.” 

“Aw, it’s not problem, buddy!”

“We should totally go on a Steven Universe binge! It will be the sleepover of the century!” 

“Oh my land, yes!” 

Romulus placed Emile back on the ground. “Now, we must head to Fairy Godmother’s cottage! It will be a journey filled with peril and heartbreak. Are you ready for danger? Will you be prepared to face the horrors of the Imagination? Or will you die trying? Let us start this deadly adventure-“

“Honey, are you trying to make the stroll to my house seem like an escapade again?” An old woman with a light blue dressed stared at Romulus. 

“Maybe...” 

“Well, you all look like shit. Come on, let me get you some proper gear. You must look fabulous when facing Cronus.” 

With a wave of her wand, the sides and figments were in Fairy Godmother’s large cottage. Outfits were everywhere. From dresses to armor, she had it all. 

“I got to admit, this is pretty cool.” Virgil said in awe. 

“I know it is.” She took a line of measuring tape from a cupboard and began to get Virgil’s dimensions. “Hey, sweetheart?” 

“Yeah?” 

“How would you feel if I made you a bow and arrow?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Next chapter, the sides and figments get a new wardrobe and some new weapons! If anyone has any suggestions for what Patton, Remy, Janus, Logan and Emile should wield, comment it down below! I certainly need some ideas! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and be sure to leave a comment! I love hearing from you and your feedback really keeps me motivated!


	5. Fairy Godmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upgrades! Upgrades! Hear all about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR OVER ONE THOUSAND HITS! IT MEANS SO MUCH AND IM STILL IN SHOCK!
> 
> I asked you guys last chapter to send me ideas for weapons for the rest of the gang. Usually, I respond to each comment, but I decided not to. I didn’t want to give anything away. Don’t worry though, I read every comment and I wanted to thank you all for your recommendations! It was very hard to decide because they were all excellent! I’ve deleted the Announcement Chapter now that the sides and aspects have their respected weapons! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Mentions of Self-Harm, Guns, Knives

“A what?!”

“You heard me, deary.” Godmother snapped and the measuring tape flew back to its cupboard. “Blue! Cletus! Come here!” At that, a bird and a dog came into the room. 

Patton squealed at the brown and white spotted greyhound. Said dog wagged its tail and licked the side. 

The bird was a blue jay and flew around Romulus. He raised a finger that the bird landed on. It fluffed it’s feathers and chirped happily at Romulus. 

“I’ve missed you, Blue.” The fusion chuckled. Blue fluttered around him before going to Fairy Godmother. 

“You’ve been here, Romulus?” Logan raised a brow. 

“Of course! She made me this,” With a wave of his hand, a mighty axe appeared. It was somehow taller than Romulus. The warrior axe had intricate carvings that symbolized the two brothers. One side of the blade had Roman’s shield and the other side had Remus’s sword. The body of the axe was made of thick and strong wood. Tentacles and swirls were carved into it.

The very bottom was metal and had a crown engraved into it with the words 

_**Fratres Ab Aeternitate** _

“How did you create this?” The logical side examined the weapon. Logan was beyond confused. 

“Magic!” She saw the look he gave her. The fairy sighed and took out her wand. “You always were a difficult one to convince, Logan.” With a flourish of her hand, her simple and cluttered cottage changed.

The wooden floors were now black marble and the stone walls were white velvet. Each outfit fluttered around to a their corresponding areas. Sofas and a wide coffee table appeared. Surrounding the inside of the home was a bright blue river. It seemed to shimmer and there were specks of rainbow in the water. 

“Do you believe me now, Logan?” Fairy Godmother looked at the astonished side. He nodded wordlessly. She winked and turned back to Virgil. “Now, how about that bow?” 

“I don’t think I can use a bow. Thomas doesn’t know anything about archery!” 

“And Thomas doesn’t know Spanish, but Roman does. You’re able to learn things on your own, you know.” 

Virgil sighed. He didn’t want to admit how clumsy he was. When he tried to help Patton bake cookies, Virgil tripped on nothing and ended up spilling flour all over himself. “You need precision and accuracy for that. Not to mention steady hands and calm mind. I’m the embodiment of anxiety. If anything, Logan should get the bow.” 

A large hand touched his shoulder. He flinched hard at the unsuspected touch. It was Romulus. The fond smile on his face remind him of Roman so much that it made Virgil blush a little. 

“It may not seem like it, but you’re meant to use a bow and arrow. Fairy Godmother knows that it’s the best choice for you.” Romulus gave his shoulder another squeeze.   
  
Virgil looked back at Fairy Godmother. “Alright. I’ll take it.” 

“Excellent! Cletus, please help with Virgil’s new outfit! I have some ideas already!” She waved to them all and went to a different room to start making the weapon. 

The greyhound barked and grabbed fabrics and leathers to show Virgil. He licked the side in excitement. 

“I like my look, I don’t think I’ll need to change it-Oh wait! That looks pretty cool!” Virgil took the sample of a thick black fabric with purple stitches. Cletus barked and took him by the sleeves to see Fairy Godmother. 

Meanwhile, the others had situated themselves on the couch. A flying plate of cookies and jams went to them. Logan was the first to eat the snacks. He was very pleased to see that the jams were Crofters.

“This place is kinda great, babes. I would totally come again.” Remy smirked as he ate a cookie. He had met Fairy Godmother before but he’d never been to her cottage. “What do you think you’ll get, Em?” 

Emile blushed. “Probably nothing. Fish are friends, not food! I don’t want to hurt anybody!” He fiddled with his pink tie. 

“Hah! That’s supper funny, babe. You’re hella strong. I’ve seen you fight in the subconscious again those gross creatures. You’re a perf’ fighter.” The sleep figment adjusted his leather jacket. Remy saw the bright red blush on Emile’s face, he looked kinda cute. At that, Remy immediately looked away and coughed. “Not as good as me though.”   
  
Janus raised a brow at the flustered leather clad figment. He turned and nearly shrieked when he saw Romulus staring at him intensely. 

“What is it, Romulus?” 

His green eye shown brightly. Remus was mostly in control. “You’ll look cool with some daggers, snakey! A total badass!” 

The nickname ‘snakey’ was not new. But he hasn’t heard it for years. Only Romulus called him that. Remus never did because it reminded him before being split up. Any links to Remus being Romulus was destroyed. The Duke made sure to never use ideas or nicknames Romulus came up with. 

It surprised Janus that he missed that nickname so much. He shook his head. “Why should I have knives? I _**love**_ the idea of using those things.” Deceit rolled his eyes. 

Patton smiled at Janus. “I don’t know. It’ll be a _knife_ choice for you.”

“Was that a pun.”

“Not my _sharpest_ , but yes.” Patton bit his lip to conceal his laughter. A loud groan from Logan made him crack up.

“I could have married anyone, but I married you.” Logan threw his head back with a sigh. However, a smile was on his face. 

Janus gave a small chuckle. He went quiet. There was a lot on his mind. There hadn’t been any signs of Cronus today. It made him uneasy. The twisted side was waiting for the time to strike.

He had already gotten Virgil. 

Did he ever apologize? Now that Janus thought about it, he never did. Virgil had barely spoke to or acknowledged him. 

“I can practically see the smoke coming out of your ears, Dee. What plagues you?” Romulus stared at him. 

“It’s nothing.”

“That’s a lie.” 

Janus huffed. “How can we know that Cronus isn’t attacking some other part of Thomas’s mind as we speak?” 

The king thought for a moment. “It doesn’t seem like Cronus to do that. He likes a good fight. If he’s really doing anything, we’d know.” 

There was just idle chatter as the sides and figments waited for Virgil and Fairy Godmother. They thought it was going fine, it was just taking a while. 

* * *

“I look ridiculous!” 

“You look amazing!”

Virgil scowled. He had on black leather boots with spikes on them. They went to his knees and straps were all over them. His ripped jeans were replaced with stretchable black pants. Attached to each thigh was a dark purple leather quiver filled with arrows. 

He would be lying if he said the arrows weren’t impressive. Each had carvings on them. Stitching patterns, spiderwebs, and clouds with lightning covered it. They were made from black wood. The Virgil noticed that the fletching, the feathers of the arrow, were different colors. 

Black meant it was a normal arrow. If the fletching was purple, it was coated with Virgil’s one venom. 

“You have a spider’s venom. But you also carry your own toxins. The ones that bring hallucinations or paralysis. I know that you don’t like that part of you, dear. But you should embrace it. It could be the thing that saves your life and other’s.” 

It took a while for him to allow Fairy Godmother to extract a few drops of venom from Virgil’s fangs. He had to turn into his arachnid form. 

There were other colors as well. Somehow, Fairy Godmother made some with explosives. Those arrows were marked with red feathers. Grey fletching were arrows that acted like grappling hooks. The end of the arrow would extend and provide him a cord to climb onto. 

Virgil’s signature hoodie was turned into a cloak. His hood was still there. He wore a thick leather choker on his neck. It was also spiked. However, each spike was actually the head of another arrow. All that Virgil had to do was pull on it and a metal arrow would fold out. Each arrow had an ‘element of surprise’ as Godmother put it. She didn’t say anything else. 

His purple shirt became a tank top. Black stitching was added to it. Virgil’s arms were left bare. This is what he was the most upset about. 

“Deary, why do you think you look ridiculous?”

“It’s just my arms-“

“The scars? Oh, honey, don’t be ashamed of them. They’re proof of the battles you’ve won.” Fairy Godmother took his hands in her own. “I know I’m not the one to tell you, but you truly shouldn’t be upset. It’s a testament of your strength. If you are uncomfortable, I will understand.”

Virgil looked down. Her words were similar to Roman’s when he learned of his scars. He had been clean for almost a year. “No. It’s fine. I think Roman would appreciate me finally wearing something besides a hoodie. He’s always wanted me to not be afraid of showing my arms.” He tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

“Don’t worry, dear. I’m making you some arm guards and gloves, so you won’t be so uncomfortable.”

“Thank you. I haven’t really told Patton and Logan yet. Logan’s definitely suspicious though.” 

“He isn’t Logic for nothing.” She laughed.

Blue had been flying all over the place to help Fairy Godmother with the fabrics and measurements. The poor bird was exhausted. She landed on Virgil’s head with a tired chirp. 

Cletus brought a dish of nail polish for Virgil to choose from. He wagged his tail even harder when Virgil scratched behind his ears. 

“Let’s go for black and purple, bud.” He wanted to stick to his favorite colors. The greyhound nodded, and the other polishes disappeared. 

Virgil hadn’t painted his nails in months. He had just forgotten really. His muscle memory came back the moment the brush hit his finger. 

Behind him, Fairy Godmother had almost completed the last of his outfit. She used her magic to have her sewing utensils do it themselves. And at a rapid pace. Her many other birds and mice helped the process further. 

“Seems like we are done!”

“Really? Wow, that’s still surprisingly fast.” Virgil was still painting his nails. He sat on a desk that had appeared out of nowhere. Blue was sleeping on his purple hair. The side was working on a stitching pattern with the purple polish. 

“Blue only nests in people hair if she really likes them. She’s only done it to me and Roman.” 

“You two really are out of a fairytale.”

“Of course we are! Thomas has an Imagination inspired by Disney. I’m the classic Fairy Godmother with a twist. I don’t just make clothes. I’m able to use the magic of the Imagination to create weapons. All sides and figments have a dedication weapon. Our main goal is to protect Thomas and make sure he’s healthy and happy. We all have symbols, so I can manipulate that to create a weapon. Roman, for example, had a shield with a castle. That means protection, prosperity, strength, and bravery. You all can summon your symbol, so I just take it and dip it in the waters you saw in the living room. That is The River of Creation. Pretty neat, huh?” 

Virgil was taken aback from that. “So, how’d you know I would have a bow?” 

“Years of experience have taught me how to read and predict people.” 

The side had finished both hands. Somehow, the polish dried instantly and looked like he had already put top coat on. Virgil mentally shrugged and chalked it up to magic again. 

Godmother took the arm guards. “They were harder than I thought to make!” 

Virgil was handed the black leather gloves. It went to his elbow. Only his thumb and index finger were partially covered. The rest were free. It was very thick and there were two spiked buckles at the forearm. He put both on and admired the look. 

“Fine. I guess I don’t look ridiculous.”

”I knew it! Let’s go show the others! I bet they’re excited to see you!” 

* * *

Logan and Janus were in the middle of a heated argument. 

“Why must you always impersonate me? Surely if you’re to be trusted, there wouldn’t be a need for that!”

“Listen, Logan, I’m sorry okay! There, happy?!”

“No. You have pretended to be me several times! Am I that easy to imitate?” Logan had blow up at Janus when he saw Deceit turn into him for the umpteenth time. They were all bored, so the side decided to impersonate the logical aspect. 

Janus sighed loudly. “You know what? Yeah! You are! And I only did it because no one would listen to me!”

Logan scowled. “Ah, of course. How did I not think of that.” His voice was robotic. 

Romulus was struggling to keep it together. He did not want to be separated. All he wanted to do was see Virgil. 

“Idiot One and Idiot Two. Shut your traps! I’m getting a headache listening to you bicker!” Remy lowered his glasses to give them a cold glare. 

Emile had tried to separate them, but it was impossible to make Logan stop talking when he was angry. His rants, heated or not, could not be stopped by anyone.

“Lo, I agree. That’s enough. We aren’t here to argue.” Patton held his hand. “Janus if we really can trust you, can you promise to me, to all of us, that you won’t pretend to be any of us anymore?”

Janus went silent. 

“Please, Janus. You can’t keep doing this anymore. If we’re going to move forward, we have to change.” 

“Fine. I will not imitate any of you again.” 

“That is satisfactory to hear.” Logan was still heated. He gave one final glare before sitting back down with Patton. 

Just as things calmed down, Fairy Godmother appeared from thin air. 

“I know you’ve all been waiting! I’m happy to say that the wait is over!” She snapped and the lights went out. A small stage manifested. The only lights were those of the spotlights. 

Romulus began to shake with excitement. And because he was becoming even more unstable. 

The fairy went to the stage. “This was quite a hard transformation. It was all worth it in the end. Say hello to the new Virgil!”

Said side tentatively walked out of the curtains. Virgil gave a small wave. 

“Kiddo! You look amazing!” Patton gave him a hug the moment Virgil went down the stairs. “Look at all those spikes! My dark strange son is so handsome!

“Thanks, Pop-Star.” 

“Awww, you used a dad themed nickname!” 

Virgil chuckled. He looked at Romulus to ask what he thought. 

Romulus was trembling. 

“Hey, you okay?”

The king’s hands shook before one gave a thumbs up. His smile was strained. 

“Romulus?”

“I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ROMAN NO!” Romulus shouted at himself. His form glowed and began to shift. He completely separated and two familiar sides grunted from the fall. 

Roman jumped to his feet and scooped Virgil up. He immediately started covering his boyfriend’s pale face with kisses. 

“Roman!”

“I can’t help it! The moment I saw you walk out, I just had to cover your face with kisses!” Roman gave him another peck to the cheek. “You’re so beautiful, Stormcloud. How can I not do anything?” 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright! Put me down, Princey!” 

“Sorry, my Imbalanced Chemical Romance!”

The prince gave him one more kiss. He couldn’t help himself. Roman settled for having an arm around Virgil’s waist.

His shoulder still throbbed in pain. Roman couldn’t feel it when he was Romulus. Now, he did. The prince pushed through it, not telling anyone.

Roman had no idea that his whole body was now filled with Cronus’s poison. 

“Didn’t know you were into so much leather, Roman!” Remus cackled. He sat next to a tired Janus. 

The prince rolled his eyes. They couldn’t know. 

Remy and Logan went to Virgil to look at his new ensemble. 

“Gurl, you look deadly! I thought I was the one with leather!” Remy gave Virgil a hug. “And, wow, you got a big taller!” 

“Fuck off, I’m not that short! You’re 5’8!”

“That’s several inches more, babe.” 

“I must say that you both fall short.” Logan smirked. He seemed to tower over both of them. The smirk faded when he realized he’d just said a pun. Patton’s loud laugh was confirmation. 

“Dad joke!” Patton was chatting with Fairy Godmother and Picani before he heard Logan’s pun. He all but sprinted like an excited puppy. 

“Never intentionally!”

“Aw, come on, Microsoft Nerd! You don’t want to admit that you like puns! We all know you did it on purpose!” Roman laughed. 

“If you want to see something I did on purpose, then,” Logan grabbed Patton and kissed him deeply. The kiss lasted for several long seconds before Logan releases a very surprised Patton. “That was intentional.” 

Patton’s face was redder than anything. “L-Logan! You c-can’t do that!”

“I was not doing anything wrong, Patton. Shouldn’t I be allowed to show affection towards my husband of ten years?” Logan looked extremely smug. The logical side was easy to fluster, but Patton was almost impossible. 

“Get a room!” Remus hollered. A wolf whistle came from Janus. 

Fairy Godmother watched the exchange. “You two are next up. Before that, it’s time for Virgil to get his bow!” 

They all quieted and went to sit on the couch. Virgil followed Fairy Godmother to a pool of water. 

“Alright, deary. I need you to summon your symbol.” The old fairy gave him a warm smile. 

Virgil breathed deeply. He thought of his insignia. A thunder cloud. It was purple and had a plaid pattern on the bottom. The image of it was clear in his mind. 

He had closed his eyes to concentrate. When he heard the chuckle from Fairy Godmother, he opened them. A small purple cloud with a thunder bolt going through it had appeared. 

“You did excellent, sweetheart!” She gingerly took the tiny cloud and put it in the water. The whole room went silent. Everyone wanted to know what Virgil’s weapon of choice would be. 

The water shown with purple and somehow black. It began to shake and swirl. Once it calmed, Fairy Godmother reached into it. 

“Like I said, you’d be given a bow.” She held up a large black bow. 

Virgil took it and looked at it in awe. Like his arrows, the bow had carvings of spiderwebs and stitches. In addition to those, there were roses, skulls, and his spider. The largest carving was Virgil’s personal symbol. At the bottom of the cloud were three words. 

**_Vigilance and Protection_ **

“What do you think, Virgil?” 

He thought for a bit. “I love it.” 

.

.

.

Fairy Godmother had taken Logan, Patton, Remy, and Emile. She hadn’t created outfits in a long time, so Virgil was a warm up for her in some way. 

Roman had left as well. The fairy needed an extra set of hands. Although, Virgil felt she had purposely taken everyone except for the two Dark Sides. 

Now, Virgil was left alone with Remus and Janus. He wanted to disappear.

The tension was so thick you couldn’t even cut it with a knife. No one was willing to say the first word.

What is there to say? ‘Hey I’m sorry for ruining your life.’ Virgil thought bitterly. He couldn’t remember the last time he was in a room alone with both of them. 

Except the day he left.

Virgil wrapped his arms around himself. He hadn’t talked to them about it. Why should he? They didn’t care. 

“Virgil, I like the the new outfit.” Janus said. The side looked very uncomfortable. He gave a small smile at Virgil. 

The younger didn’t reply. He fiddled with the black string of his bow. His finger then traced one of the roses carved into it. Virgil was reminded of Roman. 

Janus sighed. “Virgil, I-“

“I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Virgil-“

“What are you going to say? Are you just going to shove your little ‘victory’ in my face? Remind me that you’re better? Say how wrong I am. Is that is?” Virgil’s words came out as a snarl. 

Remus looked at him. “It wasn’t really a win for him.” 

“Really? Getting control over Thomas wasn’t a success for him?” 

“I’m not Cronus.” Deceit said darkly. He took of his bowler hat and rubbed his eyes. The left side of his hair was a bright yellow. Janus rubbed his face with another sigh. “I want to protect Thomas just like you. But I can’t do that if we’re still at each other’s throats.”   
  
“Well, shit, I sure do wonder why.” 

“When you left, it broke us. I believed you were lying. But you weren’t.” Janus spoke quietly. He looked down in shame. “There are lies and tricks and terrible people in the world Thomas lives in. I should have never let one of them be me.” 

Virgil didn’t say anything. His chest began to tighten as he remembered the night that he left. 

“What I did to you was horrible, Virgil. I never even considered that you were hurting. My job is to see the facades and lies. And I didn’t.” The side looked directly at Virgil. “I’m sorry, Virgil. For everything that I have done to you. I know now that I was wrong.”

Janus broke his stare. 

“V, I know I’ve been an ass, and I always will be one. It’s just what I do. But I shouldn’t have said some of the things I did. I’m sorry too. I don’t blame you for leaving. We felt for the longest time that you abandoned us. Our heads were stuck up our asses.” Remus glanced at Virgil. 

His purple bangs covered his eyes. He was looking at his knees. 

“I told this to Patton previously. The number of times a person must apologize before they’re deemed toxic depends. If they’re truly trying to improve then they shouldn’t be considered bad for you. But if they aren’t making an effort to change and continue to hurt you, then they are bad.” Janus paused. “I haven’t apologized much. Even though I should. It is clear that I hurt you and the others. I don’t want to continue being ‘enemies’ with you Virgil. I understand that you must hate me-“ 

“I don’t hate you, Janus.” 

Virgil saw the look of shock in Deceit’s eyes. It almost hurt to see him surprised at the thought that he didn’t hate him. Despite everything, Virgil couldn’t bring himself to hate Janus. 

“Believe me, I tried. I wanted to hurt you just like you hurt me. At the end of the day, I couldn’t.” Virgil sighed. “It’s hard to think that you’ll change.” 

“Virgil.” Deceit made sure that he was looking at him. Hesitantly, Janus took off his right glove. It was a sign that he was being vulnerable for once. With his human hand now bare, he steeled himself to take off the left glove. His hands shook. “I promise to you that I will be better.” 

He raised both hands. His left hand was covered in scales. Claws were at the end of his fingers. Deceit absolutely loathed them. It was the main reason he wore gloves. The only thing he couldn’t cover was his face, but Janus could hide his hands and body. It was a constant reminder that he’s a Dark Side. Evil per say. Not to be trusted. 

Virgil and Remus were taken aback. They hadn’t seen Janus take his gloves off since they were young. He always had the left one on at the very least. Only a few times, he’d have to remove the right if it got dirty. Never the left. 

“I don’t trust you.” Virgil looked down. He thought for a very long time. Like it or not, Janus was essential to Thomas’s well-being. If Janus was that willing to show Virgil he’d change by showing himself at his most vulnerable, then maybe Janus could improve. Just like he did. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t try to. I’m expecting you to keep that promise.” 

Janus smiled. It was a real, genuine smile. “Thank you, Virgil.” 

It was a step, a small one, but a step nonetheless. Virgil returned to inspecting his new bow while Remus and Janus began to talk again.

“What is it like being fused?” Janus was truly curious. He hoped he wasn’t prying too much. 

“It’s like committing vehicular manslaughter. The car is me and the guy I ran over is Roman the Prissy. We’re not meant to combine. Turns out the body gets stuck underneath the car. So now we’re fused together! Think of it like we became the mutant cars from, well, Cars!” Remus crossed his arms. “We become a completely different entity that has our looks. We’re not just Roman and Remus. It’s a new person.” 

Janus needed a few seconds to let that sink in. Leave it to Remus for using those kind of analogies. “That made more sense than I thought it would. Did you miss being Romulus?”

The Duke grew quiet. “I did. It felt pretty damn....nice.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft. 

On queue, Roman burst out of the room. “Can you three please come here?! We’re having an....issue....with Logan and Patton.” His suit seemed disheveled and his normally immaculate hair was all over the place.

“What happened, Ro?” Virgil immediately got up. The other two followed him into the dressing room. Needless to say, the sight they saw was...

Interesting.

“Wait, so I’m your husband?!” 

“ _Yes_ , Logan.”

“No, you’re not! I’m married to Patton!” 

“Sweetheart, I’m Patton!” 

“He’s my husband! You’re not!” 

“Logan!” 

A very loopy Logan was sprawled on a chair. He seemed to be glaring at the moral side. 

Remy greeted them. “Oh, thank god. Logan accidentally touched a flower with an aphrodisiac. The dog was bringing it to Fairy Godmother for some potion and Dr. Crofters decided to pick it up.” His outfit was slightly modified. He still had his leather jacket. Each side of his torso had a leather strap that carried throwing knives and throwing stars. His black pants had leather straps attached. They were studded and all of them had his symbol, a coffee cup with shades that had sand as the steam for the coffee. 

“Lo, I’m Patton!” 

“You are?! Why didn’t you tell me!” Logan grinned and grabbed Patton. He pulled him close and began to kiss him. “I married you?!” 

Patton giggled. “Logan!” He squealed when Logan continued to pepper his face with kisses. 

The others just stared. Logan rarely showed Patton affection in public. He always reserved it for closed doors. The only proof that Logan and Patton were married were their rings and that Patton never shied away from kissing and hugging Logan. 

Remus and Roman gave each other a look. Taking the other’s hand, a flash of red and green spread over the room. A very cheeky king greeted them. 

“Loggie, I thought you hated PDA!” Romulus plucked Logan from Patton. The logical side pouted.

Logan’s blue-grey eyes were replaced with pink glowing ones. His pupils were blown with the aphrodisiac. 

Fairy Godmother had changed his outfit. She gave him fingerless gloves, a vest that held bullets, tranquilizers, and small grenades in the many pockets, and a holster with a black pistol on each thigh. His tie had been turned into a bandana wrapped around Logan’s neck. The logical side’s dress shoes were replaced with black combat boots. 

“Romulus! Let me go!” Logan whined. He fought against the larger side. All he wanted to do was be with Patton. 

Said side smiled at him. He didn’t have anything new on besides having tan cargo pants that had Patton’s heart symbol on each pocket. Said pockets held small bullets and colorful rocks. His cardigan was wrapped around his waist and he wore a belt over his shoulder that held more ammunition. 

“Logan, it’s okay! You can kiss me all you like when this is all over!” Patton pecked Logan’s nose. However, Logan took the opportunity to kiss him again. The kiss was long and sweet. “Aw, I love you, Lo-Lo!” 

“Don’t encourage him, Pat! He’s more slippery than Janus!” The king struggled to hold Logan. 

“We are **_never_** going to remind Logan of this.” Deceit smirked.   
.

.

.

“I did what?” It took over an hour for Logan to snap out of it. 

“You guys are so cute! It’s like Jack and Sally, you’re simply meant to be!” Emile laughed. His clothes were modified quiet a bit. The sweater vest he wore became a cloak. His pink tie was a long scarf. He had a belt with different vials and crystals. Picani’s shirt was now a brown tunic and his pants were leggings. His new boots were brown that faded to pink at the top. They went to his knees and were made from a soft material. The inside of his cloak and boots were lined with pink fur. 

Remy glanced at Emile. “You look like a wizard.” 

“I sure do feel like one with this cloak!” He giggled. 

“You look great, Emile! And Logan you were such an adorable baby! You wouldn’t stop hugging and kissing me!” Patton gave Logan a peck to his cheek. The logical side seem to have malfunctioned.

“That is a falsehood. I do not recall engaging in such things with you.” Logan’s red cheeks didn’t help him. 

“Actually, teach, you did.” Virgil took out his phone and showed Logan the video he took. It was of Logan practically on Patton’s lap and kissing his cheeks repeatedly, stating Patton was ‘The sexiest man in existence’. “You touched some flower that had an aphrodisiac.” 

Logan somehow for redder. He made a strange noise which sounded like a groan. Everyone had to bite their tongues to not laugh. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Lo. It was cute.” Patton gave Logan a hug. “I love it when you kiss me or call me Honeybee or Darling. It makes me feel all warm inside!” 

The logical side accepted the hug. He would never live this down, would he? 

“Alright, boys! Your Snake Man was the most difficult of them all!” Fairy Godmother stepped out of the dressing room with a shy Deceit. “Here’s the new Janus!” 

Deceit didn’t have his hat on for once, so his yellow hair was on display. He still had his gloves, but everything else was new. Janus wore a long black jacket that went to his ankles. It was the same cotton material his cloak was made out of, just elongated and with sleeves. Inside the jacket were dozens of knives in hidden pockets. His gray and yellow undershirt was now the yellow button up he used when he was a ‘lawyer’. Janus already wore boots, so those weren’t changed except for an additional knife strapped onto the backs. His black pants held even more knives that were in yellow holsters made from leather. However, there were two empty holsters meant for his weapon. 

“Ssssurprise.” Janus wasn’t all too happy with his wardrobe being changed. He sat next to Romulus with a scowl. 

Fairy Godmother ignored the side. “It’s the time you’ve all be waiting for! Time for the rest of you to get your weapons! Aren’t you excited! Who wants to go first?” 

“Sure, why not?” Remy shrugged and went over to the river. He summoned the coffee cup with sand and shades, his symbol, and gave it to Fairy Godmother. 

She thanked him and placed it into the water. “Wariness. Protection. Bravery. Determination. You got this.” Fairy Godmother picked up a pair of brass knuckles. They were black and engraved. The left said ‘REM’ and the right said ‘Sleep’. 

“Better watch out, bitches! This gurl has a punch!” Remy happily put on the brass knuckles. He loved them. It made him feel like a badass. 

Emile went next. He had a notepad with drawings of hearts and a pink pencil as his symbol. 

“Oh this is adorable, Picani!” Fairy Godmother smiled at the hearts. She dropped it into the water and saw the water turn pink. “Understanding. Wonder. Sympathy. Whimsical. Patience.” The fairy held a brown and pink staff in front on Emile. 

It was wooden and it branched out at the end. There was a pink crystal in the middle of the branches. Cartoon characters were scattered over the staff. Emile couldn’t contain his excitement. 

“Every adventure needs some magic!” Fairy Godmother winked. 

Patton and Logan went together at Fairy Godmother’s request. A heart and brain with glasses was placed into the water.

“You truly are meant to be together. Patton, I see with you, positivity, honesty, warmth, comfort, and love. For Logan, you have intelligence, precision, organization, coldness, passion, and love as well.” Fairy Godmother looked at them. “Both of you need the other. You’re two sides of one coin.” 

“A sniper rifle? I don’t understand.” Logan said. He held the weapon carefully. 

“You may not be the violent type, but you’re strong and you can see what others can’t. You’ve always seen the disaster before it even comes.” She gave a wink. “Patton has a slingshot for similar reasons. He is both a child at heart and a power not to mess with. I gave him some ‘rocks’ that he could aim. They’re actually created by me and have loads of surprises in them!” 

Patton looked at the baby blue slingshot. It was larger than he expected. The rubber was grey. At the ends of the slingshot was a dog and cat on the right end and a heart on the left. He adored it. 

The other wasn’t enjoying himself as much. His sniper rifle was black with blue accents on the sides. There was a strap attached to it so he could sling it over his back. Logan sighed and went back to the couch. Patton followed him with a concerned look. 

It was quiet for a bit until Fairy Godmother spoke again. “It’s your turn, dear.” Janus begrudgingly got up. 

“I am _**so**_ excited.” 

“Oh, hush.” Fairy Godmother waited expectantly for Janus to give her his symbol.

He was a bit reluctant. Janus was continually reminded that he’s ‘bad’ and ‘dark’. Having a two headed snake as his symbols only solidified it. Deceit reluctantly summoned the yellow serpent. 

“Awareness. Empathy. Cleverness. Soothing. Caring. Defend. Fair.” Fairy Godmother swirled the water around. It turned a bright yellow with swirls of black. “You’re greater than you think you are, deary.” 

Janus stayed quiet. He took off both his gloves to reach into the water himself. The side gasped when he saw the two golden daggers. Instead of a normal blade, there were two snakes. The heads were intertwined at the bottom. Their body were also twirled together until the tails. Each tail was pointed to create the bisected blade. The hilt of the dagger was black leather in the pattern of snake scales. 

“What do you think, Janus?” Fairy Godmother asked.

“I _**hate**_ them.” 

She smiled.

.

.

.

“Alright, my dears! It’s been a pleasure! Please come visit when you can!” Fairy Godmother waved them goodbye. 

“Thank you, Fairy Godmother!” They all simultaneously said. 

She said another goodbye before she closed the door to her cottage. 

The rest of the group were outside, preparing to leave. Fairy Godmother told them that they didn’t need to practice with their weapons, it’ll come to them in time. 

As Logan lead the group into the forest, Romulus stayed behind. He was walking sluggishly. 

“Romulus, are you okay? You’re looking paler than me.” Virgil looked worried. 

The king shook his head. “I’m fine, Virgil! Don’t worry about me! I’m just a bit tired!”

“Alright...” The smaller side said warily. 

Once Virgil was out of earshot, Romulus grunted. His right shoulder began to throb. He rested for a bit on a tree. Eventually the pain faded and he was able to rejoin the group. 

No one saw the black sludge stuck to the tree. It dripped down, turning the bark black. 

The sludge met the ground and the grass around it immediately died. No matter. 

Its master was waiting. And he was not a patient man.   
  


**Hey, Author here! I wanted to show you guys the inspiration for Janus and Virgil's new look/weapon! I'm not sure how to do this in the notes, so I'm putting them here! Thanks for reading!**

**[Deceit's Daggers](https://www.martoswordstoledo.com/288-large_default/conan-serpent-snake-dagger-bronze.jpg) **   
  


**[Virgil's Boots](https://www.newrockbootsusa.com/thumbnail.asp?file=assets/images/knee-leather-boots-spikes-796-S1_2.jpg&maxx=400&maxy=0) **

Come yell at me at my Tumbr! @water9826

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is the longest chapter yet! It took quite a while to write! I’ll be going over this chapter for any grammar mistakes since this isn’t beta read. 
> 
> Please leave a comment below! I love hearing from you all! 
> 
> <3


	6. A Prince's Mockery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put on a mask, put on a front, and put on an act.
> 
> And put on a happy face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1500 hits! Oh my goodness! Thank you all so much. I didn’t expect for this to grow this fast!
> 
> Just a little note: I write everything on my phone so I apologize if the computer layout is wonky. I forgot to say anything about it in the first place! That’s also why there might be some weird spelling errors.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING:  
> Vomiting, Non Consensual Kissing, Mentions of Guns, Knives, Maggots, Pus, and Insects

The sludge traveled through the Imagination. It went under the dirt, the water, anything. At some point, it hitched a ride on a dragon's back. Of course, the door leading to the Mindscape was locked. No matter. With ease, the black ooze slipped right under it. 

It traveled faster and faster to get to its Master. He was waiting. 

Soon enough, a rotting castle emerged from the shadows of the Subconscious.

"Ah, I see you've returned!" A servant made from the same material as the sludge grinned. He picked it up and began to run into the palace. 

No one got in his way. If they did, he'd push them. This was an urgent matter. 

The large doors leading to the throne room were thrown open. 

"Master! The substance has returned!"

" ** _Which one? Dear Virgil? Or that Prince?_** " Cronus sat atop his throne of bones and cold metal. 

"The Prince, my Lord!" 

" ** _I see. Give it here. You're all dismissed._** " Any servants in the room immediately dissappeared or ran out. He cupped the black sludge in his hands. It shifted around before calming.

Cronus stared at it. He saw some red inside it. Roman's essence. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

" ** _Tell me what you have seen._** " 

The slime slipped out of his hands and onto the floor. It grew bigger and taller until a very familiar, very old face appeared. 

It had turned into...

" ** _King Romulus? That's impossible. I thought they hated each other._** " Cronus gawked at the tall figure before him. He was furious. " ** _I made sure Remus would forever loathe Roman. How can they fuse again?!_** " 

The slime changed into another person. A woman this time. She held a wand and wore a blue dress. 

" ** _Fairy Godmother. Has she been helping them?_** " 

A nod. Quickly, the sludge transformed to Virgil, with a different outfit and a bow. 

" ** _No. No. NO. She made them weapons?!_** " Cronus stood from his throne and stormed to the black sludge.

It seemed to twitch before changing again. This time, Roman appeared. He held a grimace on his face while gripping his injured shoulder. 

" ** _He's left weak if he isn't fused. If we can separate Romulus...._** "

At that, the slime shifted into two people. It was almost a scene. Roman held a smiling Virgil in his arms. 

Cronus thought for a bit. " ** _With Roman weakened as he is. Virgil would most likely refuse the poison even more. And if Roman or Romulus attacked, Virgil would do nothing. His main weakness is the card he holds for his loved ones. What if I,"_**

The side grabbed the sludge. It became the small blob it used to be. Cronus turned it around before swallowing it. 

Roman's essence inside the slime was transferred into Cronus. His body was covered in the substance before it began to change. 

Pale skin became sunkissed. Dark hair turned coppery. Orange eyes were brownish red. And a regal face replaced his scarred one. 

Cronus went to a mirror and saw his completion. "Well, well, well~" On top of everything, his voice had become the melodic timber of Roman's. No one would suspect a thing. 

"If we can get Remus to fuse with his 'brother', no one would stand a chance wouldn't they?" He spoke with the Prince's voice. 

When he exited the throne rooms, everyone was confused at the complely different side. Cronus flashed his orange eyes and they all understood. 

He went to his lab. It was where all of his monsters were made.

"I hope you are ready. Have you finished creating my beauties?" 

"Yes, we have...." The lead scientist, really another humaniod being made of Cronus's sludge, paused. He looked him up and down. His body language and glowing orange eyes halted any leftover suspicion. "Just finished!" 

"Good."

"How many would you like us to send?"

"All of them."

* * *

Romulus had returned to his old self. He confidently led the others through the forest. Although, everyone's feet were getting tired. They had been walking for hours now. The sun was beginning to set.

"Can we take a break, kiddo?" A tired Patton asked. He nearly tripped over a small branch. 

"It will be so much easier if we had my loyal steeds." Romulus sighed.

"Romulus?"

"Not now, Logan. I'm thinking."

"There's actually-"

"Where must they be? They're usually around these parts. Hell, they are everywhere in the Imagination!"

"Virgil just-"

"Agh! Why must they disappear at such a trying time! We can't take another break now, can we?"

"We found-"

"This is a nightmare! We'll be too late once we reach my kingdom! Oh goodness no!"

"Romulus!"

"WHAT."

Logan adjusted his tie and glasses. He had an unimpressed expression on his face. “Virgil and Remy discovered a herd of horses.” 

“Oh.”

The logical side rolled his eyes. “Yes. Follow me.” 

He lead the king to a clearing. Logan was right, horses were all over the place. 

The largest of them all was the alpha stallion. He was black and white. “Prince!” Romulus ran towards the horse. Recognizing his master’s voice, he galloped over. He immediately began to nuzzle the tall side. “Oh, how I’ve missed you.” 

“Is this Roman’s horse?” Virgil asked.

“Nope! His horse is over there, by the pond. She’s the white one,” Romulus smiled and resumed to petting Prince. The horse loved the attention from his long gone owner.

Virgil walked over to the large pond. The others were looking around, admiring all of the horses. He was a bit nervous, when was he not, of the large animals. One kick and he’d be dead. What if they trampled him? Would they-

A soft neigh stopped his panicked thoughts. A white mare looked at him. She was fully saddled and wore gold and red armor. This was definitely Roman’s horse. Around her neck was a silver necklace with ‘Destiny’ written on a pendent in the shape of Roman’s shield.

“Princey did love Enchanted.” Virgil smiled. Destiny blew a puff of warm air into his face. He laughed and she pressed her snout on his head. Out of the herd, she was the only one with a saddle. 

Surprisingly, Destiny nodded. 

“Ah, I see you’ve met Destiny. She’s an excellent horse.” Romulus rode on Prince. The side winked. “You have your own horse to.”

“I do?”

“Yes! All sides and figments do!” He gestured towards Logan and Patton. The couple were being inspected by two horses. 

The larger one was also black and white. While Prince was more spotted, this horse’s coat had a splotched pattern. His mane was black and his tail was white. He was sniffing Logan all around.

“I am not familiar with...this.” He said plainly. Logan’s glasses nearly fell off when the horse pushed it’s snout into his face. 

“It seems Berry has chosen you, Loggie!” Romulus looked excited. He was acquainted with all of the herd. “I’ve never been able to be this close to him!” 

Berry continued to sniff Logan. When he got to the sniper rifle slung onto his back, gave a questioning huff. He wanted to inspect the large weapon. Logan slowly removed it and showed it to Berry.

The horse continued to look at it until his eyes landed on Logan’s insignia of a brain with glasses at the end of the gun. Something sparked in Berry. He went back to Logan and gave a neigh. 

“He’s a very smart horse. It’s like he does his own little observations and analysis. Just like you.” The king made sure to stay away as he wasn’t sure if Berry would appreciate his close proximity. “He’s your’s. All of us have animals, weapons, and symbols that represents us. For animals, it can vary in the Imagination. We can have dog versions of ourselves Or horse versions as you see here.” 

Logan tentatively pet Berry on his snout. The horse gave a happy neigh. “How do you know all of this, Romulus?” 

“I am the Creator of the Imagination!” The king laughed. 

Patton all the while was bonding with his horse. She was a white horse with brown spots all over. Her brother looked the same but his spots were more like. splotches. Emile was the brother’s main interest.

“Aw! Emile, look, she’s nuzzling into my hand!” Patton squealed. “What a precious little Biscuit!” 

At that, the horse pressed her head into Patton’s hand even more. She wanted to be pet and Patton was happy to oblige. 

“Do you like that name? Biscuit?” Patton scratched her neck. The horse ran around in excitement before coming back to the moral side. When Patton took a few steps back, she followed him. “I think you do like it! Biscuit!” 

“That is unbelievably adorable.” Logan looked at a smiling Patton. 

“Isn’t she just the cutest!” The young horse flicked her tail back and forth. “Your’s is so handsome!” 

Berry seemed to stand taller at the compliment. “While I am not well versed with equine affairs, I believe mine is quite intelligent. I do agree with the statement that my horse is handsome. However, I believe he is superior.” 

“No! Biscuit is the best! She’s such a pretty girl!”

“You names your mare Biscuit?

“Well, I heard from Romulus that his name is Berry! That’s also a food name!”

Logan’s words fell short. A tail from a cheeky horse went into his face. Berry was rubbing in his loss. 

“Guys? I think I need some help!” Emile was thrown over his horse’s side. He had actually forced the figment to go on his back. The horse ran around and now Picani was struggling to hold on. 

“Looks like you two were horsing around!” Patton and Biscuit both seemed to laugh in their own way. On the other hand, Logan and Berry were not impressed. 

Seeing new people, the horse got excited. “His name’s Mystery! Because I can’t figure out why he’s so energetic!” 

Patton helped Emile dismount. Mystery began to lick the moral side. He only laughed in response.

“I thought horses don’t lick people!” Patton giggled.

“Technically, they do, and it’s for a multitude of reasons. Affection can be one of them in some cases.” Logan took off his glasses to clean them. They were filthy after Berry refused to stop sniffing them with his nose. 

Picani gave Mystery a gentle pet on his neck. The stallion licked the figment’s pink hair. 

“I’ll probably have to teach you to stop licking me.” Emile rolled his eyes fondly. 

Romulus decided that his work was done for these three and went over the the other side of the area. The horses here were more skittish than the others.

The first to meet him was an exasperated Remy. His hair was all over the place and he seemed to be more tired than usual.

“Gurl, why is my horse so.....much?” He glanced at the grey horse that was bucking. “He’s the one that came to me but now he won’t let me go near him!” 

Romulus shook his head, laughing. “That is Mocha. He’s one of the oldest and has quite a lot of attitude. Looks like you found your twin.” 

“A caffeine themed nickname? Sorry, babe, but that won’t get him back on my good side.” Remy put his hands on his hips and sighed. “I’m not that good with animals, hun.” 

His dark sunglasses reflected Romulus and Prince. The horse seemed a bit startled. It gave the king and idea. 

“I believe it is your glasses, Remy.”

“What do you mean it’s my sunglasses?” He asked defensively. 

Romulus dismounted Prince and told him to go wherever he wanted. The horse went off to graze on the fresh grass. 

"They must be spooking Mocha. Try again without the glasses." Romulus gave a smile.

Remy looked conflicted for a while until he removed them. His silver eyes were on full display. He felt a bit vulnerable without his sunglasses. 

The sleep figment sauntered over. He was still very wary of the horse. As he got closer, Mocha stopped trotting and bucking. 

“Hey, babe. Are you ready to start again?” Remy said sheepishly.

Mocha got impossibly close. His nose was against Remy’s forehead. The figment stayed still. 

The horse pressed his snout against Remy. He seemed pleased to see him without glasses.

“Can I count on you to now kick me?”

Mocha gave a loud neigh.

“I think us gurls are gonna get along.” 

Closer to the forest, Romulus saw three horses that were trying to hide from Janus and Virgil. One very familiar black stallion stuck him in his very core.

“Hello, Romulus. I don’t think these horses are keen on us riding them.” Deceit was looking at a golden horse with a frown. “I suppose it’s because we’re part of the Dark Sides.” 

Virgil nodded. “You can’t fool an animal.” He spoke somberly. His attention was on a light grey horse with white spots and black legs. 

The largest horse of them all was completely black. He was glued to the shorter golden horse. There was an unknown longing in his eyes. 

“The golden one is Dee and the grey one is Ol Webs.” 

Before Janus could ask, Romulus separated. It was a lot more calmer than last time. 

Remus and Roman looked at the other two. Both looked nostalgic.

The black horse perked up and immediately ran to Remus. 

“He seems to like you.” Janus was surprised.

“This is Stinky! He was my little buddy before...well...” 

“Before I exiled Remus from the Imagination.” Roman said with guilt. He would forever remember that day. The side had disowned Remus and forbade him from ever coming back. “I wasn’t thinking back then.” 

“When are you ever thinking, pussy?” Remus remarked. He wasn’t upset though. These are the types of nicknames Remus gives.

Stinky was a young stallion before Remus was exiled. He had never forgotten his owner and was nuzzling the Duke with his snout. The golden horse that Stinky was attached to seemed displeased.

“Dee isn’t very trusting. That’s why I named him that.” Remus winked at Janus. “But I also named him that because I like to call you Double Dee!” 

A bright blush was on Deceit’s face. “Sssstop it, Remussss!” 

“You hiss when you’re embarrassed!”

“Shut it!”

Roman rolled his eyes. “I still can’t tell if they are together.” 

“Oh, they are, Princey. Janus is more shy than Logan when it comes to affection. And Remus, no matter how shitty he can be, doesn’t do anything more than an arm around the shoulder when there’s other people around.” Virgil began to shuffle toward Roman. The grey horse had began to stare at the youngest side. 

The prince could see the rising anxiety in Virgil. “Don’t worry about Webs. She’s the oldest horse around and a huge sweetheart. I first thought she was my horse long ago. But she was so gentle and not very fast. I wanted a horse that I could use on long adventures and quests, so I didn’t know how to feel about Webs. Then Destiny showed up and I realized she was mine. Webs is yours.”

Virgil was confused. “If they’re supposed to reflect us, then why is mine the most gentle? I’m not that friendly.” 

“It may be hard to see, but you’re very alike! Both of you are easy to startle, but you’re both protective. She’s as sweet as you are, Dark and Edgy.”

“I'm _not_ sweet."

"Then who was the one that made me cookies and hot chocolate or tea whenever I'm sick? It usually not Patton. You beat him to it." The prince pecked Virgil's cheek. "You're the sweetest hoodie-wearing-emo in the world!" 

While they were bickering, Webs had made her way over. She gave a quiet huff towards the two. The old horse gently pressed her muzzle into Virgil's shoulder. 

"There she is! It always takes a bit for Webs to calm down. I can tell she likes you." Roman said brightly. 

Virgil was very tense as he felt the horse sniff his hoodie turned cloak. The smell of lavender and dark chocolate cause the horse to further sniff him. He always smelled like that from his shampoo and because Virgil had an obsession with anything dark chocolate. 

"Why'd you call her Webs? That seems like a pretty weird name for a horse."

"Excuse you! I saw her with a tarantula on her back. They were buddies for the longest time until the spider was killed during a dragon witch attack." 

"The dragon witch? She's real?"

Roman seemed offended. "Of course she is, my pale knight! Why do you think I’m gone for days on end?” 

“You’d also come back with some pretty severe wounds. I just thought it was the occasional monster or something.” 

“Well it’s both. The Dragon Witch comes every now and then, but the creatures Remus would create were much stronger.” 

Virgil nodded. It made sense. Remus hated Roman for so long. Now that he thought of it, the ‘evil’ twin was hurt and just wanted his brother back. 

Things were changing. He wasn’t ready for it. Virgil ignored the pain in his head and pet Web’s snout. 

A bit further from Roman and Virgil, Janus and Remus were having more trouble. Dee had run off to a deeper part of the forest. 

“This is **_totally_** going to work, Remus.” Deceit took out his snake dagger and rubbed the hilt with his thumb. “I’m **_so_** harmless and trustworthy.”

Remus frowned. “Jay, don’t worry about Dee. He’ll come around. It’s like a kidney filled with maggots and pus. Seems bad but with treatment you can get rid of it. Then you’re left with a good kidney so you can still shit!” 

“Why did I fall in love with you of all people?”

“Because I’m so charming?” After he said that, Stinky gave a loud neigh. It was like he was chortling at the idea. The horse had been following the pair loyally. He tussled Remus’s hair with his snout.

“So charming.” Janus grew a bit quiet. “Are you going to stay as Romulus?”

“Hell no! We never stayed Romulus for too long. Roman and I wanted to be our own sides. Besides, I would miss my sassy snake!” Remus wrapped an arm around Janus. “I think I’m all fusion-ed out for today. If there’s an emergency or something, sure we’ll fuse.”

“I **_hate_** that idea.” Deceit smirked.

“Hah!” Remus cackled. A faint neigh was heard in the vast forest. “I think we found Dee!” 

After a few more minutes of searching, Dee was seen. Stinky ran towards him. The gold horse didn’t startle. In fact, he calmed significantly.

Janus slowly stalked toward Dee. He held his hands up to show the horse he had nothing to harm him with. His knives were all hidden away. 

“Take off your gloves.”

“What?!”

Both were whispering as to not spook Dee again. Janus glared at Remus.

“Why would I do that!”

“Remy had the same issues! His sunglasses scared his horse, but he calmed down once Remy took them off!”

“Alright, fine!” Taking off his gloves twice in one day was too much for him. Once as already enough. He really didn’t want to do it again. Nonetheless, Janus took them off again. Fortunately, he wasn’t as uncomfortable because it was only Remus and him. 

Stinky seemed to be trying to convince Dee that Janus was not a threat. Out of all of the sides, he couldn’t hide his animal form completely. All of them had a distinct creature, but he was stuck with having half of his face be reptilian. 

“I won’t hurt you.” Deceit kept his voice gentle. It reminded him of when he first met Virgil. The new side was terrified, so Janus had too always keep his voice low as to not frighten him. 

Dee looked at Janus as he got closer and closer. The golden horse was focusing on his left hand the most. 

“You’re doing great, Dee!” Remus whisper shouted.

Slowly but surely, Janus made his way over. He held his left hand out for the horse to sniff. Dee inspected the scales and claws. Afterward, it seemed that he accepted that this was his new owner. The horse pressed his head against Janus’s scaly palm in greeting. 

He smiled.

.

.

.

The group had made camp. Their respective horses were resting not far from them. 

“This was really fun, Lo.” Patton said softly. He and Logan were sat near the pond. 

“It was. However, there is more pressing matters at hand.” 

“I’m scared, Logan. What if we don’t stop Cronus in time? He said Thomas is in the hospital.” 

“Our purpose is to protect Thomas. We will succeed.” Logan had doubt in his voice. 

Patton noticed and looked away. He looked at his hands. For a second, the side thought he saw the green pads of a frog. “What if I lose control?”

“We all have to capability of losing control. It may be necessary. Even I don’t know how much power Cronus holds.

“I can’t remember what your animal is.”

“It is a Raven.”

“Really?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Logan was silent for a bit. “I do not like to lose control. It was not something I’m proud of.”

A hand held his. “Logan, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“It was after I left during the Moving On episode. No one was listening to me and I could not take it anymore. I was overwhelmed with....feelings.” Logan sighed. “What’s done is done.”

Patton squeezed Logan’s hand. “It makes sense because I’m always _raven_ about you!”

“Raven about me?” Then it hit him. “You used word play so it sounded like you were saying raving. Unacceptable.” 

“You know you love me.”

“That is a true statement.” Logan kissed Patton’s cheek.   
  


* * *

  
“ ** _Fuck. Shit. God dammit._** ” Cronus was in the forest. His disguise was wearing off. He needed more of Roman’s essence. 

As he thought of a plan, a soft neigh interrupted his thinking. He looked behind him and saw a white horse. It seemed to be named Destiny by the name tag. 

Only Roman would name a horse like that. 

Cronus took out his scythe and hid it behind his back. He gave a gentle pet to Destiny’s snout. 

“ ** _Why, hello. And GOODBYE_**.”

* * *

Everyone jumped when they heard the ear piercing sound. Even the horses startled awake. 

“ **What the fuck was that!** ” The sudden sound was unexpected, and Virgil began to panic. 

“It sounded like a horse!” Emile looked at the horses and counted. One was missing. “Where’s-“

“Destiny. That was Destiny.” Roman got up and took out his sword. “All of you stay here. If I’m not back in twenty minutes, then you should look for me.” 

That was all he said before Roman ran off. No one was able to get a word in. 

.

.

.

Roman ran and ran through the forest. He was desperate to find Destiny. The neighs had been getting weaker.

He neared a small clearing and Roman nearly cried at the sight.

It was Destiny. She was lying in a pool of her own blood. Labored breaths were the only sign that she was still alive. 

“Oh, Destiny. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you had left.” Roman collapsed to his knees next to her. She licked his palm. “Please hang on. I’ll get the others to help you. I promise that you’ll be okay.”

Roman heard a twig snap. He looked around and saw nothing. Then another snap. 

Destiny was trying to nudge him away. She wanted him to leave. 

The prince stood tall. “Show yourself, coward! I know that you are there!” His grip on his sword tightened.

He froze when he felt something breathe on his neck. 

Roman turned and fell backwards when he saw that it was Cronus. 

“You fell right into my trap, dear prince.” 

“What trap? You nearly killed my horse!”

“But I didn’t!” Cronus snapped and Destiny was completely healed. “I just needed her to get your attention.”

The prince began to crawl back. Just as he did so, his shoulder erupted in pain. 

“Dear Virgil gave you some delicious toxins, didn’t he? He’s made my job so much easier. Soon enough, the Imagination will be under my control.”

“You will never win, Cronus.”

“ ** _Oh, Roman. Hopeful, valiant Roman_**.” He raised his scythe high in the air. It’s blade seemed to glow with power. Black tendrils dripped from it.

Cronus swung.

“ ** _I already have.”_**

.

.

.

Virgil was restless. It hadn’t even been ten minutes yet. 

“That’s it I’m going.”

“Kiddo, Roman said-”

“I don’t care. Anything could have happened with Cronus on the loose.”

Without a word, Virgil mounted Webs and rode off towards the forest. He had his bow at the ready. 

The forest was eerily quiet. Not even crickets could be heard. 

His anxiety grew as he got closer to another clearing. It was smaller. Something seemed to be moving.

“Roman? Is that you?”

The figure stopped. Some rustling could be heard. He took out an arrow, a purple one, and readied to fire. Webs stayed extremely still.

“Stormcloud! I’m so happy to see you!” 

“Roman, you scared the shit out of me!”

Virgil got off of Webs. The horse still seemed very wary and refused to go near Roman. Strange. 

The prince chuckled. “She must be spooked from earlier. I found Destiny, she was just scared from a mouse.”

“That’s good to hear.” Virgil was cautious. He didn’t like that Webs was so nervous. When the side looked into Roman’s eyes for any orange, he just saw the familiar reddish brown. 

Roman took his hand. “We have some time to ourselves, my love.” His voice was the deep rumble that Virgil adored.

“We should probably head back. The others are still worried about-“

“Nonsense, mi amore.” Roman held Virgil closer. “This is a beautiful place. Perfect for a dance.”

“What’s gotten you all wound up, Princey?”

“I missed being with you. Being Romulus all day is tiring work!”

“You were fused for a couple hours. That’s not too bad.”

“It’s an eternity when it’s with Remus.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Roman began to gently slow dance with Virgil. His eyes were filled with nothing but love. 

The shorter side accepted his fate for the time being. It was just a small dance. He and Roman danced together all of the time. Sometimes it was to rehearse any duets Thomas had or just because they wanted to. It made Virgil feel safe. 

“Have I told you that I love you?”

“Yeah, you have.”

“Well I do. So, so much.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You’re a big sap.”

“And you’re beautiful.”

The two swayed together for a bit. Roman hummed a song Virgil forgot the name of. It sounded like it was from La La Land. 

At the end of the song, Roman twirled Virgil around and dipped him.

Roman brought him in close. Virgil already had his arms swung over the prince’s neck. He pulled Roman in as well.

When their lips touched, Virgil’s heart dropped. 

They were cold. Roman’s lips were cold.

Virgil tried to pull away but Roman tightened his hold. A cruel smile spread across his face. 

This wasn’t Roman. 

His struggle continued when he began to feel something slimy and warm go into his mouth. It wasn’t Roman’s tongue. No.

It was tendrils. 

Virgil choked on them as they forced their way down his throat. His screams were muffled from Cronus.

Finally, they parted with Virgil stabbing Cronus with an arrow. He pushed the younger side to the ground. 

“You’re a real asshole, you know that?” Why did Cronus have Roman’s face? Why did he use Roman’s voice? Why.

Virgil was violently gagging. Nothing came out. He coughed harshly. When he calmed down, Virgil held his throat and glared at Cronus.

“What did you do to Roman.” 

“Me? I did nothing!”

“ **Liar**.”

“You’re no fun.” A pair of cold, orange eyes looked at him. He snapped and Virgil shouted in pain. “I needed your essence and Roman’s for the time being.”

The tendrils in Virgil’s body were modified to act like sponges. They sucked up all they could. It was Virgil’s blood which would later be extracted for his essence.

Virgil vomited out five tendrils They were filled with his blood. Each was about two feet long. He screamed at the sight of them.   
  
The tendrils went back to their master who smiled at the sight of them. 

“Obviously, they gave you some extra poison so you can stay my loyal little puppet!” Cronus adjusted his red sash. He glanced at Virgil. “Don’t worry about Roman. He’s right over there.” 

A loud growl shook the very ground. One white paw exited the trees. Then another. Then two more. 

Virgil saw the numerous tendrils covering the beast. No. It was Roman.

“Oh god, Roman.” Virgil’s voice was extremely hoarse. 

In Roman’s place was a twenty feet tall lion. His mane was blood red, a stark contrast to his white fur. There was no recognition in his eyes.

Two more creatures stood next to him. Both were completely black and were dripping with the black slime they’re made of. One of the monsters looked like a hybrid of a hyena and a scorpions. The other seemed to be mixed with a centipede, a snake, and a person. 

All three began to stalk towards Virgil. 

“Good luck. Use that little bow of yours, okay?” Cronus tore out the arrow from his back. He threw it next to Virgil. “Tah tah~”

.

.

.

The others sat around the fire in silence. It had been more than twenty minutes. Everyone was getting ready to go over before they heard a shout.

Roman was running towards them. He seemed to be panicked.

“Guys! It’s Virgil! He’s being controlled by Cronus again! Several of his creatures have appeared! We have to hurry!” 

“Oh my god.” Patton’s face drained of all color. He looked at the others with a serious expression. “Get on your horses. Now. We’re running out of time.”

“Wait!” Roman said. “Remus we have to fuse! Now!” 

The Duke nodded. However, Janus stopped him. 

“Remus don’t you think it’s a bit suspicious that Roman came here? He would never retreat from a battle, especially if Virgil’s-”

“We don’t have the time to talk about it! Virgil could be dead!” Remus ripped his arm out of Janus’s grasp. He gave his hand to Roman. 

When they started to fuse, the red light was orange. For a split second, Remus’s eyes were filled with terror.

An explosion of orange, black, and green made everyone fall to the ground. 

This wasn’t Romulus. The fusion had four clawed arms, six black tentacles on his back, and four eyes. Orange was the color for the top row of eyes and green was the bottom color. All scleras were black. He was even taller than the original king.

“ _ **Hello again~**_ ”

.

.

.

 **BREAKING NEWS** : _Joan Stokes severely injured after an encounter with Thomas Sanders, a popular online influencer._

_Witnesses say Sander’s eyes were black. He was screaming ‘Stop’ over and over again. Reports say his voice was somehow distorted._

_His friends and family say that this is abnormal for Thomas. He is described as a very kind and friendly person. They also stated that he is a pacifist. Joan was his best friend and like a sibling to Thomas._

_Several doctors and nurses were left in critical condition after trying to restrain him. A black substance was seen leaking from his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose._

_Joan said their friend had hit his head several days ago. It was why he was in the hospital. They say that this_ _wasn’t Thomas._

_Could this be the result of a head injury or is their something more sinister at hand?_

_More at 9._

**Still haven't figured out how to put these links in the notes!**

**We had a bunch of horses in today's chapters! They'll definitely make another appearance soon! Here are what the sides and aspects' horses look like!**

[Emile's Horse](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4e/88/dc/4e88dce34ac7e4de9974b7e2199d7167.jpg)

[Remy's Horse](https://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbseg/1804/1804253-bigthumbnail.jpg)

[Deceit's Horse](https://photorator.com/photos/images/the-akhal-teke-golden-horse--17960.jpg)

[Patton's Horse](https://equine-world.co.uk/info/images/appaloosa.jpg)

[Logan's Horse](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/de/83/f7/de83f7d1d2c387251a382df81dac4a34.gif)

[Virgil's Horse ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-VmaL8UWcpK0/WdHyVh0TWWI/AAAAAAAAETg/15aOhCXvn-wJgJkN5eK50FjnK5gEaCpOACLcBGAs/s1600/Horses%2Bfor%2BDummies%2B%2528ISBN%2B-%2B0764597973%2529.bmp)

[Remus's Horse](https://img.equinenow.com/slir/w1200/stallions/data/photos/324987/1443797110/mare-care-friesian-horse.jpg)

[Roman's Horse](https://live.staticflickr.com/127/417796061_5a70cbdf2b.jpg)

[Romulus's Horse](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/18/5c/ba/185cba5c1199622e3751972829c807da.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an expert on horse body language so I apologize if things are inaccurate. They are also imaginary horses after all! 
> 
> Mystery, Emile’s horse, is a reference to the seahorse from Spongebob! And Destiny is a reference to the horse from Enchanted. I like to think that Roman thought Disney stole the name from him. He named Destiny a few years before the movie came out in 2007.
> 
> Anyone miss Cronus! I sure did ;)
> 
> Leave your feedback below! I certainly want to know what you guys think after this chapter! All comments help me stay motivated and inspired!
> 
> See you soon~


	7. Trust in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t listen to them. 
> 
> They lied to you. Hurt you. Abandoned you. 
> 
> I’m all you need~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell! 1700 hits! Thank you all so much!!! 
> 
> The angst train is really going! Don’t worry though, there will be a very good ending. But that’s not happening anytime soon ;)
> 
> After this chapter, the story will actually delve into psychological torture. It’s why I added the warning. Please feel free to stop reading if you don’t want to see that. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Claustrophobia, Unsympathetic Patton, Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, Mentions of Maggots

“ ** _So this is what it feels like to be Romulus?_** ” Cronus extended his arms. “ ** _Don’t worry about calling me anything new. Remus is out of the equation._** ”

Janus snarled at him. “Let him go.” He took out his golden daggers. The snake’s making up the blade seemed to come alive, coating the knife in venom. “Or else you will regret it.”

“ ** _No can do, Janus! The Duke is too powerful to just give away~_** ”

“Surely, you wouldn’t need Remus if you were as powerful as you say you are.” Logan said coldly. He helped the other stand up after the blast. 

Cronus pouted. “ ** _Aw, Logan! You’re so smart! Do you want a medal?_** ” He summoned his scythe. It was longer and the blade was covered in spikes. “ ** _I need control over the Imagination. The Duke is the better half in my opinion_**.”

When the fusion got closer to the group, scythe in hand, a gun was shoved in his face. Logan glared at him.

“If you take another step, I will not hesitate to fire.” The logical side’s eyes glowed a brilliant blue. His head gestured to the others. “You are outnumbered.” 

“ ** _But I’m not! There is so much more of us! Of me. You won’t stand a chance._** ”

“And you forgot to look behind you.” 

Janus plunged both daggers into Cronus’s stomach. He let out a loud cry of pain. 

Black sludge oozed out of the wounds. The fusion hissed and grunted. However, he started laughing. Loud cackles and giggles.

Cronus got up and smiled. The green eyes showed tremendous pain while the orange looked on in glee. “ ** _I’ve become more of a parasite. Every time you try to hurt me, you’re directly hurting my host. I don’t feel any pain. Remus does._** ”

“No. No. Nononono.” Janus backed away, horrified at what he had done. He put a trembling hand over his mouth. 

“ ** _I’ll give you a few minutes with Remus. Let him tell you whatever he wants. They’ll be his last words_**.” 

Cronus relented control to the Duke. The orange eyes closed. Remus fell down. 

Immediately, Janus knelt down and cupped the Duke’s cheeks. Tears were streaming down Deceit’s face.

“R-Remus? I-Is that you?” His tone was frantic, borderline hysterical. 

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m sorry, Dee. I should have listened-”

“I don’t care about that now. We have to get you out of here.”

The Duke sighed. “You have to get out of here. Cronus wasn’t fucking around when he said he wasn’t alone. There’s hundreds of creatures coming. Three of them are on their way. He got Roman.”

Patton gasped. “Is Roman-”

“He’s alive, but he’s been turned. I don’t know if Virgil did the same. Both of them are filled with Cronus’s poison.” 

“What are the creatures like?” Logan looked down at the fusion. Unlike Romulus, it wasn’t a combination of the prince and the duke. No. Remus and Cronus were still completely separate, just stuck in one body. “Can you escape this fusion?”

“He sent his largest. There’s two, Roman makes three. One is a centipede humanoid thing. The other is a hyena and scorpion mix. It has a stinger filled with Cronus’s toxins. That’s all I got from the bastard’s memories.” Remus grunted as the pain in his abdomen worsened. “I don’t think I can leave anytime soon. All of you need to run. Get to high ground.” 

His eyes met Deceit’s. Remus covered one of Janus’s hands with his own. “Leave me. Go find the Dragon Witch. Tell her that I sent you. I created her to fuck around with Roman.” 

“No! I’m not leaving you here!”

“Janus, listen to me! None of you will stand a chance if you don’t think of a plan.”

Deceit began to shake his head rapidly. His breathing quickened. “I can’t leave you and Virgil!”

“We’ll be fine! Cronus needs Virgil, so he’d never kill him. Just get out of here! Make as much noise as possible to waken the Dragon Witch. She’s a bitch but she’ll help.” 

“I can’t!” Janus gasped harshly. He couldn’t breathe. It was too much. “I can’t leave you here!” Deceit screamed at Remus. 

“Don’t worry about me! I’ll survive, okay! Just get out of here. Get on the horses and run.” 

“NO!”

Deceit was hyperventilating. He collapsed into Remus. The Duke held him tight. Violent sobs racked Janus’s body. 

“Janus! You need to calm down! Breathe.”

“I-I-I can’t!” 

Remus heard the roars of Roman. They were out of time. He took Deceit’s head in his hands.

“You can do this, okay? I’ll be fine.” The Duke pressed his lips against Deceit’s. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure if he would survive. “I love you.”

He looked at Logan. The logical side understood. Remus pressed on last kiss on Deceit’s lips. He savored the taste of lemons and honey. Janus responded passionately, desperate. 

Logan took Janus by the arms and began to take him away. He thrashed and screamed at the side to let him go. 

“REMUS!” Deceit tried to reach to him. He was practically being carried by Logan. “REMUS!”

Deceit saw the massive creatures come into view. He continued to struggle, but Logan’s grip was too strong.

The logical side put Janus on Berry. Logan didn’t want him riding alone. He told Deceit to hang on to him. 

As they rode on their horses. Janus looked on, numb. He loosely held onto Logan’s waist.

“He shall be fine. Just breathe, Janus.” 

But he couldn’t.

.

.

.

Virgil ran for his life on Destiny. Webs knew she was too slow, so she went off to find the others. The white horse was fast and managed to get some distance between him and Roman. 

His face fell at the thought of the prince. The other two creatures were forced to separate. Roman had snarled at them when they continued to follow him. He pointed towards the clearing where everyone was resting in.

He hoped the others had escaped.

“This is bad. This is bad. This is very, very bad!” Virgil yelped was he nearly got hit by a fire ball. Turns out Roman could also breathe fire. He looked back and saw that Roman was getting closer.

Roman’s eyes were completely red. No pupil and no recognition. Was this what he saw when Virgil lost control? 

“Come on, Destiny. I know your his horse, but we have to get away from him!” Virgil had his bow ready and aimed at Roman. He didn’t want to hurt him. The last thing Virgil would ever want to do was hurt his loved ones again. 

As Roman roared at them, the ground shaking from its power. Virgil steeled himself. The arrow was covered in his venom. 

It will be fine. This will just disorientate him. Virgil waited until Roman was close enough. His maw opened, showing thick and sharp teeth. 

Virgil fired. 

The purple arrow went straight into Roman’s mouth. He screamed in pain. His large form staggered back. 

“A lion. Of course he would be a lion.” He held onto Destiny’s neck, burying his face into her mane. She gave a soft neigh in comfort.

When they reached a cave, Virgil sighed. He dismounted Destiny and gave her a good scratch on her neck and behind her ears. 

The poison only offered a momentary distraction. It wasn’t enough to really affect Roman, given his large size. He’d be back soon, and he will not be happy.

Virgil sat against the cold stone of the cave. He looked at his hands and sighed. Something was different about Cronus’s poison. His fingers were turning black. 

Small claws were starting to grow. The fingers felt metallic and stone-like at the same time. 

“He said that the more I refuse, the more painful it’ll be. That I’ll die if I try to fight it.” Virgil sighed. He wrapped his arms around himself. “Maybe Cronus will just use me as an empty husk when I’m ‘gone’. He keeps on saying in his fucking puppet.”

Destiny laid down beside him. She let the youngest side lean against her instead of the hard stone. The white horse gave a quiet snort. 

He looked at her. She must be so scared. Virgil tucked himself into the horse. At least she was warm. 

“I’ll get us out of here. I promise.”

Neither of them knew that Roman heard every word. The monstrous lion growled low in his throat. It was too small a cave.

He would be patient. 

Roman’s mouth was completely numb. The arrow even managed to chip a tooth. He was still having to spit out blood.

That archer will pay for what he’d done. 

.

.

.

“Janus for the last time we can’t go out there yet.” Logan was beyond frustrated. The creatures could arrive any minute now, and Janus wanted to blow their cover. They were hiding in a mountain. It wasn’t very large but it was enough. 

Deceit was still in hysterics. “Shut up, Logan! Do you have any idea what it’s like to lose everyone you care for? I can’t just sit around and wait for those fucking monsters to appear!” 

“Please, Janus, we have to lay low.” Picani tried to soothe the side.

“No! I just lost Remus and Virgil in a single day! How the fuck can I do nothing?!” 

“That’s enough, all of you!” Remy adjusted his sunglasses. He still had his brass knuckles. They glimmered in the night. “It’s really fucking late, so how the hell can we see these monsters if they’re completely made up of black goo?”

No one responded. Remy rolled his eyes.

“Remus is a crazy bitch. He’ll figure something out. And Virgil,” The figment paused. A large lump formed in his throat. He pushed the doubts and fear he had deep down. It was not the time. “He’ll be fine. There are plenty of caves around here.”

Janus chuckled darkly. “Oh really? Everything will be okay?” He turned himself into Remy. “Don’t worry, babes, nothing bad will happen! There’s no need to be worried because Virgil is alone with several monsters after him! Let’s go get some Starbucks!” 

The two Remys glared at each other. 

Deceit then shifted into Roman. “Greetings everyone! Cronus filled me with his toxins, so now I’m a mindless monster! Good thing you left me alone with Virgil!” He struck a grande pose. A confident smile was on his face.

“Stop it, Janus! You promised you wouldn’t do this anymore!” Patton’s cheeks were flushed from crying. The whole situation was just as stressful for him. He was terrified. 

“No, I will not stop!” Janus returned to his regular self. “Do you not know what we just did? We left them for dead! They’re dead! Let’s face it!” His breathing grew labored. 

Deceit collapsed onto the ground. He held his head in his hands. Janus would turn into everyone over and over again. His control was gone. 

It was almost like Janus was glitching. One second he was Virgil and the next he was Logan. 

“Thomas is already gone. Why should we even try to stop Cronus?” 

“He isn’t gone!” Picani spoke up. “You’re just scared. We all are! I know that you care about Remus and Virgil, but breaking down over them won’t bring them back.” 

Emile knelt down next to Janus. His form was still glitching. 

“It’s okay to cry and grieve. You don’t really trust any of us yet, and that’s okay! We don’t expect you to. But I need you to trust in _me_. Virgil and Remus will be okay. The only way we can get to them is if we evade those creatures. Screaming at each other isn’t going to work.”

“Alright.” Janus said quietly. He had calmed down enough that his body wasn’t constantly shifting. It was his original form now. “None of you will speak of this.” 

He got up and brushed past everyone.

Patton was about to follow him when a hand grasped his arm. It was Emile.

“Let him cool down. He needs some time alone.” 

* * *

As night fell, Cronus waiting alone. Well, he technically wasn’t by himself.

Both of his prized creatures stood by him. He had made them long ago. They were his first creations.

The taller one was named Agony. It was a humanoid centipede and snake creature. Half of it was human. Really, there were no real defining characteristics. He had given it three gaping holes, two for eyes, and one for a mouth.

On the other hand, the bottom half was of a serpent. However, it was covered in the legs of a centipede. The end of the tail was actually the head of the centipede. Two long fangs dripped with Cronus’s venom. 

His other creature was called Terror. It was a mix between a hyena and a scorpion. The tail was all scorpion and so where the legs. In total, it had ten legs. Four were the hyena’s and the other six was the scorpion’s. Cronus loved seeing it crawled around. All of the screams he’s heard when using it. 

When it opened its mouth, there wasn’t a tongue. Instead, a long pincer would shoot out. The maw was filled with thick, sharp teeth as well. 

Both waited for his next orders. Roman had gone off by himself, but Cronus didn’t care. 

“ ** _Your next objective is to get Janus. He’s the one that gave me this_**.” He gesture towards his still bleeding middle. The venom inside on the blade had an anticoagulant. “ _ **But he did give me some of his essence.**_ ”

Cronus looked at his wound. He raised a hand and dug it inside. It was excruciating, but he didn’t care. A blob of black sludge exited the injury.

He had a multitude of different substances. This slime was made to collect any essences Cronus found. 

It had yellow swirls inside of it. Cronus smiled. This was the first sample he’d ever gotten of Deceit’s essence. 

“ ** _Wonderful. This is simply wonderful~_** ” He snapped, getting his creatures’ attention. “ ** _Both of you, come here. I have a little present for you._** ”

He placed a single drop inside each of the monster’s mouths. It would transfer directly into their fangs or tail respectively.

“ _ **As for you, Remus.**_ ” Cronus closed his eyes. He was now inside his and Remus’s shared mind.

Cronus kept the Duke in a psychological cage. This way, he would remain the one in control. Remus glared at him. 

“What do you want now, fucker? Want to spank me? Teach me a lesson? Make me your obedient little servant?” Remus teased. However, there was completely and utter fury in his eyes. 

“ _ **No, I wanted to free you.**_ ” Cronus waves a hand and the cage was gone. There was still chains keeps Remus contained. His other hand remained behind his back. It was the one holding Janus’s essence. 

“ _ **Before I do that, however, I must tell you something. It seems that you are unaware of the truth.**_ ” He began to walk towards the angry Duke.

“What can you tell me that I don’t already know?”

“ _ **Well, I know about Janus and all of his dirty plans.**_ ” Deceit’s essence now coated Cronus’s fingers. 

“Seriously? Is that all you could come up with? That shitty lie?

“ _ **Oh, Remus,**_ ” Cronus circled around him. He was smiling widely. “ _ **It isn’t a lie.**_ ”

Cronus was directly behind the Duke. He grabbed Remus’s head by the temples. The venom mixed with his tendrils leaked into it. 

He was Remus’s eyes turn yellow and orange. His posture slumped. Perfect. 

“ _ **You poor thing. Everyone left you behind. First your brother, then Virgil, and now the love of your life. And for what? For those Light Sides.**_ ”

Remus stayed silent. 

Despite fusing with Remus, Cronus didn’t get any of his essence like he had hoped. Because they were in a shared mind, he couldn’t physically hurt him to draw his blood. 

But maybe he could hurt him in a different way. 

“ _ **Remember when Roman abandoned you? Patton left you in a cage...”**_

.

.

.

“What the hell was that, Romulus!” Logan shouted. The logical side was furious.

Thomas was sixteen and had just embarrassed himself in front of his long time crush. He was currently crying his eyes out in the bathroom. 

“I didn’t do anything!” 

“Falsehood. You just asked Brian, a possible suitor that Thomas has shown admiration for, what it would be like to be eaten alive by maggots! How is that a fucking good thing? It is demented!” 

Romulus looked at Patton for comfort. He got none. The eldest side glowered at him, he was upset if not more so than Logan. 

“Unfuse. Right now.”

“Patton-”

He grabbed Romulus by the collar and pulled him down to be at Patton’s level. A pair of the coldest, harshest eyes Romulus has ever seen glared at him. 

“I said, unfuse.”

“Yes, Patton.”

When he did, Roman and Remus immediately began arguing. 

“This is all your fault!”

“My fault? How is this my fault?!”

“That could have been Thomas’s soulmate! And you just had to be disgusting!” 

“Fuck off, Prissy Boy!”

“Villain!”

“Pussy!”

“Garbage!”

“Idiot!”

“Loser!”

“THAT IS ENOUGH.” Patton yelled. He rarely raised his voice. It got both twins to stop. “Both of you are going on a walk with me. Logan, calm down Thomas.” 

His voice was so cold. Patton was very angry at them. They had messed up big time. 

Logan nodded at Patton. “I shall clean up their mess.”

After that, the eldest took the brothers into the subconscious. Once he deemed that they were deep enough, Patton stopped. He faced the two.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of orange eyes looked at them. Seeing such a confrontation, three tendrils escaped and went to their respected side.

The largest went to Patton. It was filled with Cronus’s essence. Pure rage. This should make things much more interesting.

No one noticed.

“Remus, I’ve given you many chances. I won’t do that anymore. Thomas had been hurt time and time again because you can’t control yourself!” 

“Come on, Patton-”

“Leave. You don’t belong with us. Join Deceit and Paranoia. Intrusive Thoughts should fit right in.” Patton’s eyes had a slight orange tinge to them. Still, nobody could tell. 

“I am not just Intrusive Thoughts! I’m Creativity! You can’t just kick me out!”

Patton scoffed. “I just did. If you show your face again, you’ll regret it.” Ever sense they entered the subconscious, any of the words Patton said weren’t his. In fact, he was planning on giving them a lecture on how important it was to protect Thomas from heartbreak. 

Cronus had other plans. The side was practically forgotten. He just watched as his toxins did the work.

“You’re a Dark Side. I suggest you know your place. Don’t ever try to interact with Thomas again.” Patton raises his arms. A cage of black tendrils appeared, trapping Remus. “Deceit will probably come around in a few days to free you.” With that, Patton stormed off. He wouldn’t remember anything the next day.

Now, it was just Remus and Roman. The shock of Patton’s outburst took away the anger Roman had.

“Roman, get me out of here!” Remus was extremely claustrophobic. The cage was too small and seemed to be getting smaller. He jerked at the bars. 

“I can’t Remus.” Roman whispered.

“Can’t or won’t?” The Duke snarled at his brother. He was getting increasingly panicked the longer he stayed in the cage. 

“You know what, I won’t. This has happened long enough!” Roman stood tall. “How could you do this to Thomas?”

The possibility that Roman really won’t let him out hit Remus. “W-Wait, Roman. Come on! I know we’ve had our spats, but we both make up Creativity!”

“No. I’m Thomas’s Creativity, you’re just the bad parts!” Roman’s eyes glowed an orange red. “I thought you were better. Turns out I was wrong! You’re not my brother. Your just evil and wrong.”

“Wait-”

“Goodbye, Remus.” Roman gave him once last look before walking away. His body moved on its own. He couldn’t look back as he heard Remus plead with him.

“Roman, please! Let me out. I’ll be good! I promise!” Remus clawed at the bars, trying to escape. “ROMAN!”

He screamed at him to come back. No response. Remus was alone and trapped. 

His breathing grew erratic. Remus collapsed and back into the furthest corner of the cage. 

“I’LL BE GOOD. PLEASE. I’M SORRY!” He buried his head into his knees and sobbed. “I-I-I’m sorry....”

Remus would stay in that cage for three days. Truth be told, Deceit was the one that came. 

He had been separated from the Light Sides years ago. Every few days, he would check the subconscious to see if anyone else had been left behind.

Deceit knew Remus would be next. It was a matter of time. When he had found Virgil, the youngest side was chained up. It infuriated him to know end.

Remus was a pile of trembling limbs. He had constant and severe panic attacks when he was inside. His claustrophobia was already bad enough, but it got even worse now. 

“Hello, Remus. It is good to see you again.” Deceit saw the cage fall down when he touched it. “Remus?”

The Duke was completely unresponsive. His eyes were open but they were so dull. It was like he was dead.

Janus sighed and picked him up. Sure, Remus was a lot taller, but he was easy to carry. 

As he was carried into the realm where the Dark Sides resided, Remus sword he’d get revenge on Patton for caving him.

And especially on Roman for abandoning him. 

.

.

.

 _ **“Don’t you see? They all deserted you. Left you for nothing. Even the one who saved you would later want anything to do with you.**_ ”

“That’s not true. Janus isn’t like that.” Remus was shaken after reliving that memory. 

Cronus cooed. “ ** _He is. The moment he got a chance to go on the other side Deceit took it, leaving you like dirt._** ” He pressed his fingers even harder against the duke’s temples.

An image of Janus appeared. It was a memory, but Cronus had twisted it. 

“ _If they don’t accept you, then I will accept my new position even more.”_ A fake Janus smiled at Remus.

“Janus, you can’t-”

“ _But I can. And I will. You are just another, inessential part of Thomas_.” 

He turned away and left Remus. Just like everyone else. They all did that.

Tears streamed down the Duke’s face in a nonstop current.

Cronus collected every single drop. 

“ ** _Don’t you see, Remus? We’re one in the same. Abandoned. Forgotten. Seen as nothing but trash that is to be thrown away. Your brother never left you. It was all the Light Sides’ faults._** ” Cronus’s eyes were glowing with power. He was smiling like a maniac. 

Remus growled. “Yes. Yes it is.”

“ ** _Don’t you want revenge?_** ”

“Yes.” The Duke’s teeth grew sharp. His scleras were black. Green swirls replaces the pupils. It looked the he was being hypnotized, in a way he was.

“ ** _Good. Very good._** ”

Cronus receded from their shared minds. He truly hated being fused, and he now had the Duke’s essence. 

They unfused. Remus stood hunched over, looming like a predator. 

Suddenly, Cronus heard massive footsteps come near them. It was Roman. He carried a struggling Virgil in his mouth. The lion had several arrows sticking out of his body. However, it didn’t effect him much. Virgil was in worse shape with deep cuts, bruises, and a broken leg. 

“ ** _Just in time. Remus, go find Deceit. My creatures will handle the rest~_** ”

“Aw, of course!” He gave a crazed giggle. Remus climbed onto Roman’s massive body with little struggle. 

As Remus rode away on Roman. The lion had dropped Virgil onto the ground for Cronus. 

“ ** _It’s good to see you, puppet._** ”

Virgil tried and failed to get up. All he did was glare at Cronus with pure and utter hatred.

Cronus looked between his two creatures. They were ready to attack. He smiled at them. Quickly, Cronus dipped his fingers into the pool of Virgil’s blood. 

The blood was then put into each monster. Virgil’s essence surged through them. They would be able to psychologically torture the sides and aspects like never before.

Cronus grinned at Virgil and his creatures.

“ ** _Get them all._** ” 

  
  
**Hey all! Another link I still don’t know how to put in the notes!  
**

**This is the inspiration for Remus’s claustrophobia and his swirly eyes. The artist @aimasup is amazing and I love their Remus! Check them out!**

[Remus’s Claustrophobia ](https://aimasup.tumblr.com/post/190459118902/i-have-a-headcanon-that-remus-is-extremely)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Isn’t it great that Cronus is back? 
> 
> Sure hope he won’t do anything with Virgil’s essence. It’s not like he collected so much for a reason. Virgil’s essence totally doesn’t cause hallucinations about the person’s worst and deepest fear. 
> 
> Nope. 
> 
> I am PG Family Friendly! 
> 
> Leave your screams-I mean comments below!


	8. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where your best memories are. Home means safety and warmth. 
> 
> But home can carry the darkest secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 2000 hits! That is insane! Thank you all for reading.
> 
> As I said previously, the next chapters will be a lot darker. This is one of them. Read the warnings and the tags.
> 
> Enjoy ;) 
> 
> Besides the Gun Mention and Vomit, all warnings will happen when this appears: ***
> 
> WARNING:  
> Mentions of Maggots, Guns, & Noose, Vomiting, Trypophobia (Fear of Holes), Suicide, Self Harming, Body Horror, Hallucination, Psychological Torture

Janus sighed. He looked upon the vast Imagination. It was beautiful, but he could only see the destruction and devastation this place has caused him.

He took out his daggers. Deceit flinched are the dried blood still on them. It made him want to gag. 

“Wait.” When he got a closer look, it wasn’t really blood. No. This was the same substance Cronus used.

Or was he made up of it? 

The deranged side had said he’d become a parasite of some sort. And parasites always need a host in order to thrive.

Cronus was using Thomas. He lived in his Subconscious for years, getting stronger and stronger. Without Thomas, he would just be a regular side. 

During the last few episodes, they brought Thomas inside his own mind. Whether it was to put in in a court scenario or terrifying musical sequence, they could have him in the Mind Palace.

It was outlandish. But it was a chance to win. 

He got up and went back to the others. Deceit had been gone for hours.

Janus didn’t notice the bushes move.

.

.

.

“So let me get this straight,” Logan started. “We must _summon_ Thomas?”

It was the tenth time Janus had gone over his plan. The logical side always had a thick skull. 

“Yes, Logan. This **_isn’t_** getting tiring at all.” Deceit rolled his eyes. “We’ve done it before.”

“That’s because Thomas allowed us to. He wanted to know if he was a good person or not, who the Duke was, and how to lie. It was his choice.” 

“What about Patton?” 

Said side looked up. He was staring at the campfire with dull eyes. 

Logan was confused. “What about Patton? I am not following.” 

“Last episode. Patton lost control and turned into a giant frog. However, it wasn’t in real life. No. We must have been in the Mind Palace or Subconscious.”

“I didn’t send Thomas anywhere.” Patton said with a frown. The aftermath of last episode was a sensitive spot for him. He never wanted to be reminded of _that_. 

This time, Remy spoke up. “Tommy Boy wasn’t doing to hot when ya did that, babe. You probably were able to send him into his mind because he was so weak. Same thing happened with Remus.” He shrugged. 

Patton stood. “Even if I did that, we’re not sending Thomas here! It’s too dangerous! He’s vulnerable here.” 

“Look, it’s just a thought okay? Thomas has authority over all of us. Including you, Patton.” Janus rolled his eyes. 

“It is highly unlikely that we’ll be able to summon Thomas. Even if it’s a possible way to defeat Cronus, it’s not like Thomas will pop up out of nowhere-”

Everyone froze when they heard a twig snap. Grunts and yelps followed.

Without a word, they readied their weapons. Remy brandished his brass knuckles, Emile aimed his staff, Patton readied his slingshot, Janus took out his daggers, and Logan cocked his sniper rifle.

Another step. Another snap. Another yelp.

Logan put his finger on the trigger and looked into the scope of the gun. He would be the first to shoot. 

Whatever was making the sounds was getting closer. The logical side could see the faint outline of a man. 

He steeled himself. 

Then a very familiar person fell from the bushes. 

“Oh my god! Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!” Thomas raised his hands. He was wearing his signature star shirt. 

“Is that you, Thomas?”

“Y-Yeah it is! Wait,” He got a look at his surroundings. “Logan? What are you doing here?”

The logical side adjusted his glasses. He put his rifle behind his back again. “I believe I should be asking you that question.”

“What-”

“Kiddo! What are you doing here! This is the Imagination!” Patton dropped his sling shot and took Thomas by the shoulders. He was very concerned. 

Thomas looked over Patton’s shoulder and saw the others. Janus, Remy, and even Emile were there. He never knew he’d meet them like this. However, there were people missing.

“Uh, where’s Roman and Virgil? Shouldn’t they be with you guys?”

Before Patton could answer, Janus butted in. “And Remus.”

“Thomas, you have arrived at a very, very bad time. It is dangerous for you. We must get you back.” Logan actually looked afraid. 

He backed away from Patton. “First, just tell me what’s going on.”

Remy was the one that spoke. “Well, babe, Virgil, Roman, and Remus were all taken away by this nasty side of yours. He’s bad news and totally unhinged.” 

“I have another side?”

“You sure do, Thomas! But he is twisted.” Picani gave him a weak smile. “His names Cronus. He was supposed to be your anger.” 

They all sat down. Thomas was surprised when a few horses went up to him.

Emile continued. “You probably don’t have any memories of him. Have you experienced anything strange recently?”

“Yeah. I have.” Thomas looked at his hands. For a second, he saw them black and bloodied. “I barely remember what happened. One second I was in a hospital bed with Joan. The next, I had beaten them to a pulp.”

The air was heavy. No one spoke for a while.

Deceit growled. “That was not your fault, Thomas. You see, we are meant to be aspects of your one personality. However, some people have aspects that go above that and become more than a side.”

“Cronus wants power. I have no doubt that he was responsible for your actions.” Logan said darkly. “He has been residing in your Subconscious for years.”

Thomas was astounded and upset. “You knew about him and never told me?!”

“We forgot about him. All of us did!” The moral side pleaded. “I don’t know how.”

Logan hummed. “It is possible that Cronus tampered with our memories and therefore Thomas’s.” 

“So I’m an even worse person than I thought.”

“That is a lie. Our jobs, essentially, are to protect you. He has become something else. His actions don’t represent you.” Janus looked away. His mind was reminded of Remus. “It’s not your fault.”

Everyone sat there in silence. Thomas was letting it sink in. He had a side he’d never knew he had, and it was out for blood. 

“What did Cronus do to them?” Thomas asked gently.

All of them tensed. Especially Janus and Remy. 

“Guys?”

Patton looked at him with tired eyes. “Cronus has this poison that can control us. He used it on Virgil and Roman. Kiddo, you know how I turned into that frog?” His voice was very gentle but it began to crack.

“Yeah? What happened?”

“We all can turn into an animal. I was still in control of myself. Roman isn’t. His animal is a lion.” Patton seemed to choke up. “H-He’s not himself.”

A loud and feral roar was heard in the distance. It was filled with anger. 

Thomas flinched at the sound. “Is that-”

“Roman? Yeah, it is.” Patton took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. His breath hitched. Logan wrapped an arm around him.

“We are unsure if Virgil met the same fate.” The logical side rubbed Patton’s back. He glanced at Thomas briefly.

“So Virgil’s also a lion?”

“No. His animal form is a spider. It is more accurate if I say it’s his arachnid form but I digress.” Logan sighed. “Cronus wants him the most. Because Virgil is your anxiety, he has the ability to know and summon your deepest fears. That power is what Cronus desires.”

At that, Patton began to cry even harder. He was fully tucked into his husband’s side. Logan continued to rub his back.

Thomas was near tears. He had just woken up in this strange place. 

“Love, you have to breathe.” Logan held him tighter. Patton was hyperventilating again and was gasping harshly for breath.

Remy noticed how shocked Thomas was. He walked over and sat beside him. 

“Those two have been married for ten years. From your face, I’m pretty sure you had no idea, right?”

“How could I not see their wedding rings?” 

“They hid it from you, babe. Nothing against you, but they didn’t know how to tell you. I mean, we live in your head.” 

“Are there any other relationships I should know about?”

“Well, hun, there’s Virgil and Roman. They’ve been dating for three years. And Remus and Janus definitely have a relationship. I actually don’t know if they’re dating or married. Surprisingly, Remus and Janus keep things private.” 

“Engaged.” Deceit was leaning against a tree. He had his arms crossed. His voice was soft. “We’re engaged.” 

“Why did no one tell me?”

Janus looked at Thomas with pained eyes. “It doesn’t matter. We shouldn’t be talking about this.”

Thomas noticed the lump in Deceit’s throat. He stopped his questioning. “God, what are we going to do?”

“I-”

An ear piercing screech was heard. 

“They’re coming. Thomas, go hide somewhere!” Remy demanded.

“What-”

“I said hide!”

He got into the bushes. The ground vibrated with each scream and step.

Two creatures were seen from the distance. They were climbing up the mountain fast. 

“Everyone, get to high ground! Go to the top! I’ll stay here!” Logan yelled at them. He got Patton to stand up. “Get Thomas out of here!” 

The ground trembled even harder. 

“Patton and Emile, take Thomas to the top! _We’ll_ stay here!” Janus had his knives ready again. Next to him, Remy nodded. 

Logan saw a black hand claw into the ground. It was now on their level. 

“We don’t have time to argue! Go!”

“Logan-” Patton tried for plead with him. 

“Now!”

Emile took Patton and Thomas. He gave a thumbs up before leading them to high ground.

Both creatures now made it. 

“Ready, babes?”

“Affirmative.”

“Good.”

.

.

.

Virgil saw those monsters make it up the mountain. He had to escape. 

However, several creatures kept a close eye on him. They kept him in chains. Destiny and Stinky were also being held captive. 

“ _ **Soon, your friends will be under my control. Isn’t that great, dearest Virgil?**_ ” Cronus smiled.

He spat at Cronus.

“ ** _Still resisting?_** ” The side knelt down and cupped Virgil’s cheek. Looking him straight in the eyes, Cronus stomped on Virgil’s broken leg. “ _ **You’re smarter than that~**_ ”

With his scythe, Cronus cut the pant leg on the left. Virgil’s broken leg mended itself with black sludge. When it healed, it looked metallic. 

“ ** _You can embrace these changes or you will die with them. I don’t want a faulty puppet, now do I?_** ” Cronus said sweetly. “ ** _Soon. Very soon. You’ll be my obedient little marionette._** ” 

“You’re fucking insane.” 

“ _ **That could be true.**_ ” He shrugged. “ ** _But I’ll be a maniac with an army._** ” 

His hand gestured towards the hundreds of monsters. Some were just animals while others were more mythical. Cyclops, spiders, sharks, bats, witches, and many more.

What Cronus said about Virgil was right. His body was changing. Both of his arms were now the same metallic, stone-like material. He felt like he becoming some robot. Along with that, his limbs felt weaker. 

Then it really hit him.

He was turning into a puppet. Soon, he’d be a pile of metal and limbs that need someone else to make it move and speak. Cronus would be pulling the strings.

“Please be okay.” Virgil whispered as he looked at the mountain where his family hid in. 

.

.

.

Logan was thrown onto the ground by the humanoid monster. Black slime leaked from the gaping holes it had for eyes. 

He was running out of bullets and would need to reload soon. Remy was helping him team up against it.

It screeched as Remy tackled it and began to punch its eyes. His brass knuckles became spiked and each hit sent an electric current i to the creature.

The hyena hybrid had gone off towards Janus. Luckily, it was a good amount smaller than the centipede mix.

Deceit ran around, evading its stinger. He had managed to get several stabs into the creature. Fairy Godmother had given him a plethora of throwing knives. 

“You are _**so nice**_. Thank you.” Janus jumped to avoid another hit. This time, its pincer shot out of its mouth. He rolled onto the ground and ran into the trees.

His legs were screaming at him to stop but he refused. Janus couldn’t let this creature get to Thomas and the rest. 

“Need some help, Dee?” 

Janus turned around and gasped. “Remus? How did you-”

The Duke grabbed Janus by his waist and kissed him deeply. Surprising to most, Remus liked to be gentle. Only towards Janus but still. 

He sighed into the kiss and closed his eyes. They rarely ever did this in public. Technically they were in a forest. Deceit always preferred to show affection when they were completely alone.

When they broke apart, Remus smiled. “I told you I’d be okay.”

“How did you escape?”

“Cronus is a complete dumbass. It wasn’t that hard to convince him to unfuse.” 

There was a loud snarl. The creature had found them. 

“Remus, you have to get out of here. I don’t want you getting controlled again.” Janus tightened his grip around his daggers. He couldn’t see where that hyena hybrid was.

The duke summoned his mace. “Don’t worry, it won’t be that hard to beat!”

Janus rolled his eyes. “Of course. It will be **_so easy_**.” 

Both tensed as the creature came into view. It immediately began to charge at them. 

As Janus was about to charge, Remus threw his mace. It landed into a tree. The crash was so loud that Janus turned around.

His face looked demented. Remus was drooling a black substance and his teeth was sharp. He grabbed Janus by the shoulders tightly.

“Remus! What the hell are you-”

His words were halted when the creature stabbed its stinger into Deceit’s chest. It went all the way through. 

The duke smiled manically. “Sweet dreams!”

.

.

.

“Janus?”

.

.

.

“Dee?”

.

.

.

“Wake up!”

.

.

.

“Deceit!” 

Said side screamed. His breath was labored and he was sweating. 

Remus rubbed Janus’s back. “You okay?”

It took a while for him to respond. Janus looked around and saw that he was in his room. The bookshelf was still in the corner, Remus’s pet octopus was still in her tank, pictures of him, Remus, and Virgil were still on the dresser. 

“I’m in my room.” 

“Uh, yeah? I thought that was obvious.” Remus laughed. 

Janus snapped his head at him. “ _You’re_ in my room.” 

“Yup.” The duke said, popping the ‘P’. He found the whole scene hilarious. 

“W-Where’s Virgil?”

“He’s asleep. Don’t you remember? You sang the little shit to sleep like you always do.” 

“What?”

“Did you have a brain aneurysm? I thought I was the moron.” 

Seeing the growing confusion in Janus, the duke decided to show him Virgil’s room. The side was sleeping soundly. He looked to be about five years old. A spider plush was being tightly hugged by the boy. 

Janus went inside and kneeled on the floor. He cupped Virgil’s chubby cheek. The skin was incredibly soft, and Deceit saw his freckles. 

There was a quiet huff from Virgil. He opened his eyes.

“Dee Dee!” The boy smiled and grabbed at Janus’s nose. His eyes were bright. 

Not full of anger. Not full of resentment.

“I was just checking on you, Virgil. Go back to sleep.”

The boy giggled. He quickly wrapped his arms around Janus’s neck. Deceit reciprocated the hug. 

Virgil fell back asleep. 

“You must have had some dream.” Remus raised a brow at him. 

“A dream.” Janus repeated. His eyes began to fill with tears. “It was a dream.”

“Woah, Dee. Why are you crying?” Remus was pulled into a tight embrace. It was rare that Janus would be the one to hug him. Nevertheless, Remus hugged back. 

After Janus calmed down, he went into the kitchen. Everything was still the same. It was the exact commons room the Dark Sides had.

Deceit was still in his usual attire. If Virgil was five, Janus should have been around ten or eleven. But he wasn’t. By his height and clothes, he was still thirty. He showed up when Thomas was one. 

Speaking of Thomas, he checked one of the screens Remus created. It showed that Thomas was in the middle of an episode with the other sides.

Why was Virgil the only one that was five?

“Janus, love of my life, keeper of my soul-”

“What is it Remus?”

“Can you make waffles for breakfast?”

“I **_totally don’t_** like the idea.” 

Deceit couldn’t remember the last time they had Virgil with them for breakfast. He didn’t know how much he missed him. 

A small hand tugged on his pants. 

“Hello, Virgil. What brings you here?” Janus was smiling at him. 

Virgil made grabby hands at Janus. He gladly picked him up. The boy wrapped his arms around his neck again and smooshed his face into it. 

As Janus made the batter with one hand, he hummed a soft tune. When Virgil was little, Deceit would sing to him. On the off chance that Virgil would want to be carried, he never really spoke. He just enjoyed the feeling of being held. 

Virgil quickly grew out of that phase. 

After putting the mix into the waffle machine, Janus placed Virgil onto the couch. His purple eyes lit up.

“Movies and breakfast?”

“Movies and breakfast.”

Remus was already on the sofas. He ruffled Virgil’s hair. “Alright, pipsqueak what do you want to watch?”

Their conversation faded away. Janus went to plate the waffles. It was so domestic. 

Usually, Remus would be screaming at Janus or at nothing in general. He once sent a rapid wolf pack after Deceit when he was mad at him. The Duke had constant outbursts.

It was strange seeing him so calm and relaxed. He was probably censoring himself for Virgil’s sake. The things Janus has heard from that man. 

He didn’t believe that everything before was a dream. But this new life felt so real. 

And it was too good to give up. 

For the rest of the day, the trio watched movies, had pillow fights, and played various games. Twister was Remus’s favorite. He would bend his body at such weird angles that it looked like he didn’t have any bones. 

They were watching Tangled. It would be the last activity for the day. Virgil adored the movie. He giggled and sang along. 

At the ending, Eugene and Rapunzel were getting married. He felt Remus shift beside him. 

“Are you guys gonna get married?!” Virgil suddenly asked. 

“Well,” Remus stood up and made a pose. “Would my grumpy snake like the idea?”

Janus blushed hard. “Remus wh-”

He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a black wooden box. The Duke was blushing as well. “I don’t know, I think it would be pretty cool.” Remus tried to sound nonchalant. However, nervousness was clear in his voice.

“Oh my gosh! You’re really gonna get married!” Virgil squealed. He was bouncing up and down in his seat. 

“I haven’t asked him yet!” Remus shrieked. A giggle came from Virgil. He cleared his throat and looked sheepishly at Janus. “Shit, I had a really cheesy speech prepared, but I’m blanking out.”

“ASK HIM! HURRY UP!!”

“OKAY. Janus will you-”

“Yes.” He didn’t know that this day could get any better. 

“Jeeze, I didn’t even get to open the box yet.” Despite this, Remus was smiling widely. His eyes were misty with tears. 

Janus laughed before going to tackle Remus. Virgil joined in, giggling. 

The dog pile ended as Remus summoned his mace. “I will bludgeon both of you.”

“No, you won’t! You love me and Dee Dee!”

“Yeah, I do.” Remus took Deceit’s hand with a questioning look. He was asking for permission to remove his glove. Janus nodded. The ring was designed to look like two tentacles wrapped together. Nestled in between them was a bright green emerald. 

He slipped the ring on and kissed Janus. In the background, Virgil cheered. 

“Classy as always.” Deceit rolled his eyes fondly. It was just like Remus to forget his entire proposal speech and get interrupted by a five year old. 

It was getting late and Virgil began falling asleep. Janus pecked Remus’s cheek before picking up the tired boy. The duke told him he’d be in their room. 

“I don’t wanna go to bed!” Virgil pouted as Deceit placed him into bed. He’d already changed into a spider onesie a couple hours ago. 

“Virgil, I know you’re tired.” 

“Nuh-uh!” As he said that, Virgil yawned. Janus smirked at him. “I’m too excited! You and Rem-Rem are getting married!” 

“Yes, but it is late. We can have a big party tomorrow, how does that sound?”

“Awesome!” Virgil giggled. His face suddenly fell. He grabbed onto his spider plush. “Will you guys move away? Live in a kingdom like Rapunzel?”

Janus’s shook his head. “No, we’re staying here. We could never leave you alone.” His heart twisted. Would Virgil leave them again? He didn’t know if he could handle it. 

His face lit up. “Really? I can stay with you?” 

Deceit cupped Virgil’s cheek. His voice was gentle and affectionate. “Oh, Virgil, of course. There will always be a place for you here. We’ll stay together, no matter what.”

“I love you, Dee.” The boy hugged him. Virgil felt safe in Janus’s arms. 

The side froze. It felt like he hadn’t heard Virgil say that in decades. Janus’s breath hitched and he finally returned the embrace. 

“I love you too, Virgil. So, so much.” His voice got watery. “Don’t ever leave again.” He whispered under his breath. 

“Can you sing, Dee-Dee?”

He thought for a bit. “I don’t know, Virgil.You **_hate_** my singing.”

“No, I don’t!”

“Are you sure?” Janus teased.

“Yeah!” 

Deceit tucked Virgil in. “ _Let’s go in the garden. You’ll find something waiting. Right there where you left it, lying upside down._ ” 

Virgil yawned again. His eyelids began to droop. 

“ _When you finally find it_.” Janus tucked a stray hair behind Virgil’s ear. “ _You’ll see how it’s faded. The underside is lighter when you turn it around._ ” 

He gave Virgil his spider plush.

“ _Everything stays. Right where you left it._ ” Janus smoothed his hand over Virgil’s soft hair. “ _Everything stays, but it still changes._ ” 

Virgil closed his eyes. His breathing grew even and slower. 

“ _Ever so slightly. Daily and nightly. In little ways._ ” Janus leaned down and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s forehead. “ _When everything stays_.” 

Deceit got up from the bed. “Goodnight, Virgil.” He closed the door. 

When Janus went into his own room, Remus was snoring away. It was a long day for everyone. but it was a good one.

He wanted every day to be like this.

*  
*  
*

It was around three in the morning when Janus woke up. He had heard a large bang coming from Virgil’s room.

Remus wouldn’t wake up, so he left to investigate by himself.

“Virgil? Are you alright?” He turned on the lights and saw that the bed was empty. Along with that, his room looked entirely different. Band posters and spider webs littered the wall. The bed was larger and there was no spider plush. It looked like Virgil’s room before he left.

But that was a dream, right?

There was a bathroom attached to Virgil’s room. It’s door was closed, but the lights were on. He must be in there. 

Janus knocked on the black door. “Are you okay, Virgil? I heard a bang coming from your room.”

No response.

He knocked again. “Virgil?”

There was the sound of running water.

“What are you doing awake?”

A shadow appeared under the door.

“Can I come in?”

It went silent again.

Deceit felt like something horrible was happening. Dread and fear pooled in his gut. The light from the bathroom and turned off. He was coated in blackness.

The pungent smell of copper filled the air. His stomach churned. 

He heard sobbing.

“Virgil?” Janus said urgently. “Open the door. Or just say something!

Nothing. 

“I’m coming in, okay?” He noticed the door was being blocked by something. The bathroom door itself didn’t have a lock on it. “Virgil?”

A cupboard was thrown open in order to prevent the door from opening all the way. Deceit pushed against it. His moves became more frantic. 

There was a whimper. 

He gave one final push. It broke the cupboard. He turned on the lights. 

Janus screamed.

It was Virgil. He was in the tub. Dead. 

“No. Please no. God, please no.” Deceit began to tremble at the sight. He collapsed onto his knees.

Virgil’s throat had been slit. So were his wrists. Blood continued to ooze and shoot out. The cuts were so deep that bone was shown. 

A noose hung around his neck. It wasn’t attached to anything. Tears were still drying from Virgil’s lifeless eyes. 

The tub was overflowing with blood red water. It was still on. 

Deceit was soaked in the substance. When he looked at his bloodied hands, he began to sob. 

“I’m-m-m-m s-s-s-sor-ry-ry.” Janus was shaking violently. He crawled over to the bath tub and turned off the faucet.

Virgil had turned into a teenager. The same teenager that told Janus how much he hated him. It was the Virgil that left.

Janus held Virgil’s lifeless body. “No. No. No. No. No.” He frantically tried to wipe the blood from Virgil’s throat. It didn’t work. Now, Deceit was covered in Virgil’s own blood. “P-P-Please-se.” 

He continued to hold Virgil close. The side didn’t care if he was getting covered in blood anymore. Virgil was gone. He was dead. 

“Janus?”

His head snapped around. It was Remus. He looked horrified.

At Deceit.

“W-What the fuck h-have you done?!” The duke screamed. Tears immediately began to fall from his eyes. His voice was hysteric. 

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING. VIRGIL IS DEAD. HE’S GONE.” Janus sobbed out. How could Remus think he was involved in this? Did he actually believe Janus would do such a thing?

Remus tore Janus away from Virgil. He threw him to the ground.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM. YOU FUCKING KILLED VIRGIL!” Remus screeched. 

“HOW DARE YOU-”

“YOU’RE THE ONE HOLDING THE KNIFE!” 

Janus felt his entire body grow cold. He saw that a familiar dagger was back in his hands. “N-No. Remus I-I-I would never-”

Remus summoned his mace. His eyes were fully of utter loathing and betrayal.

The whole room disappeared. 

“Do you hate me that much?” Virgil looked at Janus with lifeless eyes. He stood up from the tub before it vanished as well. 

Blood poured from his mouth and eyes. The slit on his throat began to grow. More cuts alongs his arms appeared.

Janus dropped the dagger in horror. “I’m sorry. I didn’t do-”

His arm flung out without his consent and he heard a soft gasp. Remus looked at him. The second dagger was stabbed into his stomach. 

Remus dropped his mace and fell to the ground. 

“How could you.” Virgil whispered. His eyes were now gouged out. He began to walk towards Janus.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do it.” 

“You’re a murderer.” Thomas appeared. All of the other sides and figments looked at him in pure disgust. Patton and Roman began to wail. 

Everyone began walking towards Janus. Closer. And closer. And closer. 

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry.” He put his hands over his ears. Janus sobbed. “I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry.”

A hand touched his shoulder. Remus grabbed Janus. Half of his face was rotting. His jaw hung by a string of flesh. Maggots squirmed over the Duke with wet squelches. Holes decorated his body.

Remus was in top of Janus. Saliva and more maggots fell onto him. He leaned in close to him. His left eye was completely out of its socket and dangled. It touched Janus and he screamed.

Razor sharp claws dug into his skin. 

“ ** _You did this. You did this. You did this. You did this. You did this._** ” Remus seemed to speak even though his jaw was unhinged. 

Virgil knelt besides Janus. His blood dripped all over his face. 

“ ** _How could you. How could you. How could you. How could you. How could you. How could you._** ” Virgil was whispering but wailing at the same time. His hands tore out chunks of his hair and flesh. “ ** _HOW COULD YOU._** ”

The chants continued on.

**_ HOWCOULDYOUHOWCOULDYOUHOWCOULDYOUHOWCOULDYOUHOWCOULDYOUYOUDIDTHISYOUDIDTHISYOUDIDTHISYOUDIDTHISMURDERERMURDERMURDE _ **

**_ M U R D E R E R _ **

.

.

.

Janus was found by Remy. He was trembling so violently and screaming. The side had vomited. His eyes were completely open and unmoving.

“Oh god. Dee.” Remy couldn’t pick him up by how much Deceit was shaking. His cries and screeches weren’t stopping. 

They had subdued the creatures for now, so Logan sent him to look for Janus. 

Remy raised his first and punched the convulsing side. Finally, Deceit lay still.

He carried Janus to the top of the mountain. Everyone circled around him.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Thomas was horrified. 

Logan sighed. “I believe one of the creatures injected Janus with Cronus’s toxins. However, I have a feeling this is just the beginning.” 

“You sure are right, Loggie!”

They turned around and they’re faces fell. Cronus had won once again.

Two pairs of glowing eyes looked at them. One was green and the other was a brilliant red. 

Roman and Remus had arrived.

  
  


The inspiration to Janus singing is from @aimasup ! Please go support them, their art is incredible!

[Janus Singing ](https://aimasup.tumblr.com/post/189627376657/hi-are-you-still-doing-the-baby-thomas-mini-au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate me too. 
> 
> There was a lot of wholesome Demus/Remceit but I can’t have fluff in this fic. Well, not yet anyway. And if anyone was wondering why Remus was kind of OOC, I think you figured out why in the end ;)
> 
> I’m probably going to do all of the sides individually and put Remy and Picani in the same chapter. 
> 
> I will be putting what their fears were down here!
> 
> JANUS’S FEARS: Thanatophobia (Fear of Death), Monophobia (Fear of Being Alone), Hemophobia (Fear of Blood), and now he will forever have Aichmophobia (Fear of Sharp Objects) 
> 
> See you in the comments~


	9. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hero is defined as someone that is admired for their courage and nobility. 
> 
> He’s a hero. 
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we’re over 2000 hits! Thank you again! It means so much to me that you’re enjoying the story!
> 
> Original, I wanted to do Logan or Patton, but I missed Roman. And it was his birthday recently. So, we get Roman angst. And it is not pretty. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> WARNING:  
> Graphic Violence and Gore, Psychological Torture, Mentions of Guns, Vomit, and Sex, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Unsympathetic Patton, Logan, and Janus, Drowning, Disturbing Imagery,  
> Isolation

Remus jumped off of Roman. The massive fall didn’t even effect him. Roman stood still, watching the group with vicious eyes.

“Good to see you guys again!” He smiled innocently. “Did you miss me?”

“So Cronus got to Remus?” Thomas asked.

The Duke’s head swiveled towards him. His eyes glowed.

“He showed me everything. You.” Remus pointed a clawed finger at a trembling Patton. “You put me in a cage! I was nothing more than garbage to you, wasn’t I? No one cared! Not even Janus!”

Said side was still unconscious. Logan stood tall. His fists were clenched tightly. 

“It was our mistake, Remus. However, you are wrong if you believe that Janus abandoned you.”

“Oh, please. He left me to join you pussies! You should have seen his face when that fucking scorpion thing stabbed Janus right through his chest!” Remus cackled. 

“You _knew_?!” Remy yelled.

“Of course I did! Who was the one that held him still? He sure is slippery!” 

Remus and the others were at a standstill. However, the duke had the advantage because most of them were exhausted and one was incapacitated. And, well, he had Roman who was beginning to growl.

“I know you can fight it, Remus! You’re not some monster.” Patton stepped towards him. “This isn’t you.”

The duke snarled at him. He lunged at Patton. “Shut up. You’re the one that trapped me. Not just for days. For years. It was you that deemed me as a Dark Side!” His mace was raised high. 

“That is enough!” Thomas said.

“What? Am I wrong?” Remus slowly dug the spikes of the mace into Patton’s left cheek. “He’s more of a monster than I am?”

Patton cried out in pain. He could feel the sharp, rusty spikes stab into him. 

The logical side cocked his gun. It was fully loaded now. “Take that mace off of Patton’s face.”

“And if I don’t?” Remus raised a hand and summoned a large spider. It was a black widow. “What are you going to do?”

He ground his mace into Patton’s face with his other hand, Remus relished in the cracks he heard. The duke went even deeper. Bloody oozed from the wound. Since Patton was on the ground, it spilled into his eyes. 

Logan aimed the rifle at Remus. “Last warning. Release him. Now.”

“You keep on failing to do that. Something always interrupts you. Here.” Remus stepped away. It left Roman in the logical side’s aim is instead.

The lion noticed and snarled. 

“Come on, teach! Shoot Roman, here. Or you can shoot me and risk hitting Patton.” 

“Don’t do it L-Lo! P-P-Please!” Patton screamed when Remus jerked down. He could feel his jaw break. White hot pain courses through him. 

“If you shoot Roman, I’ll release Patton! Kill me, and Patton will still be saved. Although, nothing is stopping me from using him as a human shield!” Remus cackled. “Roman will surely kill everyone, you know?” 

For once, Logan didn’t know what to do. They bickered, but he would never kill Roman. However, he risked killing Patton if he refused to shoot.

_I can wound Roman. It will be fine. He will be fine. Everything will be fine._

Logan fully aimed at the once prince. 

“Stop! Logan, please don’t do it! Please!” Patton’s words were so slurred that it was nearly impossible to understand him. 

Thomas put a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “We can try something else. Talk it out. There’s no need to shoot.” 

“I will do what I must.” He shrugged off his hand. Logan’s hands were shaking.

He saw Roman begin to charge.

Logan fired.

.

.

.

A scream was heard across the entire Imagination. Everything turned completely lifeless. Like something died.

Wait. 

That wasn’t just a scream. It was too primal and animistic.

Virgil paled. “Roman. No. No.” He also heard a shot. Did Logan do what he thought he did.

“ ** _Looks like your boyfriend’s finally gone. What a shame. I didn’t make Logan do it at all. He did it himself._** ” Cronus appeared behind him. 

He saw Destiny buck and thrash. It sounding like she was screaming. Her white coat seemed to gray. 

The Imagination lost all color. 

Rain began to pour. 

“ ** _It’s so cruel that he didn’t include Janus. With what I did to him, death would be merciful._** ”   
  
Virgil looked at the mountain with tears in his eyes. “ **What did you do.** ”

“ ** _Nothing much. Just made him live through his worst nightmare. Thank you by the way. You must be glad._** ”

“Janus may be cruel, but I would never want him to go through something like that.” 

“ **Really? I thought you wanted him dead.** ” He snapped, and Virgil was transported to that dreaded void again. Cronus summoned a white screen.

The chains around Virgil’s wrists and ankles disappeared. He stood up on shaky legs. Immediately, the side collapsed. His legs were entirely numb.

“ ** _Just sit there, dear Virgil._** ” Cronus winked at him. “ ** _Enjoy the show~_** ”

The screen came to life.

_A young Virgil sat in bed, crying. He had to have been five or six. The light turned on, and Janus walked in._

_“Did you have another nightmare? Deceit sat on Virgil’s bed. Janus looked to be ten. He hugged Virgil. “It’ssss okay! I’m here. You’re sssssafe. Promisssse.”_

_When they were younger, Janus had trouble with speaking. His snake half caused a hiss that the side was very insecure about it._

_They ended up falling asleep together._

A flash.

_This time it was a slightly older Virgil. “I hate you! I wish you were dead!”_

_Janus looked so crestfallen. He had accidentally broke Virgil’s spider plush. At the time, he didn’t wear gloves. His left hand was clawed and managed to tear the plushie’s head off._

_He pushed Deceit to the ground.  
_

_The screen darkened to only show Janus. He began to shake and cry.  
_

_“I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”  
_

_From then on, he wore gloves._

Another flash.

_There was a teenage Virgil screaming at Janus in his room._

_“Fuck you, Janus! You’re so annoying!”_

_“That makes two of us then!”_

_“You’re ruining my life! I really do wish you died. It’d make everything so much better!”_

_Deceit hissed. “You will deeply regret sssspeaking to me like thisssss.”_

_“I’ll be dead before that happens! I’d rather kill myself!”_

_Virgil slammed the door in front of Janus’s face._

_He walked away. His eyes were covered, but a single teardrop fell to the floor._

Cronus shut off the screen. “ _ **Want to know what his worst fear was? Losing you. And that’s how you treated him for years.**_ ”

His cold hand grabbed Virgil’s face. Two harsh eyes stared at him. 

“ ** _He sang to you. Held you. Reassured you. Loved you. That’s your thanks?_** ”

Virgil remained silent. 

“ ** _Look at me, puppet._** ” Cronus growled. “ ** _Say that Janus deserved everything you did to him._** ”

“I-”

“ ** _TELL ME, VIRGIL. SPIT IT OUT._** ” 

“ **I DON’T KNOW!** ” Virgil yelled. His breath hitched. “I don’t know, okay?”

The void disappeared and they were back in the Imagination. Cronus grabbed Virgil by his hair. He shoved his face into his.

“ ** _You’re pathetic._** ”

Virgil head butted Cronus. He staggered back as his nose began to bleed. Cronus hadn’t put the chains back on him. 

The youngest side saw how all of his goons went to grab Virgil. He ran around, looking for his bow and arrows.

A large cyclops held the weapon. 

“Hey, fuck face!” Virgil yelled. 

He charged full force as the creature turned around. It was too late, and he knocked the cyclops down. Virgil quickly grabbed his weapon and sprinted.

More monsters appeared out of nowhere. He ran faster. Faster. And faster.

A grey horse was hiding in the forest. It was Webs. She had been waiting for him.

Virgil whistled at her. Webs sprinted over and he mounted the horse while she was still running’s His legs was in agony. “COME ON, GIRL. WE GOT TO GO!” 

Webs neighed loudly. She continued to run for her and Virgil’s life. 

As Virgil rode away into the forest, the creatures seemed to stop. They were confused.

Cronus took the cyclops and bashed his head in. Everyone stared at him.

“ ** _WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? MOVE. MOVE. MOVE! BRING HIM TO ME!_** ”

.

.

.

Roman fell onto the ground. His chest throbbed in pain. The prince struggled to get up. 

His arms shook. 

Wait.

He had his arms back. Roman saw that there weren’t any paws.

The prince looked around and saw Logan with a rifle in his hands. He had shot him. 

“Good to see you, Specs.” Roman’s once white and pristine suit was black. His blood red sash remained the same. A crown of thorns rested on his head. “Though, I believe the sentiment isn’t shared.” 

When he didn’t get a response from the logical side, Roman glanced to the others. He saw Remus toss Patton to Logan. Patton’s jaw was swollen and bloodied, not to mention slightly visibly from the deep wounds. 

“Roman! You’re alright-” Thomas went to hug him.

A sword aimed at his throat stopped him. Roman glared with crimson eyes.

“As if you care. Don’t try to trick me into believing that shit again.” 

“I never lied. You know that we all love you, right?”

“Shut up, Thomas.” Roman snarled. 

His face fell. Remy stepped in front of Thomas. “Why are you acting like some asshole, Roman?”

There was a shriek. Janus looked at Roman in terror. Specifically, he was staring at his sharp sword. 

“Because, I have been pushed aside and ignored for too long. You all took his side.” Roman focused his attention to Janus. He noticed how the side’s eyes were still a clouded yellow. Something told him that Janus deserves it. 

His chest was still bleeding. Roman didn’t care. He gripped onto the hilt of his sword. The prince stalked towards the trembling side. Picani and Remy tried to get in his way, Roman struck them to the ground. 

“How does it feel, Janus. Tell me. To be so scared. Are you being listened to?” 

Janus didn’t respond.

This infuriated Roman. He readied his sword.

“I’ve been denied by all of you. But, you’re just despicable.” Roman swung.

A mace blocked it.

“Get out of my way, brother.”

Remus didn’t realized he had ran to shield Janus. His mace was clashing against Roman’s sword. 

“No.” The duke refused to move. It was like something inside of him wouldn’t let Janus be hurt. Why did he care. He shouldn’t. He hurt him. 

Right?

His twin glared. “Are you telling me Janus shouldn’t be hurt? Shouldn’t have his guts spilled out onto the ground?” Shouldn’t have his blood spilled by my sword?”

At the mention of blood, Deceit flinched hard. His breathing was harsh. Janus’s mind reminded him of the sight of Virgil bleeding out of every orifice. Roman’s sword seemed to turn into that damned dagger.

“Stop, Roman.” Remus struggled with himself. Seeing Janus look so scared filled him with a strange feeling. “We’ve tortured him enough.”

Roman’s eyes were cold. “You care about that snake, don’t you. We’re in each other’s heads, I know what you’re thinking. It’s been a curse I’ve lived with for years.” 

He saw everyone else cower in fear. At him. Roman sheathed his sword. 

Thomas looked terrified. He was with Logan, who was helping with Patton’s wounds. 

“Am I your hero, now? Is this what you wanted, Thomas? Are you proud?” Roman asked with a sickening smile.

“You were always my hero, Roman. This isn’t you!”

“But it is, dear Thomas. You never trusted me or believed in me. Not even Patton.” Roman looked at said side. He was crying in pain. “Aw, Padre, you look so sad. How is that broken jaw?”

Logan growled at Roman. “Your behavior is unacceptable. Cronus is controlling you.”

“Tch. He’s the one that showed me what I really am. Who I could be. You’ll all listen to me.”

“What would Virgil think of this?” Logan held Patton closer. He continued to look into the twisted eyes of the prince.

Roman seemed to falter. “His opinion doesn’t matter.”

“That is a falsehood, Roman. You have clear affection towards him.”

“Then why did I kill him?” His voice was indifferent. Roman’s crown tightened around his head. The prince clenched his teeth in pain. “Virgil’s dead because of me. Torn to shreds. He screamed at me to stop but I didn’t.”

The color drained from everyone’s faces. 

Roman sobbed.

*  
*  
*  
  
“ ** _I already have._** ” 

He was transported to his room. Disney posters, scripts, playbills, and more decorated each wall. Roman sighed.

There was a grande mirror. He hated seeing himself. 

No one listened to him. No one cared. They shouldn’t have to worry about him.

“You don’t deserve them.” His reflection told him. However, it was different. The mirror version wore a black suit instead of white, his hair was dull, had glowing red eyes, and a crown adorned his head. 

Roman got closer to the mirror. He looked at his hands and saw he was still in his regular suit. Why was his reflection so different? 

“Poor, poor Roman. All alone. Ignored.” It cooed at him. “I can help you.”

“Why should I even trust you? You’re not real.” The prince rolled his eyes. It had been a hard day. He must’ve been tired.

“Without me, you’ll be forgotten. Replaced. We can’t have that, can we?”

He turned away. His arms wrapped around himself. “That won’t happen.”

A chuckle. “But it already has! Haven’t you noticed that no one gives a shit. You’re annoying. Fat. Worthless!”

Roman didn’t respond. He had know that for ages now. It wasn’t a new thought.

“That’s why you need me! I can show them all!” His reflection became Patton.  
“Roman, everything’s gonna be okay kiddo! We love you.”

The prince hunched into himself. “Stop it.”

It changed again, Logan this time. “You’re lashing out like a little bratty baby.” The tone was cold and harsh. 

“Shut up.” 

There was a giggle. “It’s unicorn horns and dragon tails! Roman’s dull creativity!” Remus mocked. 

“Be quiet.”

“Wow, you are unbelievably extra any chance you get.” It was Virgil. His original readying voice sounded more insulting. He really sounded disgusted at Roman.

“That is enough.”

Another laugh. This was more sinister. “Oh, Roman, thank God that you don't have a mustache. Otherwise between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is.” Each word felt like it was stabbing Roman. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Roman snapped around ready to punch the mirror when he saw Thomas looking back at him. 

“Hey, Roman?”

“Yes?” The prince replied. It was the millionth time he repeated that scene in his head. 

“You’re my hero.” 

Thomas disappeared. All that was left was his own reflection. 

Hero. That’s what he called him. Ever since Thomas told Roman that, he centered himself to be Thomas’s hero. But he wasn’t. He would never be his hero.

That’s what hurt the most.

Roman stared at himself. His eyes were full of tears and his lips trembled. He was pathetic. Useless. Replaceable. No one loved him.

It wouldn’t take long for Janus to take his spot. They listened to him more than Roman.

**_ Just give up. Duck out. _ **

**_ That would be easier. For you. For everyone.  _ **

**_ You’re a burden. You’re worthless. _ **

**_ Everyone would be better off if you killed yourself. _ **

Who was this voice in his head? Roman was in a trance like stats. He couldn’t take his eyes off the mirror. There was no reflection anymore.

**_ Get that sword of yours and stab it through your heart. Slit your wrists. Open up your neck.  _ **

**_ Are you scared? You’ve always been scared. Every day of your life is absolutely terrifying, isn’t it? _ **

**_ So worried that you’ll be ignored and forgotten. You lash out. Be loud. Scream.  _ **

**_ You’re a joke.  _ **

Roman began to cry.

**_ Oh, look at you now. Sobbing your eyes out. Logan was right in calling you a baby. You always want attention because you’re so insecure. _ **

**_ Look at yourself. _ **

He did. Roman saw that dark version of himself again. It put its hand against the glass. 

Roman followed suit. 

All his life, he strived to make Thomas follow his dreams. Be his hero. Roman wanted everyone to see that he was important to.

He failed.

Just like always.

His fists clenched. He was sick of it. Tired of being so useless. It was best if he did disappear.

“Come on, Roman. Be a hero. Free me. I can make everything better. Everyone will love you again.”

Roman pulled his arm back. He never wanted to see that sobbing, pathetic prince ever again. 

The mirror shattered. His knuckles had various pieces of glass imbedded into it. He didn’t care. It wasn’t new for him to see blood on his hands.

“ ** _Yes. Yes. YES._** ” His darker side smiled. He flexed his arms and cracked his neck. It was great to be free. “ ** _You’re such an idiot._** ”

Before Roman could react, a sword went through his stomach. He fell to the ground. The twisted prince tore out the weapon roughly. 

“That was so easy. Even Virgil wasn’t as vulnerable!” He yelled. The dark prince knelt down and grabbed Roman’s face. “Have fun in that mirror.”

Roman went to grab him, but a barrier stopped him. He was suddenly in a different place. It was dark and empty.

In front of him was his reflection. No. It was more than that. 

The demented reflection looked at him from _his_ room. They has switched positions. 

“Tah tah~”

For what felt like hours, Roman sat there. Completely alone. He never knew what true isolation was until now. The window of light that came from the mirror had disappeared. 

Roman sat down and wrapped his arms around himself. He began to shake. 

Suddenly, there was another light. 

He could here voices coming from the new window. Roman ran to it.

“Oh, hi. Kiddo.” Patton greeted in a monotone voice. “What are you doing here?”

Roman looked around and saw that he was in the commons. The others were watching a movie. 

“Pat, it’s so good to see you-”

“Creativity, I have a headache I don’t want to hear it.” He rolled his eyes. “You’re not supposed to be here.” 

The prince was confused. It had been so long since Patton just call him ‘Creativity’. Even though he did it with Thomas, it was to not confuse the man. He always called him Roman in the Mindscape.

Patton waited for his response with a bored expression. He seemed to be getting very impatient. “Well?”

“I-I think I had some nightmare. There was this dark-”

The eldest held a hand. “Stop. I don’t want to hear it. For Creativity, you’re pretty boring. Go back to your room.”

“You aren’t welcome here, Creativity.” Logan appeared from the kitchen. Next to him was Janus. 

“It’s Roman. You know that, specs.” 

“Please, why would I remember the name of such a useless side?” 

Roman’s face fell. It wasn’t like Logan to be so blatantly cruel. He was insensitive at times, but Logan wasn’t a complete jerk.

“Go off yourself again, will you?” Janus said with a smirk. “Though, I expect you will fail like usual.”

He ran back into to void.

Water soaked him. Roman didn’t know when it appeared. It was only at his ankles. 

His mind repeated everyone’s words. They didn’t want him anymore.

None of them cared. Janus took his place. He was tossed aside like garbage and they accepted Deceit into his family. 

Where was Virgil in this? The thought of him siding with the others hurt so much. It wasn’t an unknown fact that Roman loved Virgil.

He actually had fallen in love with Virgil the moment Roman laid his eyes on him. 

Roman had been so horrible to him. It was his immediate defense mechanism. Insult the one that’s making you feel different. 

When he truly got to see Virgil for who he was, Roman fell even harder. They started dating, and it was the best decision Roman had ever made.

The water rose.

It was freezing, but Roman didn’t care. His white suit began to dull. 

Virgil probably hated him to.

Another door appeared. Roman stared at it for a long time. Green light came from the new window.

“Brother! There you are~” Remus was in a cage. He didn’t seem to be panicking as much as he’d thought. The duke raised a brow. “Why are you wet? Did you piss yourself?”

“Would you believe me if I said I was in a void?” Roman replied dully.

“Of course I’d believe you! I mean you were just told to kill yourself for the umpteenth time by Janus.” 

He didn’t say anything. 

Remus pouted. “I can help you. I’ve been in the fucking cage for years. We’re two halves of one whole. No duh that your suicide attempts aren’t working!”

“I am not-Wait, you’ve been here for years?” 

“Yay! You guessed correctly!” 

Roman’s suit got duller. Even his eyes lost their vibrance. 

“We can kill each other. Then, I’d be out of this mother fucking prison!” Remus gave a crazed giggled. “Or maybe you can just murder me and commit suicide. That sounds better.”

“I am not going to kill you or myself!” 

“Oh, come on, Ro-Ro! Look at yourself, you’re fading away. So am I.” The last sentence was more quiet. 

When Roman fully looked at Remus, he noticed that the Duke was skeletal. His cheeks and eyes were sunken in. Still, Remus had a grin on his face. The black costume he wore was ripped up and completely gray. 

“We’re not wanted anymore. I’ve been rotting in here for so long, Roman.” He sat up and gripped the rusted bars. Remus was growing angry. “Don’t you want to do it, Roman? You hated me from the moment I was created!”

Remus’s voice became distorted. Almost artificial in a way. 

“Do it, Roman. Kill me. Use my stomach as a punching bag! Make my teeth a fucking necklace for all I care!” The duke laughed hysterically. “Put a whole in my skull and use it as a glory hole. I haven’t been fucked in so long. I’d appreciate it, dear brother of mine.”

Roman’s chest tightened. “No. I would never do that to you. That is repulsive!”

This seemed to anger Remus even further. He banged his head against the metal bars over and over _and over and over and over-_

“ **PLEASE ROMAN. KILL ME. I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE.** ” Remus screeched. His head was split open, but he was still _smiling_. Blood and a bit a brain matter gushed out. 

Remus grabbed at his head. He clawed at the hole he had made when the duke was banging his head against his cage. 

“Stop it, Remus! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Roman looked on in horror. His limbs refused to move. He wasn’t able to close his eyes.

The duke laughed and wailed as he pulled his hands down. Wet squelches were heard as Remus split his head apart. Cracks and snaps made Roman want to vomit. 

Remus’s expression showed absolute happiness as his face was being torn in half.

“ **KILL ME, ROMAN. KILL ME. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE!** ” The last was an inhuman screech. Remus had finally ripped his head in half. All of the skin flopped down. His skull had a wide crack from the top of the head to the bottom of the nose. 

His brain was mush and dribbled down the skull. Every tooth was cracked and rotten beyond repair. 

Roman collapsed onto his knees. Was it his fault? Why didn’t he do anything?

The prince began to sob at the loss of his brother. He never hated Remus. Roman couldn’t. 

He was crying so hard that the prince didn’t notice he was back in the void again. Roman wailed in pain.

Everyone hated him. It’s his fault. He deserved it. They’re right in thinking Roman is nothing but a waste.

Without his consent, his body rose. The water was up to his knees now. Roman wanted it to drown him. 

A purple light shown in the distance. 

“No. I’m not going there.” He was in so much pain already. Roman knew he couldn’t take anymore. If he did, then he’ll do what everyone wanted him to.

The light got brighter. It was calling to him. Roman refused.

His legs moved on their own. The prince was in a trance again. He didn’t care anymore.

Roman was in a forest. It was bright, and birds chirped beautiful songs. His usual pride in the Imagination was gone.

There was a familiar clearing. Destiny greeted him with a warm neigh. She licked his hair.

“Is that you, Roman?” 

That voice. It was Virgil. He was there. Not just that. Virgil was concerned.

Virgil was wearing a beautiful dress. It had a purple silk skirt and a black lace top. There was a black corset that accentuated Virgil’s curves. The dress had a bow attached for the neck. He wore black heeled converse with purple laces.

“You’re not one to be late for things like this.” Virgil rolled his eyes fondly. “I’ll forgive you this one time.” 

Roman collapsed again. He wailed into his arms. His whole body shook. 

“Woah, Princey! Are you okay?” Virgil ran over and knelt beside him. He automatically knew Roman was having a panic attack. “Breathe. It’ll be alright.”

He shook his head. “They hate me.” The prince sobbed into Virgil’s chest. Roman cried for everyone tossing him aside, for his brother, for being nothing but a screw up. 

Virgil carded his hands through Roman’s hair. The side noticed he was soaking wet and cold to the touch. He hugged him tighter. 

“Roman, I need you to breath in for four seconds.” 

“I-I-I CAN’T.” Roman was hyperventilating. His lungs begged for oxygen. 

“Yes, you can. All you have to do is inhale for four seconds.”

He did albeit shakily.

“That’s good. Now, hold it in for seven seconds.” Virgil’s voice was calm. 

Roman struggled to not breathe out again. The soft counts from Virgil grounded him.

“I’m so proud of you, Roman. All you have to do now is breathe out for eight seconds.” 

His breathing mostly returned to normal. He continued to lay against Virgil. It was the most comfortable he’d felt in a very long time. 

“Remus is dead.” Roman whispered.

“That was a hallucination. He’s fine. You’re safe.” 

“It wasn’t real?” He asked in a small voice. 

Virgil’s chest shook with laughter. “No, Sir Sing-A-Lot. I know how bad they can be though. We can call off today if you want.”

“What’s today?”

“You wanted to take me on a date. Don’t you remember?” 

Roman shook his head. He felt even worse now. The self loathing had grown to excruciating heights. His mind still showed him the images of Remus ripping his own head in half.

“We can do it some other time, okay?” Virgil kept his voice light. He noticed that the prince was still crying. “What happened?”

“Do you think I should duck out?” 

The fact that Roman’s voice was so lifeless scared Virgil more than what he had just said. “Of course not! Roman, why the hell would you think that?” 

“No one wants me around. Patton and Logan don’t even say my name. Janus told me to kill myself. That I’d be doing everyone a favor.” 

“Roman, look at me.” Virgil leaned back. His chest tightened at the sight of two dull and apathetic eyes instead of ones with life and passion. “We all need you around. For gods sake, you’re Creativity! That is essential for Thomas. I know for a fact that Lo and Patton would never do something like that. It was a hallucination.”

“Then why did it feel so real.” Roman swore he could still hear Remus’s pleas to kill him. “It was so-”

“Hey, hey, hey. Stop it. You’re going to push yourself over the edge again. This is real life, Roman. That wasn’t. Okay?”

“Okay...”

They sat there for a long time. Roman was numb. He just wanted to stay in Virgil’s arms forever. 

He didn’t know he fell asleep until Virgil poked him. It was nighttime. Roman jerked awake.

“Guess we both fell asleep. C’mon, let’s go back to the Mind Palace and have a Disney Night.” Virgil moved to get up. However, Roman was still on his lap. “Uh, Roman?”

“Oh! Apologies, Virgil.” Roman moved to get up until his entire spine cracked. The pain was unimaginable. He screamed.

Virgil moved away in shock. “Shit, are you okay?” 

“NO.” He was on all fours. His arms trembled violently as his spine began to dislocate and break as it became longer. Roman was screaming in pain. 

“I’ll go get Logan, he probably knows what going on-”

“DON’T LEAVE. PLEASE.” Roman grunted out. His teeth grew sharper. Another snap as his legs dislocated from his hips. He gave an inhuman screech.

His clothes tore as Roman’s body grew. Fur grew all over him. A long tail whipped around wildly. Roman was thrashing in pain. 

More sickening crunches and wails. Virgil paled at the sight. He tried to get near Roman, but a clawed hand swatted at him. 

Screams turned into snarls. Cries for help became roars. 

Roman’s fingers all broke at the same time and reformed into large paws. “VIRGIL. HELP ME.” His voice was deeper and garbled. 

The prince’s body grew and grew. His skull split open and became a large maw filled with razor sharp teeth. 

Standing in the shreds of Roman’s suit was a giant lion. It shrieked and thrashed in agony. 

Virgil slowly backed away. He had to get the others. There was no recognition in Roman’s eyes. 

“It hurts. Virgil, it hurts.” Roman didn’t know his words came out as a loud roar. He walked on shaky legs toward Virgil. “No, don’t run. Please!”

The side did run. Roman chased after. He wasn’t aware that he was a twenty foot lion. All he could focus on was the pain.

And that Virgil was leaving him. 

“I’m fine! Don’t leave me alone!” His roars shook the very ground.

Virgil ran on foot through the forest. Why did Roman have to be a gigantic lion as his animal form? His heart raced. 

Roman gave another ear shattering roar. Only he would know that he was wailing for Virgil to stay. 

The youngest side fell to the ground. His shoes definitely weren’t meant for running for your life. He tried to get up again, but Roman was leaning over him.

His snout pressed into Virgil’s face. He went completely still. Roman’s warm breath made him flinch.

“Roman, think for a second. You’re a weird monster with giant teeth. You can actually fucking kill me!” Virgil said in panic. One wrong move and Roman could crush him. 

“I’m not a monster.” Roman growled. Wait. He just growled. It finally dawned on him that he was towering over Virgil. And that Virgil look scared for his life. “I would never hurt you, Stormcloud.”

He sniffed at Virgil. Roman forgot how wonderful he smelt. It was enticing. 

“Nononono. Roman, stop!” Virgil screamed as a large snout was shoved into his neck. He could feel the cold nose and the saliva. 

What was the source of the smell, again? It must taste divine. Maybe he could take a nibble. He was so hungry all of a sudden.

“Roman! Stop! I’m not food! I’m Virgil!” His breaths grew frantic. 

The smell was even stronger. Roman decided to take a bite. It tasted.....

Amazing.

He continued to eat the delicious meat. There were loud sounds coming from somewhere. It was warm and so juicy. Roman had never eaten something so good. 

His form changed again. It was exponentially less painful than before. Roman wiped his mouth.

“Oh, Virgil, you must taste this-” Roman’s entire being froze. What had he done.

Virgil lay still. His torso was completely hollowed out. No guts or anything. Ribs stuck out. Bites were taken out of his thighs and shoulders. 

Roman looked at his trembling hands. They held a chunk of flesh. He threw it with all of his might The coppery taste of blood was in his mouth. 

His entire body was covered in blood and flesh. Roman immediately began to vomit violently. The bile was filled with blood and organs.

He threw up until he couldn’t anymore. Even so, Roman couldn’t stop dry retching. Each cell in his body was overflowing with disgust.

“O-O-Oh. O-O-O-O-Oh g-g-go-god.” Roman was trembling. He broke down completely. Everything in him just shut down.

Even as he was put back in the void, he didn’t move.

Even as the cold water rose, he didn’t move. 

Even as his eyes and nose were filled with water, he didn’t move.

There was some kind of roof in the void. The water continued to rise until only a sliver of air remained.

Roman moved.

He gasped for air. God, he really wanted to die, but he was terrified. Roman didn’t want to drown anymore.

Two chains wrapped around his wrists. They began to pull him down. Roman frantically struggled to escape. As he was dragged deeper, the pressure in his ears caused white hot pain. 

His body demanded air. Another chain attached itself around Roman’s neck. 

It hurt so much. He couldn’t hold his breath any longer. His body couldn’t take it anymore.

Water filled Roman’s lungs. He was suffocating. His consciousness faded away. 

The last thought he had was the he deserved this.

.

.

.

Roman stared at Logan and Patton. Tears streamed down his cheeks. “I killed him. No. I ate him like an animal.”

He laughed wetly at the horror on their faces. His sword fell to the ground. 

His black suit flashed to white briefly. 

The prince picked his sword up. His guilt and regret vanished to an apathetic stare. He couldn’t feel anything. He can’t feel anything. He shouldn’t. 

“Virgil is dead. He’s just one more off the list. If you don’t get out of my way, Remus, you’ll be next.” Roman pointed his sword at his brother. 

Hesitation was clear in Remus. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

Just as Roman was about to charge towards Remus, he was thrown to the ground by Remy. 

Remy punched Roman hard across the face with his brace knuckles. He was furious. “Maybe I can beat the toxins out of you, fuckhead.”

He spat out some blood. Roman smiled. “Good luck.” 

Both locked into combat. They both fought dirty. Remy has to jump around to evade Roman’s expert stabs. 

Remus went to help his brother when a staff made him trip. Emile glared at the Duke. 

“Don’t even think about it, Remus.” He took out a red vial. “This will blow you to shreds.” 

Emile had his staff against Remus’s neck. His knuckles were white from his hard he grasped it. 

The duke chuckled. “That’s cute.” Several tentacles appeared from his back, they pushed off Emile. One of them took the vial and threw it high in the air.

Picani got up and sent a blast to hit the vial. A large explosion followed. In the distance, there was a roar.

“The Dragon Witch.” Janus whispered. 

At that, Remus tensed. “Listen, awakening that bitch isn’t worth it.”

“Oh, is it?” The aspect took out another red vial. He shook it in front of the duke. “What’s stopping me from doing this?” 

He tossed it in the air and shot it again with his staff. This time, shaking it caused an even louder explosion.

Logan took out one of his pistols. He hadn’t used either of them at all. Better now than never. Patton was unconscious from blood loss and pain. 

The logical side cocked the gun and shot into the air. Both Remus and Roman looked at him. He smirked. 

As Roman was distracted, Remy tackled him to the ground. He held his arms behind his back with great strength. Remy sat on Roman’s back to keep him restrained.

Remus tried to lunge at Emile. The aspect used his staff to levitate him off the ground. He tried and failed to escape Emile’s magic. 

“Those creatures can be back any minute. We need to awaken the Dragon Witch.” Logan glared at the twins. “Hopefully, she can deal with Cronus.”

They continued shooting explosives and bullets into the air. More roars were heard. Each one was angrier than the next.

Remus saw that one of the creatures had made its way back. It was the humanoid one. However, it was missing a hand and several legs. 

“Emile! They’re coming back!” He screamed at the figment. Picani turned around and gasped at the sight. His distraction, allow Remus to kick the staff from his hands. 

The duke landed onto the ground. He grabbed his mace and readied to strike. 

There was a stomping of hooves. Everyone froze. 

Virgil looked at them. 

Roman stopped struggling and Janus started crying. 

“ ** _GET THEM ALL!_** ” Cronus and his goons were right behind Virgil. 

“Why are you guys shooting for no reason? Do you want to be found?!” Virgil shouted, exasperated. His anger fell when he saw how horrible everyone looked. 

“Shoot your explosive arrows.” Logan was incredibly relieving, but he could see the army getting closer and closer.

“Wh-”

“Waken the Dragon Witch. She’s the only one that can defeat Cronus. Or at least buy us time.” 

Virgil heard the screams and grunts from the forest. He took out three arrows with red fletching. The youngest side aimed each one into the sky.

“There you are!” Cronus and a few of his minions ran in. He was panting heavily. His scythe was summoned. “You’re coming with me. NOW-”

The arrows all exploded. 

He smirked at Cronus. Virgil didn’t care if his arms and legs were now completely limp. His head was still held high. 

A deafening roar made the hole Imagination tremble. There was the flapping of wings.

The Dragon Witch had awoken. 

Virgil collapsed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I adore Roman. I’m a Roman Stan. 
> 
> You guys didn’t forget about the Dragon Witch did you? She sure is angry~
> 
> This chapter, we focused on Roman. So it’s his turn!
> 
> ROMAN’S FEARS: Aquaphobia (Fear of Water), Autophobia (Fear of Being Alone), Carnophobia (Fear of Meat), Athazagoraphobia (Fear of Forgetting, Being Forgotten, and Ignored) Eisoptrophobia (Fear of Mirrors), Nyctophobia (Fear of Dark), and Claustrophobia (Fear of Restriction and Suffocation)


	10. Milk and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you like my cookies? They’re made just for you. A little bit of sugar....
> 
> And lots of poison to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait! This chapter is extra long, but I got a writers block so it took a lot longer than usual. 
> 
> Also, 2500 hits! Thank you so much. I didn’t expect this Fic to grow or even hit 100. 
> 
> Thank you all! On with the angst!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Sexual Jokes, Suffocating/Asphyxiation, Mentions of Suicide, Drowning, Self Harm, and Vomit, Spiders, Tentacles, Snakes, Body Horror, Gore, Corpses, Hospitals, Abandonment, Paralysis, Dying in Hospital, Fire, Violence, Breakdowns

“ **WHO DARES AWAKEN ME?** ” The Dragon Witch roared. She had been awoken from a two month hibernation. Her magenta eyes glowed with animosity.

Cronus paled at the beast. He forgot that this creature lived in the Imagination. His plan would have to wait.

For now.

“ROMAN! COME ON, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!” Logan screamed. Powerful winds made by the Dragon Witch’s massive wings nearly toppled him over. He held Patton’s unconscious body close to him. 

The prince refused to move. His still red eyes stared at Virgil, who was limp and lifeless. “I.....”

Remus looked at his brother. He saw the look that Janus gave him. The deceitful side was pleading with the duke to come with them as well.

Fire rained down the mountain and forest. 

“WE DON’T HAVE TIME.” Remy ran through the fire and smoke. He picked up Virgil and gave the twins a lasting glance. “You know what you should do, babes.”

The others ran. Thomas had to physically drag Janus to his horse. He reached for Remus. 

Roman took Remus’s hand. They gave each other a nod. 

“ ** _Welcome back, Romulus. Kill her._** ”

“With pleasure.”

.

.

.

The ride through the forest was filled with silence. 

Each tree slowly began to look more rotted and twisted. They seemed to be watching the group with hidden eyes. A smell of brimstone and smoke filled the air. 

Janus felt his chest tighten. “We’re in Remus’s Kingdom.” 

“Do you know this half of the Imagination?” Logan asked dully. 

“Yes. He always brought me here for the stupidest reasons. Either it was just to show me a stick that looked like a dick or go on some adventure he’d create.” Janus smiled fondly at the memories. His whole being felt numb and empty. He was so tired. What he would do to have a bed to sleep on. Wait.

There were beds. Remus had made a large cabin for Janus and him. It was for their anniversary.

It was when he proposed. 

“Follow me.” Janus urged Dee to go faster. The horse complied and easily made it to the front where Remy was.

Virgil was in his arms. Metal, wood, and stone covered him. The youngest side had his head tucked into Remy’s shoulder. 

He seemed peaceful. 

Remy gave him a questioning look. His silver eyes were red from crying. 

“There’s a cabin not too far from here. We can rest there for a while.” Janus kept his voice quiet. At this time, the faes, goblins, and imps would be awake. Even though they knew to not hurt Janus lest they be bludgeoned by Remus himself, nothing told them to avoid his guests.

“We should pick up the pace. Remus likes to have his own collection of creatures. However, they are not like Roman’s.” 

It didn’t take long to reach said cabin. The structure was built with dark wood and yellow windows. Remus made it himself. 

Janus sighed. He snapped and a large stable appeared for the exhausted horses. Along with making Janus a cabin, the duke had given him some control over his half of the Imagination. 

“This is surprisingly nice.” Thomas noted. He hadn’t known Remus for very long, but a cozy and inviting cabin didn’t seem to be his style. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Janus asked softly. “There’s a bed upstairs, you can put Virgil in there. Patton can go on the couch. I’ll get a first aid kit.” 

Remy and Thomas nodded. They would take care of Virgil for the time being. The youngest side still hasn’t woken up.

“I cannot understand why Patton’s broken mandible, maxilla, and zygomatic bone won’t heal. We are imaginary.” Logan gently placed Patton on the couch. He put a hand in his husband’s hair. 

“Exactly. We’re imaginary.” Picani sat down on the floor. He began to sort through his many crystals and vials. “And we’re in the Imagination. Wounds actually affect us.” 

Janus returned with the kit. He took out some disinfectant wipes. “I **_can_** count the amount of times I’ve had to patch Remus up.”

There was a few seconds of silence. The only sounds were from Emile’s crystals clinking together. 

“Aha! Found it!” Picani victoriously held up a green vial. It was far larger than the others, so he didn’t know why it took him a bit to find it. He also picked up a green crystal. “These are for healing. They’ll do the trick!” 

Logan looked skeptical. However, when he saw how pale Patton was and the way his face was scrunched up in pain, he didn’t have any other plans. The wounds were still bleeding. White bone could clearly be seen through the holes Remus’s morning star left.   
  
“Alright. Do what you must.” 

Deceit had changed into his regular attire. He couldn’t breathe with so many knives attached to him.   
  
Gently, Janus wiped off most of the blood off of Patton’s face. The moral side had begun to stir awake. He whimpered at the stinging sensation. 

“Honeybee, it’ll be alright.” Logan squeezed Patton’s hand. He got a weak response. 

Once the wound had been cleaned. The extent of the damage was visible. Seven holes decorated Patton’s left cheek and mouth. Each wound was so deep, his jaw was exposed. Cracks in the bones could be seen. 

Emile replaced the pink crystal inside his staff with the green one. He uncorked the vial and gave it to Patton. “Drink about a quarter of it. We need to conserve our resources.” 

Patton had the substance poured into his mouth. Logan had to hold him up and help him swallow. It tasted like flowers and sugar. “Th-Thank you, Emile.” 

“No problem, Pat.” He took his staff and a beam of green light shown onto Patton’s wounds. That and the potion began to heal the skin rapidly. In a few minutes, it looked like nothing happened.

The moral side sat up on his own. His face was glistening with sweat. Patton couldn’t breathe.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Remus had his mace covered in venom. It was the same toxins the creatures had. 

Logan put a hand on Patton’s forehead. He was burning up. “How are you feeling, love?”

“I’m fine, Lo. Promise.” He replied drowsily. When did the room start to spin? Patton’s head throbbed in pain. “Just a bit tired.”

He promptly collapsed onto the floor. Patton’s eyes were wide open.

And they were a putrid orange. 

*  
*  
*

It was just another day in the Mindscape. 

Patton was making breakfast, Logan was reading a book in his office, Roman was still sleeping, and Virgil was also asleep in Roman’s room.

The moral side hummed to himself. He and Logan were morning people while the other two weren’t. Patton giggled when he thought of what Roman and Virgil would look like in the morning.

Usually, the prince would wear a white robe with red slippers. A golden headband pushed back his messy hair. Roman always had a face mask on when he slept, so everyone would be greeted with his green or blue face. 

Virgil wasn’t as predictable as Roman. Sometimes, he’d be wearing one of his band shirts and shorts. Others, the youngest side would wear one of Roman’s sweaters. He always wore something different each day. One thing never changed with morning Virgil. And that was how cuddly he was. The youngest side would attach himself to Roman like a koala. However, there were times where Virgil hadn’t slept the whole night and would be the ones greeting the others with a plethora of empty coffee cups. 

He was currently making french toast with homemade jelly. It was Logan’s favorite meal, and Patton wanted to apologize for treating him so poorly during the last episode. 

It was strange that Logan wasn’t in the kitchen yet. Maybe he was too absorbed in a book to remember. That was a common occurrence. 

“Lo? Breakfast is ready.” Patton gave three gentle knocks on the logical side’s dark blue door. There was no answer. 

Patton sighed and went to Roman’s room. He didn’t hear anything from the other side. Still, the eldest knocked, telling the prince that breakfast was served. “I made some French toast and homemade jelly. It’ll definitely be _sweet_ of you to come and try it!”

Nothing. 

Well, everyone has their tired days. After yesterday, Roman could also be ignoring him. Patton couldn’t blame him if he was. 

“Kiddo? It’s Patton. I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready.” He now stood against Virgil’s black and purple door. The spider web designs the youngest added unnerved him. 

He decided to try again with Logan. By now, the side would have at least smelled the food in the kitchen. It was also the normal time they had breakfast. Logan hated being late. 

“Honey, are you okay? I made breakfast. It’s your favorite.” Patton knocked again, and the door slightly pushed open. “Lo? Are you in there?” 

The room was completely dark. There was no sign of the logical side. 

Patton went into the kitchen and Logan wasn’t there either. He checked the bathroom, closet, his own room, library, and the rest of the commons. Logan wasn’t in any of those places. 

At this, panic began to rise in Patton. He tried to shove it down and check on the others. Logan could be with Roman and Virgil. 

When he arrived at the prince’s two grande wooden doors. Patton couldn’t help but look at the intricate carvings of Roman’s many adventures along the frame. “Hey, Ro! It’s Patton? Is everything okay? You’re usually at least out of your room by now.” 

Just like Logan’s, the doors opened when Patton knocked on them. Nobody was inside. His chest tightened at the sight. Now Logan _and_ Roman were gone.

The bed was completely done which meant that Roman hadn’t been in his room _at all_. There would always be wrinkles or pillows thrown around because the prince always worked on his large bed instead of his desk. 

There was also a possibility that Patton was over analyzing everything. 

He didn’t care. 

Patton knocked on Virgil’s door and saw the _same thing_. A dark room with no one in it. He wanted to scream. 

“Guys? Come on, th-this isn’t funny!” Whenever Patton got nervous, he’d start to scratch himself. Logan had given him plushies he could use instead of scratching. He wasn’t in the right mind to think of getting them from his room.

The kitchen and commons were still deserted. Patton really began to spiral and cried. He didn’t know where they could be. What if they’re in danger?

He put his head in his hands. His elbows rested on the kitchen countertop. The cool granite somewhat helped. 

There was a crinkling noise.

Patton jumped back. His head whipped around to find the source of the sound. Still nothing. 

Another crinkle, and Patton’s realized he had stepped on something. It was a note.

_Dearest Patton,_

_Roman, Virgil, and I have gone away for the time being. However, there is no need to fret. We shall be back soon. I can not disclose where we are, for Roman said that ‘It’s a surprise’. Everyone is safe and accounted for. Sending my figurative best wishes._   
  


_Love,_

_Logan Sanders_

  
“Oh, thank goodness.” Patton hugged the note close to his chest. He took a few seconds to calm himself down after the whole ordeal. 

Even though he missed the others, Patton was relieved that they were okay. In silence, he ate the toast and jam. It didn’t taste as good as he thought. In actuality, anyone would tell him that it was delicious, but Patton let his mood sour the meal. 

He didn’t bother putting the dishes in the sink. Instead, Patton went to his room. 

As he went into the hallway, he stopped abruptly when he saw a sleek black door next to his. Patton had never seen it before. 

Patton heard crying.

That wouldn’t do. He was glad that the door wasn’t locked. The entire room was empty. Not empty like the others. There was nothing inside. No bed, desk, or even lights. 

In the center of the room was a crying child. His head snapped up when he saw Patton. He started to back away.

“Hi, kiddo! My name’s Patton! I’m not going to hurt you.” Patton raised his hands in a placating gesture. This seemed to make the child relax. “What’s yours?”

The kid looked at him with big yellow eyes. “I-I don’t kn-know.” He said meekly. 

Patton knelt down. “That’s okay! I didn’t know my name at first either!” It wasn’t a lie either. Well, he figured out his name very quickly, but the other sides took longer. 

His small form uncurled. There was a tiny smile on his face. 

He had to be at least seven years old. The eldest side offered the child a hand. “Come on, it’s kinda cold in here. I was planning on baking cookies today. Would you like to help me?” 

A nod.

The child wore a plain yellow shirt and black shorts. He didn’t have any shoes.

Hand in hand, Patton lead the kid to the kitchen. There was a quiet gasp when he saw how expansive the commons were.

“There are others, but they’re all gone for today. Looks like your stuck with me!” Patton ruffled the child’s dark brown hair. He got a squeal in return.

All of the ingredients were laid out on the counter. Patton and the new side might have had a small flour battle. The eldest was glad to see that the child wasn’t as scared any more. Sure, he was still jumpy, but it’s a big improvement.

It might change for the worse when the other sides come back. For now, Patton just wanted this child to feel safe. He had screwed up so many times when he was younger, so he didn’t want to ruin him. 

“Now that the batter is done, it’s time to add the chocolate chips!” Patton pushes the bag of chocolates towards the child. “You’ll be in charge of adding them!” 

He giggled. His small hands took the large bag. “Do you like chocolate?” 

“Of course I do, kiddo! Who doesn’t?”

“I love chocolate! It’s the best.” The child popped a chocolate chip into his mouth. Suddenly, his entire face went pale. He began to sweat.

“Kiddo?” Patton asked, incredibly concerned. He quickly shut off the oven that was preheating. The moral side knelt down to the child’s level, putting a hand on his shoulders. “Hey, what’s wrong? Do you feel sick?” 

He got a nod. His breathing became extremely labored. 

Patton picked him up and ran to his room. He really needed the others to come back already. The boy began violently coughing and gasping for breath. 

The parental side sat him down on his bed. He summoned a first aid kit. There was no ambulance in the Mind Palace. This was so sudden. It was after he had that chocolate.

His heart seemed to stop.

There was, in fact, a side that was severely allergic to chocolate. And that was Deceit. Patton went to the bed and gasped.

Red splotches decorated the entire left side of his body. He was crying. Welts appeared all over. However, it was only on the left. The right was completely normal. 

Patton felt his forehead and it was burning to the touch. He took out a cooling packet from the kit. Along with that, he found an allergy pen. 

“Don’t worry, kiddo. You’ll be just fine.” He said shakily. The boy vomited onto the floor, but Patton didn’t care about the carpet right now. “This EpiPen should help. You’ll feel a pinch though, okay?”

The boy nodded frantically.

He calmed his trembling hand and pushed the pen into the child’s arm. It seemed to do the trick. 

Then the screaming began.

Patton jerked back in shock. The boy clawed at the left side of his face. There was blood running down in currents. 

Quickly, Patton took his hands into his own to stop him from scratching. He nearly fainted at the sight.

His skin was peeling off. Chucks of flesh fell down. Something was poking out of the bloodied skin. It was golden and slightly green. The child’s left eye now had a slotted pupil and the skin around it was very pink. 

Scales were growing on his face. 

Patton paled. This was Deceit. At this age, he had down something horrible to him. 

More shrieks of pain were heard as scales began to grown along his left arm and leg. Even his left torso began to bleed. All the while, Patton held Deceit’s hands tightly. 

Why was he a child? What happened? Did he not remember him?

There were only more questions. All of his hair on the left was turned to a bright yellow. 

It felt like hours had went by until the torture stopped. The boy curled up into Patton’s side and sobbed. He was still covered in blood. It was like millions of knives had been piercing through his body at the same time.

Patton just rubbing the child’s back soothingly. He wanted to wipe off all the blood and try to give him something to numb the pain. However, the boy was definitely not ready yet. 

“Dee!” His door slammed open. He thought it was the others, but Patton was so wrong.

It was himself. But he was younger. Around eight or so. 

Deceit immediately let go of the older Patton and stood up. All the blood was gone. The scales didn’t bother him at all.

“I’m sssssorry, Pat!” 

“You made Thomas lie again! Momma said he’s on the naughty list now! It’s your fault!” The young Patton yelled. His cheeks were flushed with childish anger. 

“No, it isssssn’t! I **_didn’t_** do anything wrong!”

“There you go again! You just lied!” 

“Kiddos, that’s enough. I don’t know what’s going on but-” Patton stopped when the younger version of himself literally went through him. He was invisible. 

Little Patton grabbed Deceit’s wrist. “If Thomas is in Timeout, so will you!” He began to drag the struggling side out of the room.

“No! Sssstop it! Let me go!” 

“Bad sides go in Timeout!” 

“We don’t even have a Timeout!”

“Yes, we do! It’s...uh....over here!” 

The elder side looked on in sorrow. He knew exactly where his younger self was taking Deceit. At the time, he had thought it was a good idea. 

Patton said nothing as he saw Deceit being dragged into the Subconscious. Tears pricked at his eyes as the guilt ate him alive.

“How long do I have to be here!” The young boy asked angrily.

“Forever!” Hearing this, the Subconscious created chains that went around Deceit’s neck. “Don’t come back until you’re good!” 

“W-Wait! Patty! D-Don’t go!” Deceit cried.

“You’re not a good side! You’re a Dark Side!” Patton gave him one glare before storming off. He wouldn’t ever return to visit Deceit. 

The realization sunk in. Deceit was abandoned at trapped. 

“I’m so sorry, Dee.” Patton crumpled to the ground. He tried to hug him, but the boy didn’t even feel it. The elder side was a ghost. 

For Patton, it felt like a few hours of just sitting there in silence. However, it was actually months that passed. 

Deceit technically didn’t need to eat or drink but the extra energy always helped. His cheeks were sunken in, his hair had grown longer and was greasy, and his skin was pale. 

The chain around his neck was rusted and hurt his skin. Deceit didn’t care anymore. 

“You wanted this, right?” His dull eyes landed on Patton. 

Patton was taken aback. “You can see me?”

Deceit nodded. “Just answer the question.” He glared hard at the moral side. 

“Of course I didn’t. It was wrong of me. I was immature and stupid. I’m so sorry, Janus.” Patton tried to place a gently hand on his shoulder. It was shoved away.

“This is why I named myself Janus. If I was always going to be some two headed snake, so be it.” As Deceit stood, his body grew. There was no boy anymore. In its place was a full grown side that was very angry. With ease, he broke the chains. 

“Janus, I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, what of it? You don’t mean it. After all, you’re so perfect. No hint of bad in you.” Janus smiled. He snapped.

Patton was now in a pool of water. He was sitting on a lily pad. It took a few seconds to realize that he was surrounded by people. 

They had no faces, just a pair of glowing orange eyes. 

“ ** _Welcome everyone to today’s battle!_** ” Sitting on a throne of bones was Cronus. He grinned widely. “ ** _In this corner we have Janus, a side that has been ridiculed and abandoned by, in the other corner, Patton!_** ” 

The lights blared onto him. It was so bright that his eyes burned. Everyone booed at him and some even threw rocks.

Janus looked at Patton before the arena went dark. “Have fun.”

It was pitch black. He wanted to get out of this pool but suddenly Patton’s body stiffened. 

A cold body slithered across his back. 

“How does it feel to be trapped? Completely helpless and alone. Begging for someone, anyone to help you.” Janus’s smooth voice echoed in Patton’s ears. He couldn’t see the snake side. 

Patton yelped when a yellow snake poked its head from his shirt. It’s golden eyes bore into his. The serpent hissed and started to wrap around his neck.

“For weeks and weeks, I was chained up. There’s still a scar that serves as a forever reminder of what you did to me. You left me alone. Threw me out like I was nothing!” His once elegant voice turned sharp and cruel. Janus didn’t hide his disdain for Patton. 

Two more snakes were coiled on his wrists. They tightened so much that Patton cried out in pain.

A gloved hand grabbed Patton by the chin. Janus glowered at him with disgust. “You call yourself a ‘Dad’ when you don’t take care of your children. The ones who look up to you and need your protection the most. All you do is leave them chained up to be someone else’s problem.”

The snake around his neck tightened. Patton struggled to breathe. Wheezes escaped him. 

"Answer me this, Morality. Is it wrong to abandon your kids?"

It got even tighter. Patton's airway was almost completely closed.

"Well?"

He shook his head. Tears flowed from his eyes. Patton's eyes were growing red from crying and lack of oxygen. 

"The why did you leave me when I was seven years old! Why did you leave Virgil in chains when he was ten? Why did you leave Remus in a cage when he was sixteen? Tell me why!" Janus snarled at him. 

His airway had collapsed. The snakes around his wrists cut off the blood flow to his hands. A sickening snap filled the air as the bones broke from being constricted. 

Patton couldn't scream or plead how sorry he was. Bile seemed to rise, but it couldn't come out because the snake had closed off his throat.

Purple splotches appeared all over him. It burned so much. Logan once said that suffocating wasn't as painful as other causes of death.

So why was it so agonizing?

The throbs of pain from his broken wrists were nothing compared to his throbbing lungs. 

Patton convulsed. The snakes on his wrists prevented him from getting the one around his neck off. He saw his vision start to darken. His body screamed got him for him to take a breath. 

Just as his vision went dark, the snakes disappeared. His collapsed larynx, broken wrists, and blocked airway were healed. 

He immediately vomited into the pool he was still in. The lights returned and a apathetic Janus looked at him. 

"You're pathetic." He then walked away. 

Patton's chest ached and he didn't think it was because of the previous lack of oxygen. He took several deep breaths, but the horror of almost dying still remained. 

" _ **What a wonderful performance!**_ " Cronus cheered. " _ **We're not done yet! Next up is Remus! Give a hand for our Wonderfully Demented Duke!**_ " 

There was a long pause. Nothing happened. However, the smile on Cronus's face did not falter. 

A black tentacle then sprung out of the water and dragged Patton down. 

It felt like he was being dragged for eternity with how terrified he was. The ends of the tentacle had spikes that dug into his leg. 

A monstrous octopus met him with eyes full of glee.

Patton hadn't realized that his skin had begun to form green patches. It was slimy to the touch, even underwater. He was turning into a frog in order to not drown. 

"You're welcome for that!" The octopus sneered. His glowing green eyes made him look all the more horrific in the dark and murky water. "I wanted to be nice so I made you become your animal side!" 

He hated seeing his fingers widen and change. His clothes wripped and bones cracked as Patton morphed. It wasn't as painful anymore since he had done it more times than he could count. 

"Remus. I forgot that you were so big."

"If you think this is large, just look at my dick!" Remus cackled. Each tentacle was over forty feet long. The undersides were the duke's signature green. "Now, we have some unfinished business." 

Patton's form was so much smaller compared to Remus. He tried to swim away as his tentacles attacked him. They were too quick and Patton was wrapped around them. Each sucker on the tentacles had a sharp hook that dug into his body.

"How ironic it this? The one that trapped others is now the one being trapped! What fun!" Remus shook Patton around like he was some baby rattle. 

"I know how much I hurt you." He weakly said once Remus had stopped shaking him. Patton's head throbbed but he didn't care "I was wrong about you. And I can't believe it took me so long to realize it."

Patton began to sob. His actions were unforgivable. He was supposed to be loving and nurturing, not controlling and oppressive. 

"Hush now, Patty Cake! There's no need to cry! You actually taught me something important!" Remus cooed. "Come with me!" 

He tightened his grip around Patton and used his other tentacles to push himself forward. They were going extremely fast, and Patton screamed in pain as the hooks dug deeper. 

They were going deeper and deeper. The water was mostly pitch black. Remus's glowing eyes were the only source of light. Luckily the pressure wouldn't make Patton's head implode. Though, his ears would be in such agony. 

When he saw a glint of light, Remus giggled in delight. "We're here!" He let go of Patton. 

“Remus, what-” The words died on his lips. He didn’t have tear ducts in this form, but he’d be crying his eyes out if he did. It was a horrific sight. 

“Best lesson I’ve ever learned. Don’t like something? Get rid of it. That’s what you taught me when you threw me in some cage for days on end.” 

In front of them was none other than Roman. But it’s couldn’t be farther from the prince.

The slight glint in the water was due to Remus’s eye glow reflecting onto the chains along Roman’s neck, wrists, and ankles. 

He was dead.

Patton began to trembled. It seemed that the prince had been dead for a long time. His body was rotting away. Some fish swam out of his empty eyes. 

They had been eating him. 

Most of Roman’s body was just bones. His suit was ripped in so many places that Patton could see an eel hiding in his rib cage. There were only a few strands of hair that were desperately clinging onto what little flesh his skull had. 

“It was so much fun seeing him writhe and squirm like a little worm struggling to get into the dirt before it dries out in the heat. But I didn’t do it.” Remus swam around Patton. His massive body blocked off the gruesome sight. 

“Wh-What?” His voice was less than a whisper. Patton couldn’t imagine Roman would do something like this. 

“Pretty surprising you didn’t see the warning signs. I mean, Roman hated himself so much that it killed him. Literally.” The duke backed away to let Patton see Roman again. 

“No. No. You’re lying!” Patton cried desperately. He didn’t want to believe it. 

“Why would I lie? My brother killed himself and it’s all your fault! While no one else listened to him, you were supposed to be the one that did. But nope. You just had to be such a stuck up bitch.” Remus snarled at Patton. His green eyes seemed to have a red tint to them now. “I bet Virgil will be next.” 

Patton grew cold. 

“Times up. See you in Hell.” Remus threw him up with great strength. His cackles echoed through the waters.

With a shuddering cry, Patton reached the surface. His frog features disappeared and he immediately began to cry. 

His whole body was wracked with violent sobs. It was all his fault. Patton failed Roman. 

“ ** _Awww, look, the big bad side is crying._** ” Cronus mocked. He stared down at Patton from his throne. It was hilarious watching him break. “ ** _We have one more for you, Patton. I’m sure you’ll love this next opponent!_** ” 

The faceless crowd cheered when the lights became purple. It was Virgil. He didn’t react at all to the many screams thrown at him. 

His eyes were focused only on Patton. His eight eyes. 

Patton shivered at the sight of the four extra legs poking out of Virgil’s back. They were slick and metallic looking. The amount of hate in Virgil’s eyes scared him more than the spider legs ever could.

“ _ **It’s Virgil! Our beautiful spiderling! Just like dear Janus, he was left in chains. Luckily, it didn’t take long for Deceit to pick up Patton’s leftovers.**_ ” Cronus growled at the eldest side. His teeth were pointed and yellowed. 

Virgil raised a hand and the arena went dark. It was so cold that Patton could see his breath. 

“I trusted you. You made me feel safe.” He spoke softly. 

Patton trembled. Not only from the cold. Words couldn’t described how ashamed he was of himself. “I’m sorry, Virgil. You never deserved to be treated that way. None of you did.” 

There was a noise. A chuckle. “ **Yeah right.** ” 

Several spiders crawled out of Virgil’s sleeves. They were a variety of sizes. He summoned some webbing to attach Patton to the lily pad. The side’s arms and legs were pinned down. 

“Kiddo-”

“Don’t call me that! I don’t even want to hear any apologies. In fact,” Virgil smiled. “I don’t want you to even listen to what I have to say.”

Two tiny spiders crawled along Patton’s arms. Their little legs seemed to stab into him. Once they reached his shoulder, he desperately tried to shake them off. 

It didn’t work. They made it to his face and went inside his ears.

Patton jerked around at the sensation. He screamed in horror as he felt them crawl deeper into his ear canal. 

But he wasn’t upset that Virgil did such a thing. Patton knew he deserved it. He had done horrid things to everyone. It made sense that they’d want revenge. 

Virgil summoned a particularly large spider. It was completely covered in black fur. The tarantula was larger than Virgil’s entire hand. 

“This is what you get.” He let the spider crawl off his hand and onto Patton’s face. 

The side trembled violently as the large arachnid began to attempt to open his mouth. Patton clenched his jaw tightly, but his lips were now parted. 

He saw the tarantula raise its front legs, exposing its long fangs. White hot pain suffered through him when the spider bit the inside of his cheek. 

Green splotches covered Patton. The venom made his limbs grow numb. His eyes morphed to become more bulbous.

Because of the ringing in his ears, Patton didn’t hear Cronus snap or a gate opening. It felt like something was clawing at his skull. He knew he was shifting again.

“Patton? Are you alright?” A blue blur appeared in his vision. It looked like it was getting closer. 

He let out a loud croak to try and scare the blob away. His head was pounding. There wasn’t just a blur anymore. It seemed to grow larger. Was it smiling at him? Too close. Too close. Too close. 

“Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you.” 

Hurt? It was going to hurt him. Why? He was already in so much pain. Stop getting closer.

A warm thing touched him. That was it. He had to get away. Quit touching me. Please. Don’t kill me. 

With all his might, he kicked his legs at the large blob. It went away.

His vision cleared. Patton groaned as his form turned to normal. He hated turning into that thing. 

“ ** _Congratulations! You just killed your husband!_** ” 

Whatever stupor Patton was in broke. He snapped his head towards the voice. His throat closed.

Logan. 

That blur was Logan. He was asking him if he was okay. And Patton just kicked him while he was a ten foot frog. Paramedics and police stormed into the arena. They took the limp body of Logan into an ambulance. 

Patton didn’t fight back as his arms were out around his back. 

.

.

.

He woke up in a dark cell. Patton didn’t feel anything anymore. The damp stone floor or smell of rotting food had not effect on him.

His chest felt like it had been emptied.

The pain never went away. How could he be numb but in agony at the same time. Patton had run out of tears long ago.

Images of Janus glaring at him as his snakes suffocated the eldest side, Remus looking gleefully at Roman’s rotting corpse, the utter disgust in Virgil’s eyes, and Logan being carried on a gurney burned in his mind. He could still feel his wrists being broken and his throat closing up.

A black tendril poked him. Patton glanced up and saw a featureless figure standing above him. It gave him a slimy hand and dragged him out of his cell.

The screams of his friends cursing at him made the pain increase. 

At the end of the dark hallway was a bright light. The figure threw him into it and Patton saw that he was in a room.

It was a hospital room. 

“L-Logan?” Patton stood up. He felt the emptiness go away slightly when he saw his husband. It didn’t last.

Machines and tubes were attached all over him. Logan didn’t move. The beeps from the monitors were deafening.

With trembling legs, he made his way to the bed. Patton felt tears run down his face for the first time in ages when Logan took his hand. 

A breathing mask was on him. He tried to take it off, but Patton gently stopped the side. 

“Collapsed lung, internal bleeding, three broken ribs, and brain damage.” Logan said weakly. He smoothed his thumb over Patton’s hand. “It wasn’t your fault.”

His words hit him harder than a brick. That’s what Patton had done to Logan. He couldn’t breathe. 

“I-I-It is-is.” Patton sobbed. His chest hurt so much. “I-I’m s-s-s-sor-sorry.” 

Logan cupped his cheek. “Don’t be. You didn’t mean to.” His smile faltered for a second. “I don’t have that much time left.” 

“Wh-What! L-L-Logan-an no. Pl-Please.” 

The logical side took off his mask and began to pull out the tubes in his lungs. “Dance with me.” 

“No-No! I ca-can’t!” Patton gripped at his hair. His breathing got quicker and quicker. 

Logan took both of his hands. “ _The sun is nearly gone. The lights are turning on. A silver shine that stretches to the sea._ ” 

He wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist. Logan wiped all tears that fell. This was Patton’s favorite song. They would dance to it all night long. 

“ _We stumbled on a view. That’s tailored made for two. What a shame those two are you and me._ ” He saw the look of shock in Patton’s face. As gently as he could, he spun him around. “ _Some other girl and guy would love twirling in the sky. But there’s only you and I. And we’ve got no shot._ ”

Patton let Logan spin him. He couldn’t help but smile. His arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“ _This could never be. You’re not the type for me._ ” Logan looked expectantly at him.

“ _Really_?”

“ _And there’s not a spark in sight. What a, a waste of a lovely night._ ” 

The shorter side sniffled. He tried his best to smile. For Logan. “ _You say there’s nothing here. Well, let’s make something clear. I think I’ll be the one to make that call._ ” 

Logan chuckled in his deep voice. “ _But, you’ll call?_ ” 

“ _And though you look so cute, in your polyester suit-_ ”

“ _It’s wool._ ”

“ _You’re right I’d never fall for you at all._ ” He tucked his head into Logan’s neck. The familiar scent of books, vanilla, and a hint of jam almost made him break again. “ _And maybe this appeals to someone not in heels. Or to any girl who feels there’s a chance for romance._ ” 

They swayed to the imaginary beat. Logan hummed. He doesn’t like to sing, but when he does, Patton falls in love with him all over again. 

Patton pulled away to cup Logan’s cheeks. His face was incredibly paler. However, he still had a fond look in his eyes. He swallowed hard. “ _B-But I’m frankly feeling nothing._ ”

“ _Is that so?_ ” Logan got closer. He leaned his head into Patton’s touch. 

“ _Or it could be l-less than nothing._ ” Their lips were millimeters apart. Patton felt Logan lean into him more. 

“ _Good to know._ ” Logan collapses into Patton’s arms. He carded his hands through the other’s curly hair. “ _S-So you agree?_ ” 

Patton took the hand in his hair and pressed it to his lips. He held it close. “ _Th-Th-That’s r-right._ ” 

He saw Logan smile for one last time. His eyes started to flutter closed. 

“ _Wh-What a w-waste-_ ” Patton started to sob into Logan’s hands. He rocked them back and forth. 

It was all his fault. 

Patton started to wail.

.

.

.

Several hours. That’s how long it took for him to calm down. 

Logan had held Patton the entire time. He screamed, cried, sobbed, everything. It hurt him to see his husband in such a state.

The others tried to calm down Patton, but it was no use. They had to just let the venom take its course. All of them agreed that Cronus would pay dearly.

When Patton’s eyes finally turned to normal. He began wailing. A string of apologies escaped him. 

“My love, please calm down. Whatever you saw wasn’t real.” Logan tried to soothe. However, once Patton locked eyes with him, he flung himself away to the corner of the couch.

Janus took a step towards Patton. The elder side flinched away from him, claiming how sorry he was. 

“Guys, I need both of you to leave. Whatever Patton saw definitely involved you two. I’ll handle it from here.” Emile’s tone was serious but not unkind. 

Reluctantly, they left. Logan went outside while Janus headed upstairs. 

Thomas and Remy greeted him with concerned looks. They both had bags under their eyes. While Patton was being effected by Cronus’s toxins, they stayed up here to make sure Virgil was okay. 

“Everything is alright now. You should rest. There’s a spare bedroom down the hall.” Janus saw how Virgil visibly relaxed at the news. 

“Will you take care of him?” Remy asked. He lowered his shades to look directly at Janus.

“Of course I will.”

This seemed to please the figment. He took Thomas, more like dragged him, out the door. 

A silence fell over them. Janus sat on a chair next to the bed. He sighed. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m here.” 

Virgil tried to shrug. It didn’t work. He was paralyzed neck down. “It’s okay.”

“You don’t have to force yourself-”

“I’m not.” He meant it. “I wanted to apologize for how I’ve acted towards you.” 

Out of all the things he could have said, Janus was not expecting that. He was speechless for a moment. “Virgil-”

“No. I was being unfair. The others gave me a chance to become a better person. You deserve the same chance.” 

“It was expected. You had every right to leave.” 

“Cronus told me your worst fear was losing me.” He looked up at Janus. For a second, Deceit saw the same scared eyes of the abandoned boy he found in the Subconscious. “Is that true?” 

His mind flashed images of Virgil in the tub. Covered in his own blood. It was his fault. He killed him.

“Janus?”

He shook his head to clear his mind “Yes. It’s true.” Janus looked away.

“But why?” Virgil asked softly. “After all I did to hurt you?”

“Oh, Virgil, I never stopped caring about you.” He ran a hand lovingly through Virgil’s hair. “I was terrified of losing you for good. I don’t think I’d ever recover from that.” 

While Patton did act paternal towards him, it wasn’t the same with Janus. He loved the eldest side, but Virgil saw him as an older brother more than a father figure. It was why he got uncomfortable whenever Patton coddled him. 

He missed Janus. Virgil grew up with him. Even when they were younger, it was always Janus that tucked him in, sang him to sleep, and comforted him whenever he was scared. The side had forgotten all of that.

It was Cronus that reminded him. 

Virgil has realized just how much Janus cared. He never thought about how him leaving the Dark Sides affected him and Remus. At the time, he just only thought the worst of them. But it wasn’t right that Virgil saw himself as better. He said horrible things towards them as well. 

“I’m sorry.”

He felt the hand in his hair freeze. Virgil saw tears in Janus’s eyes. 

“It’s alright, dear. I already forgave you long ago.” He restarted his menstruations. Janus saw Virgil’s close his eyes, comforted by the soothing touch. The older side forgot how soft Virgil’s hair was.

“I’m scared, Dee. I can’t move.”

“None of that, now. Just rest, okay? It’ll be okay. I promise.”

A few minutes passed, and Virgil had fallen asleep. Janus gently kissed his forehead.

“It’ll be okay.”

.

.

.

The Dragon Witch still hadn’t stopped. She was just angrier.

Smoke polluted the air. Romulus could barely breathe. Fire was everywhere. With his axe, he blocked some of the falling branches. 

Her roars shook the Imagination. It looked so lifeless when he really looked at it. 

This would be one of her worst attacks yet. At least she attacked far from the castle.

He limped through the forest, trying to find any left over creatures. Cronus wanted him to make sure everyone was gone. 

As he took another step, his boot landed on something hard. Much different that leaves or dirt. “What is this?”

Romulus lifted his foot off the ground and his body froze. It was a golden necklace that was broken in several places.

There was a ring still attached to it.

His hands began to shake. The design of two tentacles forming the ring with an emerald in the middle was so familiar. 

The king looked around. This was where Janus got stabbed by the hyena hybrid’s stinger. 

“Oh my god.” His form glitched and morphed. He struggled to remain in one piece. It failed and Romulus fell apart.

Remus grabbed the necklace and ring. “He couldn’t wear this because he wore gloves and his scales made it feel weird.”

His brother glared at him for separating so suddenly. Roman immediately stopped when he saw the duke’s state. “Who are you talking about?”

“Janus.” Remus whispered. His voice trembled as he realized what he had done. “I’m going to kill him.” 

Roman rolled his eyes. “Not now. We have to make sure-”

“This is all Cronus’s fucking fault! He tricked me. He tricked you! Virgil isn’t dead!” 

The prince’s face paled. “What?” 

“Come on, you were gawking at him several hours ago. He lied to you!” 

With a snap, his morning star appeared in his hands. Remus gripped it so hard that his knuckles turned white. “I’m gonna bash that bastard’s head in for what he did to Janus and Virgil.” 

Memories flooded into Roman. He never did kill Virgil. Those horrific images were just hallucinations. He remembered how Virgil broke down after Cronus controlled him, forcefully kissed him, and he had made a puppet out of him. 

Both brothers shared a look of pure rage. 

They walked out of the forest and towards Cronus. The demented side was trying to use his tendrils to stab or restrict the Dragon Witch. She evaded each hit with ease. 

“ ** _Why did you unfuse?!_** ” Cronus screeched. “ ** _Whatever just help me get rid of her!_** ” 

“Stand down, bitch.” Remus winked at her. She knew exactly what had going to come next.

“ **Yes, my liege**.” She teased.

Cronus relaxed. Several gashes oozed out black blood. His leg was bent at an awkward angle. He used his scythe as a crutch of some sort.

Remus smiled at him. “Good job, fucker. You made me traumatize my goddam fiancé!” He held up the ring. 

“ ** _Now, Duke. Don’t you remember what Janus did to you? He left you alone._** ” 

“Bullshit. He has been with me no matter what. I’m going to enjoy seeing your skull cave in.” 

The entire time, Roman had snuck off. People usually forgot that he is professionally trained in several fighting styles. His stealth is excellent when he actually wants to stay hidden. 

From behind, the prince rammed his swords through Cronus’s chest. He pierced right through his heart. 

While Cronus began to convulse, Remus raised his mace high in that air and brought it down. Blood splattered all over the duke. He kept on bashing his head until it was completely concave. His face looked unrecognizable. 

“Give me some Hellfire.” Remus grinned at the Dragon Witch. He and Roman didn’t look back.

Purple fire rained down onto Cronus’s corpse. It burnt him to a crisp. 

They’d find the others. It was finally over.

However, as they left the area, neither of the twins saw that there was still a small piece left of Cronus. The Dragon Witch settled on top of the mountain to rest.

This small chunk of flesh, the size of a cranberry, rolled on the dirt. Anyone could miss it. 

As the days passed, the chunk grew. New tendrils escaped it. The blob traveled up the mountain where the Dragon Witch slumbered. 

There was no trouble as it climbed on top of her. She didn’t wake up whatsoever. 

Without a word, it sunk into her skin.

It had found a new host. 

  
  


  
  


Hey, Author here! What a chapter. I just wanted to thank you all for reading. There were some things I wanted to show you that inspired this chapter!   
  


Remus had these sharp hooks on each suction cup of his tentacle. This picture is from the Colossal Squid 

[Tentacles Hooks](https://pin.it/pINLJAD)

  
With Virgil’s new features, I liked the idea of him turning more wooden or metallic. Obviously, he does not look like this puppet at all. It was mostly the joints and hands that Inspired me the most. I also just thought this picture of a life sized wood puppet was kinda neat! 

[Puppet Inspiration ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/498844096197707090/)

There is a song that Logan and Patton sing. It’s called “A Lovely Night” and it’s from La La Land! Thomas did a cover of this song and I prefer it over the original. The way they sing it is more based on his version because it’s much softer and sweet. As Logan dies, he and Patton sing the last parts. In the video, this part is at 2:19. You should definitely check it out!

[A Lovely Night Cover ](https://youtu.be/i2lxmRwWPq0)

  
Anyone wondering what Blob Cronus looks like? Well he is a parasite, so I based it on the symbiotes from Venom! There’s a cool video I found that kinda shows how Cronus looks and moves in this form. 

[Cronus Blob ](https://youtu.be/7Lpz_zL-UbQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Patton, I swear-
> 
> This was quite hard to write and that’s for a multiple of reasons! I actually completely rewrote the chapter! The initial plot was even darker. 
> 
> On the topic of dark stuff, Patton’s fears! 
> 
> PATTON’S FEARS: Nosocomephobia (Fear of Hospitals), Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders), Ophidiophobia (Fear of Snakes), Necrophobia (Fear of Dead Things), Pnigophobia (Fear of Being Choked), Alysidophobia (Fear of Chains), Randidaphobia (Fear of Frogs)


End file.
